Fractured Reality
by chaosmoon75
Summary: The golden trio was still stuck in the Belmont Estate trying to find some way to help them successfully approach Dracula and defeat him. A mishap ended up giving them more than they bargained for. The question now was, would the stranger be what they needed, or something else entirely. Only time would tell. Follows Netflix animated series only.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A few things before we get started. So, as you can see, this has become my M.O. I finish a story and my brain can't settle. It's like a rabid squirrel playing pinball until I finally decide to just go with one of the new things that have been rattling around in my head. In comes this one. As for the actual story, it will be based solely on the Netflix animated series. The rest of the timelines are too convoluted for me to even try. (personal preference.) Also, this will be M from the beginning. The show is full of gore and cursing, so this will reflect some of that. There is no way I can make it less and still do it justice, so keep that in mind. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Adrian Fahrenheit Țepeș, better known to his companions by the name Alucard, was currently walking through the library of the Belmont Estate with a look that crossed back and forth between admiration and disgust. The library definitely qualified for the name, as there were more books across many subjects than he had seen anywhere other than his father's castle. The issue was that there was far more in the repository than books. They had been there for three days already, and still, he had to repress a growl each time he caught sight of the collection of vampire skulls or other things just as offensive.

It was even more frustrating that they had yet to find anything worthwhile. Though, he knew better than to give up yet. They had barely scratched the surface of what was down there. That did not mean he was beyond pushing Sypha to work more quickly. He wasn't thrilled with her response. Although, finding out that the Belmonts were apparently perverted from the beginning, was a little something he would keep in mind the next time Trevor decided to be juvenile.

He had already left Sypha to finish the translations while he wandered to see if there was anything else he could find. Somehow, he found himself in front of the distance viewing mirror once more. As he looked down at the remains of the fire the two humans had used the night before, he felt a pang wash through him. Not that he was jealous of Trevor. Sypha seemed nice, but not someone he was interested in.

No, the pang was pure loneliness. His mother was gone, and now he had resolved to kill his father. He often wondered why it had to come to this. This crossroads of death and destruction that loomed inevitably before him. He took solace in the idea that once this was over, he could allow himself to succumb to sleep once more. He had no doubt that he would be haunted by nightmares, but they were better than the living hell he was obliged to endure.

He forced his eyes away from the blackened floor, but they then landed on the mirror. It could come in handy, and part of him wanted to see where his father was currently. What he was doing, though the urge passed quickly. He eyed the runes around the edge before he put his hand over the one that would need to be recarved. All he could think of was the hope that they could end this soon. His resolve was not so weak that he would walk away, but he was ready for it to be done. His determination hardened as his hand clenched the side of the mirror. They needed to find something, anything that would allow them to face his father and succeed in stopping him.

As that thought crossed his mind, his gaze was drawn to something flashing across the mirror. He narrowed his eyes and focused on that spot. They then widened when it looked as though a ripple was spreading from the middle and working its way out to the edges. Alucard thought to take a step back and arm himself for whatever witchery was abounding, but his hand was stayed when the ripples suddenly resolved into an image.

It was not his father's castle as he had expected. Instead, he was looking into a cobblestone street. It could have been any number of cities, but it did not look like any of the ones they had seen recently. The street was clean, with no sign of destruction or the other gore that was a tell-tale sign of the night horde's passing. Simply snow piled against the side of the building and covering part of the alley.

Before he could see much more, his attention was jerked to a figure that had just started down the small street. The person's back was to him, with the way they were turned to look up at something just out of his sight, but he guessed they were female. Not that he could tell for sure. The coat was large and seemed to swallow the figure down to mid-thigh. Plus, the hood was up. His supposition was based on the shapely calves that could barely be considered as covered with the way the cloth clung to them. Not to mention the ridiculously impractical heels on the boots that went to the figure's knees.

He watched intently as the figure took a few steps backward and closer to the gaze of the mirror. There was no telling why this was being shown to him, but since he had not been the one to activate the device, he had no doubt there was something someone wanted him to see. Whether it was friend or foe was the question. He was leaning toward the latter.

His breath caught when the figure finally turned, and instead of walking on, the person froze. He caught sight of eyes that seemed to catch the last of the light and gleam from under the hood as they stared straight into his with shock. He could also tell that he had been correct, the figure was female.

He understood logically that it should not have been possible, but when she took a tentative step closer without losing eye contact, he had to wonder what was going on. Some feeling pushed him to speak, to verify that this woman was actually seeing him too. He kept his voice low. "Can you see me?"

The woman jumped slightly before she tilted her head to the side. "What is going on?"

His breath froze in his lungs at her response. This was definitely odd. He didn't speak again and instead watched in silence as she approached until she was practically standing right in front of him. Her eyes sought his with curiosity instead of fear. That made him wonder until she stepped the side and disappeared. It was only a matter of moments later that she came around the other side and gave him an incredulous look.

"It's like your standing inside a portal. I can't see anything from the other side. What is this? I'm not like knocked out and dreaming, am I?"

Alucard lifted one brow at her question, but he could understand her query. It was odd for him, he could only imagine how it would be for a stranger. Though she didn't seem as fearful of the magic as most villagers would have been.

He tentatively took one hand from the frame to test a theory, and instead placed it on the mirror. He was not shocked to find anything but a solid surface. However, that did beg the question of how she could see him if it was only supposed to be scrying.

Before he could formulate a response to her question, he noticed a movement behind her. His eyes widened as he caught sight of one of the night horde. The demon was stalking the woman silently, and she had yet to notice. He wasn't sure what motivated him, but he called out. "Behind you!"

He wasn't sure if he was more shocked or relieved when she spun around at his shout. He watched frustratedly as the woman stiffened at the sight of the creature before she tried to turn and run. Her ridiculous heel caught in one of the cobblestones as she tried to turn, and she stumbled.

Alucard growled in frustration as the woman started to fall. It wasn't that he cared about her in particular, but he could not stand to sit idly by and watch a life be ripped to shreds when he was so close. That thought wasn't given long to fester as he suddenly felt the soft cloth of the woman's coat under his fingers instead of the surface of the mirror. She had fallen toward him, and instead of passing beyond his sight, she was coming through the mirror.

He knew there was no time to question it for the moment. His hands fisted in the fabric, and he yanked her toward himself. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough to keep the creature from latching onto the woman's leg. He grimaced as she screamed next to his ears, but he was shocked by her quick reaction.

Instead of passing out from the pain, or losing her mind altogether, she kicked her other foot out in a well-aimed jab that caught the creature in one eye. As the socket started bleeding immediately, the random thought passed through his mind that perhaps her heels were not as impractical as he had first believed. He let the notion go as he finished pulling her in as soon as the beast released her leg. He pushed her behind his back and turned to face the mirror once more. Her injuries would have to wait until the night creature was dealt with.

He expected it to be able to follow her through as well, so he had already summoned his sword to his side. What he saw, however, was not what he expected. The beast had fallen back on its haunches and looked like it was gagging. Before he could think to move again, the thing's neck started to expand as though it had been struck by a consecrated weapon. Alucard barely had time to turn his back and try to cover the unknown woman before the beast exploded.

She clung to his jacket with her head ducked as they were both pelted with debris. When it was over, he stood with a groan. Several pieces of something sharp had struck in his back. He had his answer to the question of what it was as soon as he turned around. There was no sign of the beast's remains, but the mirror had been shattered. Even the frame was in pieces.

As soon as Alucard stood to look, Trevor and Sypha came skidding to a stop next to the mess. They both started talking at once, trying to figure out what had happened. At least until they saw everything. Alucard had bent to check on the woman, but she jumped to her feet before he could touch her. Or at least tried to.

She managed to push back enough that he understood she wanted space. As soon as she had it, she used the closest shelf to pull herself up, even if she had to lean on it to keep the weight off her injured leg. She then looked at them all with wide eyes as she finally spoke. "What the hell was that? What just happened?"

Alucard was still trying to check to see if any of the shards were embedded in his back, or if his injuries were just cuts, so Trevor was the first to speak. "That is a good question, and one I'd like an answer to as well."

Alucard shot the man a glare as he took off his jacket to asses the damage. However, it was Sypha that spoke next. "That can wait. She is injured."

The strange woman held out a hand. "My injury can wait until I figure out what happened." She then turned back to the tall man that had pulled her into this place. It was at that point that she saw his jacket covered in blood. She stepped toward him and almost fell, but she grabbed his arm to brace herself.

He looked down at her with a slight frown that disappeared when she spoke. "You're injured as well! I don't have many supplies, but I can try to help."

Trevor huffed a laugh at her quick turnabout. "You refuse help for yourself, but you're worried about him? There's no need."

The woman glared over at him, and her tone was sharp when she answered. "He got injured while helping me. I won't ignore that, even if I still don't know how or why."

Alucard's frown softened into almost a smile as he let his jacket drop and took the woman's other arm to help steady her. When she looked up at him, he nodded to the other two. "He is right. My injuries are already nearly healed. We need to look at your leg."

The look she gave him clearly showed her disbelief. "That's not possible."

Alucard sighed as he tried to lead her to someplace away from the shattered glass. She obliged by hobbling next to him, but it was clear to see that she still had many questions. Once they were away from the mess, he helped her sit on the floor so they could see what happened.

Sypha pushed her way to the front so she could help while Trevor knelt next to them. He was the first to speak. "Did you know that you have an eye stuck to your shoe?"

The woman's gaze jerked down to her feet, and sure enough, stuck to the heel she had used to kick the thing was an impaled eyeball. She hadn't realized that was what she hit. She slammed a hand over her mouth to keep from getting sick as she closed her eyes. They opened again almost immediately when she heard Trevor chuckle. Both women glared at him at that point, and he put his hands up as he stood.

"Sorry, sorry." He then grabbed Alucard and pulled him up. "Why don't you come and tell me what just happened while Sypha helps our guest." Alucard was frowning but obliged.

The strange woman didn't have time or willpower to worry about their departure, as the other woman, Sypha, was already working to take off her mangled boot to see how bad the damage was. It was not a pleasant experience. Thankfully, Sypha started talking to try and distract her while she worked. "I'm sure you heard, but my name is Sypha. Would you mind sharing yours?"

The woman was grimacing at the way Sypha was prodding her leg but managed to speak. "Everyone calls me Eva." She paused for a moment before she decided to go ahead and ask what was on her mind. "I know you weren't there, but do you have any idea about the portal that man was using?"

Sypha paused, but only for a moment as she worked to clean the wound so she could bandage it. "What portal do you mean? Could you tell me what happened?"

Eva let her head fall back against the rail and closed her eyes while she answered. "It all happened really fast, but I can try."

She then looked back at Sypha as she continued. "I was lost. I got separated from my group and was trying to find my way. I went into an alley that I thought I remembered cutting through, and that is where I saw him. It looked like he was standing inside a window that was just floating in midair. I've never seen anything like it before."

Sypha already had so many questions, but she held her tongue. She knew the woman should not have been able to see him with a distance mirror, but that was just one of the questions she had. She swallowed them all and allowed the woman to continue.

"As I approached the window, he shouted that something was behind me. I turned and saw some sort of mutated dog that attacked me. It was what bit me. After that, it was all a blur. I was falling backward, and the next thing I know was that man was blocking me while I heard an explosion, and all that glass went flying."

Sypha looked up with a frown as she tried to make sense of what she just heard. However, neither of them got to speak again as the two men had come back. Alucard was the first to speak. "That was no dog. You were attacked by a creature of the night. A demon."

Sypha was still tying off the bandage, but the woman ignored her in favor of pulling herself up to her feet while giving them all an odd look. "Demons don't exist. Not like that anyway. I'm not one to debate philosophy, but that was some sort of dog."

Alucard raised a brow at her denial, and Trevor rolled his eyes. It was the former that spoke. "I have seen enough dark creatures to know one when I see one. Besides, how else would you explain the way it exploded after you kicked it? That only happens when they have been hit with something consecrated."

Trevor gave her a curious look at that point. "Wait, does that mean your shoes are consecrated?"

Eva threw her hands in the air and limped back away from them all. "Look, I just want to go back to where I was. I'm grateful that you helped me escape that thing, but I refuse to believe it was a demon. They are nothing but allegorical affectations to scare children and simple men into behaving how society wishes them to. Like the boogieman." She then waved her hands in the air to imitate a ghost. "Oh, eat your peas, or the demons will get you."

Alucard had to repress a chuckle, despite her refusal to believe them. However, Trevor was not nearly as amused. He frowned at her as he stepped forward. "My family has spent generations hunting the things that go bump in the night. Trust me when I say I know what I'm talking about."

Eva glared at him, but it was Sypha that spoke up. "Perhaps you could tell us where you were? The mirror is shattered, so you can't go back the way you came, but there might be another way."

"What?" Eva wasn't sure what to think about any of this. Why would a mirror matter? Much less all the talk about demons. However, she did need to get back, and at least these people all seemed helpful, even if they were off their rockers. She sighed before she continued. "Look, I don't understand anything you have said so far, but I was in Bucharest. How can I get there from here?"

All three of the others shared a look. They had not heard if Bucharest had been attacked yet, but that didn't make sense either. It was still barely more than a dot on the map, and not all maps showed it. Trevor would not have known the place if he hadn't been there himself once. Add to that was the high probability that there was a horde of demons between here and there. Given the fact that she was attacked, it might be best not to send her back yet.

Although, that left them wondering who she was, why the mirror acted the way it did, and what to do with her until after they could leave. Despite the circumstances, none of them were so harsh that they would shove her out the door with a 'sorry about your luck.' Though Trevor did consider it.

Alucard was the one to break the silence. His voice was soft as he tried to be reassuring. "I understand why you want to return, but it is highly likely that the demon that attacked you was only one of many. I hate to say this, but if you had peers in the village, they might be gone already. It would be best if you stay until we can figure out how to help you."

Eva looked at them all like they were crazy before she turned and ignored the pain in her leg as she tried to find the way out. Sypha called out for her to stop, while Alucard sighed. Trevor tapped his chin as he watched her run. "You know, for being injured and in those ridiculous shoes, she's pretty fast."

Both of the others gave him glares before Alucard ran after her. Trevor had been right, in that the woman was fast, but there was no way a human could compete with his speed. It was less than a second before he was right in front of her. He had to catch her to keep her from falling backward, but that was the easy part.

Now came the task of convincing her they meant no harm, if for no other reason than they couldn't let her go. Or barring that, restrain her. Because for many reasons, it would not be wise to let her wander. Alucard tried to give her a calm look as he steadied her and tried to keep her eyes on him. The others would be there help if needed, but he didn't want her to know they were right behind her as well until it became a necessity.

**A/N2: **Also, I have a couple of polls in my profile that are unrelated to this, but I would love feedback if you don't mind checking them out. They both have to do with possible sequels, so let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had only been an hour since their guest arrived, and already they were tired of hearing her yelling. They had ended up having to tie her up and put her in a corner away from where they were discussing everything. Not that they couldn't still hear her. She had barely given it a rest since she was tied down. It was made worse when she tried to get away. They had to tie her bonds to a giant skull to keep her from trying to escape.

Currently, Sypha had gone back to trying to find what they needed, while Alucard and Trevor decided to investigate the issue with the mirror. Much to Alucard's frustration. Working with the Belmont was never good for his temper. As they were picking through the debris, Trevor pointed to a black bag that had been partially buried. "Hey, does that belong to her?"

Alucard looked over with a frown as Trevor picked it up and started to open it. He plucked it from his fingers before he could. "Most likely, but that does not give you the right to be rude."

"Oh, please." Trevor made to grab the bag again, but Alucard stepped away.

"Why don't you go do whatever it is that you've been doing to stay busy, and I'll go speak to Eva. Perhaps learning more about her will shed some light on what happened."

The two men had already started walking toward where Eva was tied up by that point, but Trevor still tried to grab the bag again. "No. You are the one that can understand what's in these books. Why don't you go help Sypha, and I'll go question the woman."

Alucard rolled his eyes as he held the bag further away. "I have only spoken to her a few times, and even I can tell that she would flay your mind in a matter of minutes, and you would not know until it was too late."

"Don't underestimate me." With those words, Trevor lunged for the bag. He managed to get his hands on it that time, but as soon as he did, the two men were stopped by Eva's yell.

"Wait! Be careful with that! There are several delicate things inside that you will break if you keep horsing around."

Alucard took advantage of Trevor's momentary pause and pulled the bag away once more before he made a shooing motion. The hunter growled at him but left to find Sypha anyway. He figured she would be more likely to be able to figure out answers about the mirror than the Prince of Darkness anyhow.

Once he was gone, Alucard closed the distance and knelt down to get on eye level with Eva. Her hood had fallen back, and he was greeted with her deep frown and bright blue eyes. He knew she had every reason to be upset, but he also hoped they could come to some sort of compromise. "I do not like keeping you restrained any more than I am sure you want to be. I would be willing to undo your bonds if you would be willing to give your word not to try and run again."

Eva gritted her teeth for several seconds before she finally huffed. "Fine. I've had enough already. This coat is killing me now that I'm inside, and I need to stretch. I promise I won't try to run."

He looked into her eyes for several moments to determine if she was being truthful or merely telling him what he wished to hear. He finally decided that he would only find out by untying her. If she did try to run, then he would have no trouble catching her, and there would be no more chances.

When he tried to undo her bonds, he found that her struggling had tightened the knots to the point that they were difficult to work loose, as well as tight enough on her wrists that they had to be uncomfortable. He frowned as he pulled off a glove. "Hold still. I will need to cut these, and I do not want to harm you."

She huffed in acknowledgment but stayed still while he worked. Once her hands were free, he helped her to her feet. "Why did you not say anything when the ropes became so tight?"

She glared at him as she worked the strange fixture that held her coat closed. "I did, but you were all ignoring me. I suppose none of you wanted to listen to me yelling about kidnapping any longer."

Alucard had the grace to look abashed. She had a point, and he felt more than a little guilty, as that had not been his goal. He was not able to voice that apology, however. By that time, she let her coat fall to the floor and raised her arms above her head to stretch out her back. He suddenly realized it was more than just her strange coat and breeches that were unusual.

Her long, dark hair was pulled back into a braid that he could now see fell nearly to her waist. That wasn't what had his attention. Her clothing was what had him staring. He had never seen a woman that was so completely covered and still had so little left to the imagination. Her breeches clung to her hips and thighs all the way down until they went into her tall boots. Her black shirt had long sleeves and went up her neck, but it too fell close to her skin. Her curves were further accentuated by what appeared to be some sort of corset worn outside her shirt. Though it was unlike any he had seen before. It laced up the front and curved under her breasts, accenting them almost indecently.

He was jerked back into the moment by her sharp voice. "Is there a problem?"

He averted his eyes as he answered. "Not at all. I simply have never seen clothes such as yours."

She raised a brow at him. "Uh-huh."

He forced his gaze back to her eyes to try and divert the conversation back into safer territory. "I apologize again, but I had hoped we could start over. We have not even been properly introduced."

The woman eyed him for a moment longer, but finally sighed and held out her hand. "I'm Evangeline Russo, but everyone just calls me Eva."

Alucard eyed her hand for a moment and realized she meant to shake his hand like a man. He took her proffered gesture and was shocked by her firm grip. He didn't let it show as he reciprocated the introduction. "My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Țepeș, but the people of Walachia know me as Alucard."

Eva stepped away from him with a frown. "There are so many things in that statement that don't even make sense." When he gave her a confused look, she continued. "Alucard? As in Dracula backwards? Why?" She paused and held a hand up. "You know what, I don't want to know. But that doesn't explain the Walachia part. I mean, I'm pretty sure the people in this region of Romania only call it Walachia in historical texts."

He froze at her words. Something suddenly occurred to him that he had yet to consider, but it would explain many things about this strange woman. He didn't speak right away as he let all the pieces fall into place in his mind. He didn't bother worrying about her question about his name. With her previous stance on demons, it would not shock him if she did not believe in Dracula or vampires even. No, it was the rest of what she said and what he had observed that had his head spinning.

When she finally looked like she was about to take another step back, he spoke up quietly. "Can you tell me the year of our Lord?"

She blinked a few times before she chuckled. "The year of our Lord? Your Lord, maybe. As for the year, don't you know it?"

He repressed the urge to growl in frustration, and instead kept his voice calm. "Humor me."

She raised a brow at his insistence but shrugged. "Fine. It's the year 2020."

Alucard felt like someone had just knocked the breath from him. This strange woman, with her strange clothes and attitude, was from nearly 550 years in the future. It wasn't just a matter of distance. Despite how impossible it sounded, it made sense. Everything about her screamed that she was not a countryside peasant. Nor did she come across as a pampered princess. Now, the question of why she was there became much more critical to find an answer for.

Alucard was silent for so long that Eva started to back away again. At her movement, he realized he could not say anything to her about the date yet. Not until he could figure something out. He could well understand her inability to accept their words at face value. Had he not already been familiar with the possibilities of magics that could cross time, he might be less likely to believe her either. But like Sypha, he knew that time and space were both malleable with the right forces applied to them.

Instead, he lifted a hand and gestured toward the direction that he had seen the others go. "Why don't we go see where Belmont and Sypha have gone. Perhaps if we work together, we can figure out what has happened."

Eva narrowed her eyes at him. She hadn't missed the way his body had stiffened when she told him the year or his long silence, but she had already figured out that fighting them head-on would be useless. That was why she had promised not to run. There was something about this man, in particular, that was different than the others. She was warier of him but knew better than to show it. For now, she would bide her time and watch and listen. Hopefully, she would find out what the hell was going on and figure out how to get back to her peers soon. Barring that, she would settle for getting away.

She gave him a nod and fell into step with him as he walked across one of the catwalks and up a flight of stairs to where they could hear the other two speaking. As they approached, Trevor turned to them with a smirk. "Speak of the Dev-" He cut himself off as he caught sight of Eva for the first time without her bulky coat on.

His eyes widened, and Alcurd sighed. He then quickly spoke up before the hunter could cause problems. "Eva has agreed to work with us to try and figure out what happened."

Trevor blinked at him stupidly for a minute, and Alucard wondered how he could get the point across to them both without alerting the woman next to him. He decided there was no way except to just say it. At least he was confident that Sypha would understand. He caught the Speaker's eye as he continued. "Yes, she was even kind enough to confirm how much time has passed while we have been confined down here searching. It has now passed into the year 2020."

"What!?" Trevor gave him a stupefied look, but Sypha gasped.

The Speaker looked at the woman. "You truly come from the year 2020?"

Eva paused at her wording but finally nodded. "Yes, how long have you all been down here?"

Trevor looked back and forth between Alucard and Sypha and realized there must be something magical going on. He didn't know what, but he knew enough to know that they hadn't let on to the woman that she was in the past. He gave her a smile as he moved to pat her shoulder. "Longer than I thought, I guess. At least it's only that you come from 2020. Seeing you, I thought you might have been a whore."

Eva stepped back and knocked his hand away as she glared at him. "Fuck you!"

Alucard chuckled at her actions. "Well, I suppose that is one thing we have in common."

From the other side, Sypha narrowed her eyes at Trevor as well. "See, you are rude."

Trevor looked at them both as he gestured back at Eva. "What do you mean? Look at her clothes. What did you expect me to think?"

He wasn't given a chance to say anything else before Eva tried to slap him. Alucard was trying not to laugh at the predicament, but he still grabbed her hand before it connected. That didn't keep her from yelling at the hunter. "Asshole! There is nothing wrong with my clothes! It's not like I'm exposed or anything. Are you this rude to every stranger you meet?"

Trevor backed away with his hands up. "Woah, I wasn't trying to make you angry. It's just that most women don't show off their assets like that unless they have a purpose behind it."

She growled at his continued assholery but didn't go for him again. Instead, she glowered at the man that was still holding her arm. "Let me go."

He raised a brow at her. "Are you still violent?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Is he still a prick?"

That was too much for Alucard. He could no longer contain his chuckle, though he did let her go. He still stayed close enough to grab her again if she tried to go for Trevor. Not that he didn't feel the man deserved it if he got slapped. Even if her clothing was a little risqué, it was rude of him to point it out.

He was shocked out of his humor when Eva stepped back and faced them all with a frown. "All right. That's it. I want to know exactly what is going on. Now."

Sypha looked away from her, and Alucard's face dropped into a blank expression, bur Trevor just gave her a confused look. He made the mistake of actually speaking. "I thought that was what we were trying to figure out."

Eva's eyes flashed, and her jaw clenched as she tried not to say what she was thinking about the man. She managed to swallow it down and looked at the tall blonde instead. At least he seemed intelligent. "I did promise that I would not try to run again, but I will consider that vow null and void if you don't quit lying to me."

Alucard's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he got them under control. When it looked like he was going to say something, she held up a hand. "Don't. Lies of omission are still lies. Don't think I missed the way that both you and she reacted to the year. And this asshat and his opinion of my clothes. Plus, I saw your reaction to them as well. You both act as though I have my tits and ass hanging out when this is a decently modest outfit. I'm completely covered. To me, that screams that you are used to seeing women that dress like the middle-ages or something."

She paused and took a step back as something occurred to her that made her stomach flip. It was impossible, but as she thought about all the things she had noticed on the shelves and walls as she was looking around while she was tied up, it made a sick sort of sense. Either this was the most elaborate set-up she had ever seen, or there were things in this place that shouldn't exist. Some of the books she could see had outrageous titles, plus the items were downright odd. That didn't even count the skull she had been tied to. She had actually worked up the nerve to touch it, and much to her disgust, it had felt real.

The thought of what all this might mean made her light-headed. She forced herself to take deep breaths as she focused on the man once again. "Now, it's your turn to tell me. What year is it really?"

Alucard took a deep breath as he realized he had grossly underestimated this woman. They all had. He had taken her screaming for granted as the normal response of someone that did not want to be restrained, not as a diversionary tactic to allow her the chance to be ignored so she could observe the area, and he could tell that she had. Her eyes had flicked to several items on the shelves around them while she spoke just now, but they seemed to be cataloging things, not shocked by what she saw. The shock must have worn off when she was looking around earlier.

With that in mind, he began to wonder if she had more to do with the predicament than he had initially thought. She was obviously more intelligent than he had first assumed. His gaze hardened, and he took a step forward. "If you want the truth, I will give it to you, on the condition that you reciprocate."

Eva raised a brow at him but nodded. "Fine. I don't have any reason to lie to you."

His brow furrowed for a moment at her quick agreement. Did she mean her words, or was she once again agreeing to get what she wanted? He brushed the thought aside. He did not like the idea of taking drastic measures, but surely if it came to that, there had to be something in this place that could help.

His gaze hardened once more as his eyes locked with hers. "If you must know, you have somehow been transported to the year 1476."

Eva had suspected that she had gone back in time, but that was not what she expected to hear. Not that any amount of time travel would have been good, but nearly 550 years was… well, it was… it was more than her brain could process. Despite having tried to brace herself for the possibility, she still felt darkness closing in as her mind refused to accept reality, and her predicament finally caught up to her. She did something that she had never done and thought she would never do. She fainted.

Alucard was shocked by her reaction. He had expected denial, and perhaps slyness, but not that. He was still able to move quickly enough to catch her before she hit the floor. He lifted her body and turned to face the others with a frown. Trevor shared the look, but Sypha gave him a contemplative look.

She tapped her chin as she looked at the unconscious woman. "There is more to her than meets the eyes. Perhaps it was not a coincidence the mirror acted the way it did."

Alucard sighed. "I have already thought the same thing." He looked down before he continued. "We will have to find out more when she wakes." Sypha gave him a nod as he turned to go find a place to lay the woman down before she turned to go back to what she had been doing. They did still have a job to do after all. Time was not going to stop just because they had an extra mystery to deal with.

**A/N: **I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am. Their interactions are ramping up to be so much fun :) Don't worry, they won't want to kill each other forever lol. Thanks for reading! Also, thank you to my two guest readers that I couldn't respond to directly, especially the one with the mega review! There was so much in there that I wish I could have responded directly! I hope some of it was answered in this chapter, and the rest will come out over time, but your review was awesome! Thank you! And yes, Katie McGrath is really close to how I pictured Eva as well, though with blue eyes. Thanks again, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Soundtrack for this chapter is 'Stranger' by Suede James ft. Grace Fulmer

**Chapter 3**

Eva sat up in a rush as soon as consciousness returned. She groaned and clutched her head as a wave of dizziness hit her, but pushed it aside quickly as she looked around to verify she hadn't just woken from a horrible nightmare. When her gaze landed on the form of the blonde man from earlier, she groaned again. So, no, it hadn't been a nightmare.

As soon as her eyes locked with Alucard's, he lifted a brow and shifted slightly. "Feeling better?"

Eva ran her hands over her face and back across her hair. She held them there for a moment as she tried to assimilate everything. When she finally lowered her arms, one hand pulled her braid around and yanked on it to serve as a reminder that she really was there in the flesh. At the feeling of the sharp tug on her scalp, she finally sighed and looked back over at him. "I really am more than 500 years in the past, aren't I?"

"Yes, and judging from your reaction, it is not your doing."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course not. Why would you suspect I would do something that stupid and reckless?"

He gave her an evaluating look. "It was clear that you suspected you had been transported in time before we confirmed it. Plus, you were cataloging the items around us, but not shocked by them. That does tend to make me think you are more familiar with magic than I first believed."

Eva snorted in a very unladylike way. "Please, I believe in magic about as much as I do in demons-" She cut herself off at that point and looked around before she looked back with a troubled gaze. "I suppose I should say I believed. Given what I have seen, I am forced to reevaluate my previous stance."

Alucard couldn't help but be a little curious. "What exactly do you mean?"

Eva wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at the shelves around them as she spoke. "I consider myself a logical person, but I am not closed-minded. I am aware that there is more in the world than science has yet to explain. That doesn't mean there won't ever be an explanation for it, but-"

She paused and looked back over to Alucard. "While I was tied up since none of you would even listen, I decided to try and figure out where I was. What I saw here, it's crazy. Every book title I could read was about magic or monsters. That's not even considering all the rest of the items on the shelves. I saw a book that moved from one shelf to another. By itself."

She shuddered before she continued. "Now, it would be easy for me to try and explain those things away, but given the way you were all acting, I could not. Especially with your questions. As implausible as it seemed-" She stopped and looked him in the eye for a few seconds before she spoke again. "It's the principle of Occam's Razor. The simplest solution is most likely the right one."

Alucard had been sitting in a relaxed pose, with one knee up and an arm across it while she spoke. His stance slowly became tenser as she continued to talk, but at her last words, he sat up straight and gave her a shocked look. His voice reflected that quality when he spoke. "You are a scientist!"

Eva sat back slightly and gave him a wary look at his excitement. "Not a scientist per se. I suppose you might call me a scholar. I haven't decided what I want to be yet, but I enjoy learning, so I am still in school. That is actually why I was in Romania. I was taking a year to study abroad and was traveling through Europe."

Alucard didn't say anything for several moments. He was frowning while he contemplated several things at once. First, by her own admission, she was not from Walachia, which made her a foreigner, but she did not sound like one. Not only that, but she had admitted being able to read several of the book titles, and they were in various languages, so it was likely that she was bilingual at the very least. So her admission of being a scholar might be an understatement. Unless, of course, learning had improved over the years. That was something to consider. He realized he would get no answers without first asking questions.

He finally stood with a sigh and offered her a hand. She took it tentatively, and he spoke as soon as she was up. "Would you mind if I asked you more questions?"

Eva chuckled at the palpable excitement in his tone. She wasn't sure how they had gone from him being suspicious of her to this, but she wasn't going to complain. She smiled up at him with a nod. "I did already agree once. Ask away."

He paused at the sight of her smile. It was the first time he had seen her with any type of pleasant expression, and it highlighted several things, not the least of which was that she was actually a beautiful female. That thought was irrelevant, however, so he brushed it off and gestured to the shelves behind them. "First, you said you were able to read the titles on the books here. Does that mean learning has improved in the future for all of humanity, or are you an exception?"

Eva frowned slightly. She knew they would have questions about her and where she came from, but she really wasn't thrilled about talking about either subject. At least it was just three people. Hopefully, if she kept things vague enough, then nothing she said here would cause too much of an impact on the future. As for herself, she would just have to get over it. She sighed as she finally answered. "I suppose you could say it is a little of both. The illiteracy rate across the globe continues to decrease each year. Most countries have programs that teach the basics to the young at the very least. You know, reading, writing, and arithmetic. The world has become a much smaller place, so it has become necessary."

Alucard looked absolutely mesmerized by her words. "Fascinating. So humanity has thrived then? They have outgrown the terror that kept them ignorant?" He didn't wait for her to answer before he stepped away and paced for a moment before he turned back and spoke again. "I suppose that explains your disbelief in demons as well."

He then frowned slightly before he continued. "Does that mean the church no longer has a hold on the world?"

For once, Eva shared his expression. She frowned deeply before she answered. "Sort of. The catholic church still holds a lot of influence, and Rome is still a force to be reckoned with, but not like it once was. I know good Christians, and I know hypocritical assholes that harbor more hate than any metaphorical demon. At least laws aren't created by the church anymore. At least not outside of the Papal state. Most countries enforce separation of secular and religious. Thankfully. The few that don't are hell on earth. Especially for women. And that doesn't just include Christianity. You can understand why I'm not a big fan of any organized religion."

Alucard felt like this strange woman had just twisted a knife in his chest. However, as he caught her eyes, he saw something that made him wonder at her words. There had been a bitterness behind them that perhaps was due to more than her gender. He spoke before he thought better of it. "I have seen how hateful ignorant people can be when they blindly follow what their religion tells them to. What have you seen?"

Her eyes flicked up to his, and the terrible fire in that glare nearly took his breath away before she looked away. Her voice was hard when she spoke. "More than I care to recall, and something I never want to speak of aloud. Don't ask again."

His eyes followed her as she stepped to the end of the line of shelves. Part of him wanted to grab her and force her to answer his question. She had defied him nearly every time he had said anything, and he was already tired of it. However, he stayed his hand for the moment. Mostly, for now, because there was something in that look that he understood. He wasn't sure what she had seen, but he knew the pain that she was trying to hide behind her rage. For now, he would let her continue to hide it. Besides, they had more important things to discuss. Like the fact that she could read the books on these shelves. If she was going to be stuck here, it might be beneficial.

Alucard followed Eva to the end of the shelves and stopped far enough away not to spook her. He kept his voice even as he changed the subject from the church. "You said that it was both better teaching, and yet you are still an exception. What did you mean? How were you able to read the books here at all?"

Eva let out a sigh and gathered her painful memories back into the box she kept them in before she turned to face the tall blonde. She was grateful that he hadn't pressed. "I meant that, while learning has improved across the globe, I have a better education than most. Especially with languages. I was born in Britain, but my mother made sure that I learned both English and Romanian growing up. She said the latter was my father's language, so she wanted me to learn it. I also had friends that were French, so I had the advantage of learning that while I was young as well."

Alucard raised a brow. She said all of that as though it was a simple thing. He didn't say anything as she continued. "Although I was born in Britain, my mother was originally from the United States. She eventually moved us back there when I was only twelve. Spanish was a common language in the area where we lived, so I was able to learn that as well. I also picked up Latin and Italian in school. I tried to learn Greek in college, but I barely know the basics. I can't count myself as fluent yet."

When she stopped, Alucard gave her an evaluating look. "I have not heard of the United States, however, that notwithstanding, you have listed at least six languages that you are fluent in, and one more that you know somewhat. That has to be more than just luck."

Eva blushed slightly and looked away. "Not luck so much, but better opportunities. I never knew my father, but my mother was a doctor. She never had a huge practice, but it was enough to make sure I was able to have a good education. Plus, she would have killed me if I hadn't applied myself."

Alucard froze. So many things ran through his head at that moment. Though only one word circled through his mind and was the next to come from his mouth, whether he willed it or not. "Was?"

Eva sighed and turned back with a nod. "Yes. She's been gone for about a year and a half now. Please don't ask me more."

He suddenly understood the rage and wondered if they didn't have more in common than he first believed, this strange woman from the future and he. Still, he had no desire to bring up his own mother, so he would respect her wishes and not ask her more about hers. "I apologize."

When she nodded and started randomly pulling out books to look at them, he decided to ask what he had been thinking originally. "Given how you arrived, it is impossible for us to get you back the same way. However, we are currently looking for a way to fight Dracula. We need to find a way to pinpoint his castle. While we do that, we can also search to see if there is a reason the mirror acted the way it did with you. It should not have been able to do as it did. Would you be willing to help us look?"

Eva looked over at him sharply when he mentioned Dracula. She searched his face to see if he was lying, or if he really meant what he was saying. He only gave her an earnest look in return. It was at that point that several things she had noticed before came back to her. She had initially written them off as her imagination during the time that she had been stressed; that she had seen fangs instead of teeth. Knowing what she did now, she began to wonder if that was really the case. Especially with his question.

She took a step back and watched his mouth intently as he opened it to ask her what was wrong. When she caught sight of what she had been looking for, her breath caught. Her eyes flicked up to his. "Oh, dear god. Alucard. Dracula backwards because you are his son."

Alucard froze. It was several seconds before he could speak. "I need to quit underestimating your intelligence."

Eva's breath was coming slightly faster as she backed further away. Alucard held both hands up to try and reassure her. "Please do not be afraid. I am not like my father."

"You're a vampire. An honest to god vampire. Fangs and all. Holy shit." She ignored his attempts to ease her fear as she continued to back away. She had a powerful urge to run, but she already knew how effective that would be. Plus, she didn't want to turn her back on him. Instead, her mind was rushing, trying to figure out what options she could possibly use before he decided to pounce now that she knew.

Her attention was snagged by what appeared to be a wooden stake shoved in between two books. She really wondered what the hell the people that owned this place had been up to, but she wasn't going to question her luck. She grabbed it without a second thought and brandished it at the approaching vampire.

As soon as Alucard saw what she had grabbed, he lost his patience. This woman pushed his limits in nearly every interaction they had. Now, despite his reassurances and how he treated her so far, she threatened him with a stake? That was the last straw. He moved faster than her eyes could follow and had her disarmed and her pinned to his chest with her arms immobilized.

She screamed and started struggling as soon as he grabbed her. Alucard tried to repress a growl of frustration, but it still came out. At least the sound worked to stop her screaming. He took a deep breath to calm himself, though he didn't let her go. His voice was at least even when he finally spoke. "We are searching for a way to kill my father. He has declared war on all humanity. He wishes to wipe them from the face of the earth, and I cannot allow him to do that."

It was several moments before she finally spoke. "Why should I believe you? You didn't deny that you are his son. Why would you want to stop him? Why are you still holding me?"

Alucard could not believe his ears. He could hear how fast her heart was beating in her chest. He could practically taste how frightened she was, and she still refused to simply give in and listen to reason. Was that a product of her time, or was that just how stubborn she was. He had never been so aggravated. Well, at least not with any other person than Belmont. He had the option to punch the hunter, at least.

He pushed his irritation aside and looked down at the woman pinned in his arms as she looked back over her shoulder and up at him. He planned to try and reason with her. However, the angle gave him a view of her neck and breasts that was distracting, to say the least. He once again pushed the unwanted thoughts aside as he tried to explain. "I do not want to restrain you. I will explain if you would listen without threatening me."

Eva finally dropped her head and nodded. "I apologize for overreacting. I suppose if you wanted to eat me, you would have done it already."

Alucard let her go with a huff. "Such a way with words."

She turned to him with a raised brow. "Well, am I wrong?"

He gave her a deadpan look, though it didn't last long as she refused to budge. Finally, he shrugged. "No, I suppose you aren't." He then made a point of snapping the stake in two, which made her jump, but before he could continue, they were joined by both Trevor and Sypha. They both looked like they had been running.

Trevor put his hands on his knees and glared at the two of them. "We heard screaming. What happened?"

Alucard sighed, and Eva grimaced, although her expression quickly cleared as she gave the others hard looks. "The two of you aren't vampires as well, are you?"

Sypha gasped, and Trevor stood up with a look of distaste. His voice conveyed just how unhappy he was with the comparison. "My family has hunted vampires for generations. Hell no, I'm not a vampire, and Sypha is a Speaker."

Alucard sneered next to Eva at Trevor's remark. "Yes, the mighty Belmonts. Slayers of all the evils, and yet here we are stuck under the ruins of a fallen dynasty with the last drunken son."

Trevor looked like he was about to say something, but Sypha put a hand on his arm. Eva looked back and forth between the two men before she sighed. "I apologize then. Though, if I am going to help figure out how to find a way to defeat Dracula with you, then there are a lot of questions I still need to be answered. Namely, why Dracula's son is here with you and why the three of you are trying to do this alone."

Trevor made a disgusted wave of his hand, but Sypha looked at Alucard with shock. "I did not expect you to tell her."

He sighed. "She figured out my heritage on her own. As for asking for her assistance, since we need to figure out how to help her get home as well, I felt it was prudent. Especially since she is fluent in six languages and partially familiar with a seventh. She could be helpful."

Sypha clapped her hands in excitement, but Trevor threw his up in the air. "Am I the only one in my own home that can't read the damn books?"

Alucard gave him a smirk. "Perhaps your talents lie in other areas, like pissing yourself, or getting punched in each town you visit."

"Fuck you, Alucard."

Sypha grabbed Trevor with a sigh and pulled him back the way they came. She called back over her shoulder. "I'm sure you can show Eva where to start. Let me know if you need help!"

Once they were out of sight, Alucard gestured to one of the sets of stairs. "This way."

Eva sighed. She could already tell this was going to be hell. She hoped she could figure out how to get home soon. Otherwise, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to survive. Before she followed him, she called out. "Do you have water? And my bag?"

Alucard pointed to a spot behind her before he spoke. "We can get water on the way." With another sigh, Eva picked up her bag and followed him up the stairs.

**A/N: **I know it has only been a matter of a few hours in story, but so much to cover! Still, we are already starting to see how their dynamics will develop. All of them lol. Also, to my guest reviewer with the amazing long review, thank you! Your review is so much awesome! As you can see, some of it was addressed in this chapter already, to an extent. We will see more of it as the story develops. I don't want to give too much away yet, but I will say that yes, we will see more of her driving Alucard batty lol, and yes that will include more of his other nature coming out. :) I can't wait either, though it won't be happening in the next few chapters. It will take time to get to that point. And, no I do not mind the reviews at all! Thanks again to all my readers and I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Alucard led Eva across to another section of the library, he paused and grabbed one of the canteens that Sypha had brought with them. He didn't have as much need for things of that nature, but as he took in the grateful look on Eva's face, he was glad that at least one of his companions was competent enough to think of those types of details. That became a distant thought when their guest finally opened her bag for the first time.

He could admit that he was just as curious as to what was in it as Trevor had been, even if he hadn't been rude enough to dig around in it without permission. Unfortunately, with the way she held it, he was not allowed to see much. He gave her a curious look when she pulled out a small bottle that rattled. She must have noticed, as she spoke up, without him having to say anything. "I may have been trying to hide my limp, but my leg still hurts like hell. Plus, I can already feel it swelling. This should help me stay on my feet a little longer. It wasn't as bad as I thought, mostly bruising and minor cuts after I got a good look at it, thanks to my boots."

He blinked a few times before he gestured at the bottle. "That is medicine?"

She nodded as she threw a couple of the small pills in her mouth and followed them with a swallow of water. Once they were down, she spoke again. "It is called ibuprofen. It's a simple analgesic and antiinflammatory."

The look he gave her almost bordered on awe. She shook her head as she tossed him the bottle. "Don't overthink it. It's actually common where I'm from. It's a household item. I suppose I will have to ration it now that I'm here since I don't know when I'll be getting home."

She paused with a frown at that point as she watched Alucard look over the tiny bottle. It was several moments later that her look finally cleared a little, and she spoke again. "I don't suppose that willows grow in this area, do they?"

His gaze jerked back up to hers in shock as he handed the bottle back to her slowly. "The Church has denounced the Pagan use of the willow tree."

Eva rolled her eyes and snorted. "Of course it has. However, willow bark is the best source of acetylsalicylic acid. If I can't get home in the next day or two, and you are all going to be going on some quest to fight god knows what, then it might be best if I have at least some form of pain medicine on hand."

When he just stared at her blankly, she sighed and put the bottle back in her bag. "You know, I thought when I said my mother was a doctor that this wouldn't be such a surprise. I know we have come way beyond using willow bark as a treatment, but that doesn't mean I don't know the roots of modern medicine. That is unless you haven't ever heard of it either?"

Alucard looked away with a slight furrow of his brows. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to make it seem as though I questioned you personally or doubted what you said. I have heard of that solution, that is not the issue. It is only that you remind me of-" He cut himself off at that point. It was a few seconds before he looked back, and his face was blank once more. "I know Belmont told you Sypha was a Speaker, do you know what that means?"

Eva looked confused at his apparent change of subject but shook her head anyway. "No, I've never heard of Speakers."

Somehow, that news did not surprise him. He gestured for them to continue walking while he explained. "Speakers are a nomadic tribe of people that gather the knowledge of all the areas they travel through. The lore, the history, the magic. Sypha is a mage, which is rare, even among Speakers, but they hold more knowledge than almost any. This trove notwithstanding, the Speakers are some of the most educated people in the land."

Eva suddenly understood. He hadn't changed the subject after all. "I see. So, I remind you of Sypha."

He stopped at that point, and Eva looked around at the books nearest them. Since she was occupied, she missed the way his brows furrowed when he glanced at her when she spoke. However, his face was blank once more when she turned back once again. "Are these the most relevant books for what you are looking for?"

He caught her gaze when she looked back at him, and his eyes seemed to bore into her for long enough that she almost felt uncomfortable. When she took a step back, he finally broke eye contact and gestured to the shelf on the left. "There are many subjects we are researching. This is one of them."

Eva blinked a few times and swallowed. She wasn't sure where his intensity had come from, or what that had been about, but she tried to ignore the way his golden eyes had made her heart hammer, not in fear that time. Instead, she attempted to find the books she was capable of reading.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Alucard had brought Eva up to that section of the library. She had found a small stack of books in languages she could read and had taken them to a spot where she made herself as comfortable as she could get on the floor and was currently skimming through them to see what she could find. Alucard was not far away doing much the same.

Eva shut the book she had been reading with a frustrated sigh before she stood and stretched. She was irritated, tired, hungry, and all-around not happy, but she doubted there was much to be done about it. Alucard had glanced over at the noise she made with a raised brow, and her only response was to grimace at him. Though, that quickly changed. As grumpy as she was feeling, she was even more curious, and now that she wasn't so overwhelmed, her curiosity had time to flourish.

She took a few steps toward the tall blonde and tilted her head to the side a little. "Adrian, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

He raised a brow at her. "Adrian? The others call me Alucard."

Eva frowned slightly but didn't break her gaze away. "I suppose I can call you that if you really want me to. I somehow got the impression you didn't like it with everything you said about your father earlier. Plus, it isn't your given name. Do you mind it that much?"

He set the book he held back on the shelf and turned to face her fully. He looked over her face for several seconds before he responded. "You are incredibly observant for a human. I'm not sure that Sypha has even picked up on that fact."

Eva glared at him. "I doubt it has anything to do with my humanity, thank you very much."

He held up a hand in a conciliatory gesture. "I did not mean to offend." He then paused for a moment and looked into her eyes once again before he continued. "I have chosen to take up the name Alucard as a symbol of my resolve, but I will not object if you prefer to call me Adrian."

This time, it was Eva's turn to look at him carefully. They had barely known each other for a matter of hours, but she felt like he was endowing her with a favor that he would not have given to just anyone. Perhaps it was merely because she had figured out that he didn't like the name Alucard, but had taken it out of necessity. Still, he had been mostly nice to her so far, so she didn't see any reason not to be kind back.

She gave him a nod. "Fine then, Adrian. Will you answer my original question?"

His lips quirked into an almost smile. "What did you want to know?"

Eva sighed and crossed her arms. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want, but are the stories true? About Dracula? Vlad the Impaler, the first vampire, the strongest of them all. And if so, how exactly- I mean, how did he even have a son in the first place, and why are you set on killing your own father? I understand that he is set to destroy humanity, but-" She looked away uncomfortably.

Alucard had to repress a sigh. He was not shocked by her questions. If anything, he was only surprised they had not come up sooner. He leaned back against the shelf he had been standing next to and closed his eyes. He hated thinking of the events that brought them all to this point, but he could not yet put them aside. Not until his father was dealt with. For whatever reason, Eva had been dragged into this. That meant, despite how much he did not want to speak of it, she deserved to know his motivation.

Alucard didn't speak for long enough that Eva began to feel even worse for speaking up. Especially when she remembered how she had responded to his questions about her mother. She had just opened her mouth to tell him to forget she asked when he finally started to speak. "You seem to be insatiably curious. However, in this case, I will agree that you deserve the answers to at least some of those questions. Most you would have found out in time from the others anyway."

Eva still felt incredibly uncomfortable. She regretted her curiosity already as she caught sight of the sadness in his eyes. She didn't need to have that explained. It was something she saw in the mirror often enough. Still, he was already talking again before she could tell him to stop.

"I am sure that the stories of my father have been warped over the centuries, but the name Impaler was earned at one point. Before he met my mother." Alucard paused at that point, and a sad smile graced his face as he looked at her. "My mother was named Lisa. She was a human woman that approached my father and demanded that he teach her to be a doctor."

Eva gasped and put a hand over mouth. She wasn't given a chance to say anything else before he continued. "I am aware that it is hard for people to believe, but my father loved my mother very much. A little more than a year ago, the bishops took her in for being a witch, and she was burned. My father had come so far, but that act proved to him all the worst things he believed about humanity. It drove him into insanity, and he has decided to wipe them from the earth. I cannot allow it in my mother's memory."

Alucard had been so lost in his thoughts as he retold his painful past that he had not realized Eva had started to tremble. It wasn't until she fell to her knees that his attention was jerked back to her. His eyes widened in shock as he saw both her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks. He took a step toward her and called her name. When she didn't respond at all, he began to understand that she didn't see the room around her.

It wasn't until he knelt in front of her and called her name again that her eyes finally locked on his. He was shocked to find enough pain to drown in, yet she still managed to wipe away the tears and speak. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for even asking. How could I tell you to not ask about my mother and then make you tell me about yours? God, I'm a monster."

He frowned as he helped her to her feet. She was still trembling, and he had the urge to try and comfort her, despite the fact that he felt despair just as strongly as she apparently did. Or perhaps because of that reason. He settled for putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You could not have known what the reason was. I agreed to tell you, so do not blame yourself."

Eva shook her head. "Still, I understand better than most how that feels." She looked away, and he felt her shoulders tense and watched her jaw clench before she finally spoke again. "The reason I asked you not to ask about my mother, she volunteered to help in a country that isn't known for being friendly to Christians. There were a lot of people that were dying, though, and she couldn't stand to see it. She ended up being caught in the middle of a battle. The men that captured her held her along with several other people for months. They raped and tortured all the women before they beheaded them for being what they called infidels. They filmed it all, so I was forced to watch it. I had to verify it was her for the authorities."

Alucard felt like she had just punched him. His instinct that they had more in common than he first thought had been correct. Horribly, vilely correct. This was more than he could process. He took several steps back and stood there stiffly for several seconds before he could find the words to speak again. "Perhaps we should go see if there is something else Sypha needs us to look into."

He was glad when her only response was to wipe away the last of her tears and give him a nod. She followed him in silence back to where Sypha was looking through a different section.

* * *

Sypha was thankful for their help when they both came back, but she didn't miss the tenseness between them. The one time she did ask about it, they both claimed it was nothing. That caused her to huff and take her book off to another aisle, but she didn't ask again. Thankfully, the uneasiness between the two seemed to ease as the evening wore down.

She had pretty much been trying to ignore all the other occupants of the underground library for the time being. Thankfully, she had found several things that had kept her occupied. Not the least of which was her most recent find. She rushed to the rail to see if any of the others were close by and saw Trevor below her. Her voice held excitement as she called down. "Guess what I have found!"

He looked up from the box of daggers he held. "What?"

"It is amazing!"

He rolled his eyes at her before he spoke again. "When I say what, that doesn't mean I want to ask more questions."

Sypha nearly growled in frustration at him and turned away from the rail. Thankfully, he realized it was something important enough for him to stop being a jerk and put his toys aside for the moment to go see what she was on about. By that time, Eva had come out of an adjoining aisle to see as well, as had Alucard.

When Trevor finally joined them, Sypha was already showing them the spell she had found that would lock the castle in place. She just needed to figure out the last of it, as it had been unfinished.

As unfamiliar with everything as Eva was, she was impressed with the Speaker. Despite the times, she was an intelligent woman, and that had to be a rare commodity in the fifteenth century. Still, they left Sypha to finish the task, since she was really the only one that could.

When the Speaker left to try and puzzle out the format of the spell, Eva finally turned to the two men. She grimaced at Trevor and finally looked at Alucard. She doubted he would really know the answer to her question, but she didn't want to ask the Belmont. "I was wondering if there was something I could possibly eat, and more water than what was in that skin earlier. A place to get a little rest might be beneficial as well."

Alucard blinked at her and gave her a humored look before he gestured to Trevor. "Belmont might be better suited to answer those questions than I would, I'm afraid."

She grimaced at his lack of an answer. "Yes, but you aren't an asswipe with no manners, either."

Trevor huffed in exasperation. "Oh, come on. You can't still be mad about earlier."

Eva glared at him. "You called me a whore."

He shrugged but quickly held up both hands when her glare intensified. "Look, I'm sorry. I guess styles are different when you're from, so I beg you're forgiveness, okay?"

Eva's eyes narrowed for a few moments before she finally relented. "Fine. I suppose if we are going to have to work together for god knows how long then it wouldn't make things easier to stay mad at you."

Trevor rolled his eyes and shook his head at her half-assed agreement, but otherwise didn't comment. Instead, he pointed down to the lower level at a couple of crates near the stairs. "Those are the supplies we brought. There isn't a lot, so don't go wild. We may be here for a while, and it will have to keep for all three of us. The Princeling here says he's fine for some time with just a little human food, so you don't have to worry about your neck. There's also a well on the bottom level in the back for more water. You can take one of the skins and refill it when you need. You shouldn't have trouble finding it."

Eva gave him a nod in thanks and was about to turn to go grab something to eat. It had been nearly a day if she was estimating right since she last ate. She was stopped when he called out once more. He looked slightly contrite as he gestured around. "There really isn't a place to rest. This wasn't designed to be more than a repository. The well is down here for emergencies, but that's it. No one ever expected to house above to be gone. You'll have to make do with that coat of yours, and find a cozy corner to sleep in when you're ready."

Eva swallowed a sigh. Somehow she had a feeling this was the least of the things she would have to worry about before this was over. "I understand. Thanks." She gave Alucard a nod as well before she turned to at least find the well and grab a bite to eat before she grabbed her coat and find a corner. It had been afternoon when she had been pulled through the mirror in her time, but only morning here, so she had been awake for longer than she was used to. Add to that the fact that she had been through emotional hell, and physical abuse, and she was exhausted. Maybe things would look brighter when she woke.

**A/N: **Such intense interactions between them all in such a short amount of time! I suppose that is what dire circumstances do to people. Well, you have all seen a little bit of Eva's history, so what do you think? Are you as shocked as Adrian? Well, there is more to come, and the next chapter will be interesting. I promise :) Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once Eva found a little something to eat, she then went to locate the well she had been pointed to. She was glad to see that it was in working order with at least a bucket that hauled the water up and that the liquid seemed clean with no added taste, and there seemed to be plenty of it. Since they appeared to be underground, the well had to be even further down, which would mean that any pathogens from the surface should have been filtered out long before they reached whatever reservoir this water was held in. At least she hoped so.

Once she filled the canteen, she went back up and grabbed her coat from where she had left it. She then went and explained to the rest of them the time difference, and why she was exhausted. She found it a little funny that Sypha scolded her for not mentioning it sooner before she shooed her off to a nearby aisle and told her to get some sleep. She then threatened both of the men to keep their silence so Eva could rest.

Eva was more than a little grateful to the Speaker. Despite how distracted the other woman had been for most of the time she had been there, so far, she had been the nicest of the bunch. Not that Adrian hadn't been polite with her, but he was intense, to say the least. Plus, not all of their interactions had been pleasant. Though, part of that had been her own fault. Still, she was glad Sypha was there as a sort of buffer. With those thoughts occupying her mind as she settled in, it was not long after she curled up in her bulky coat before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Eva wasn't sure if it was morning or not when she woke again. Since this place had no real way for her to tell. They were underground, and the lanterns were always lit. However, she couldn't hear anything, so she assumed the others were sleeping, so she tried to stay as quiet as possible as she headed to the chamber pot that had also been pointed out to her. She wrinkled her nose at it but wasn't going to not use it. It was better than nothing.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she made her way back to where she left her coat and found Adrian standing over it. His voice was low and held a note of concern when he spoke. "You did not sleep long. Are you rested well enough?"

Eva put a hand over her heart and gave him a mock frown. "Well, I'm definitely not getting back to sleep now."

When his only response was to look troubled, she took pity on him and grinned. "Sorry, I'm just teasing. I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep anyway. I'm lucky if I get a straight five hours on any given night. It'll be fine, especially in these circumstances. I don't think it would be possible for me to sleep any more soundly than that in such strange conditions."

Adrian didn't look entirely convinced, but he gave her a nod. "The others are sleeping still, but I doubt they will be for long either. If you are interested in looking for information about the mirror, there is an index at the base of the stairs. It is the book on the pedestal."

Eva was glad to hear that, but she had something else in mind. She leaned down and grabbed her bag from where it had been lying next to her and gave him a halfhearted smile. "Actually, I was hoping to have a little time alone this morning. Since everyone else is asleep, now will be as good a time as any."

He looked into her eyes for a few moments to determine what she meant, but the longer he held her gaze, all he could see was the shadow of the horror from the day before. Finally, he nodded and stepped back. "I will be able to hear you from anywhere in this place if you call out."

She raised a brow at that fact but bit back the smart remark she had on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she nodded back. "Hopefully, I won't need to." He then watched as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

It was not long after Eva left that Trevor and Sypha woke as well. Not that they had slept any longer than she had, but they had been used to short nights recently. They all knew the dire need for them to find something as soon as possible.

After nearly half an hour, Sypha finally noticed that Alucard was not acting like his normally stoic self. She also noted the absence of their guest and wondered if the two instances had something to do with one another. She could not help her curiosity, and despite the rebuff she had received the day before, she still had to ask. "Alucard, you look almost worried. Is something wrong?"

Alucard grimaced before he could catch himself and was only thankful that Trevor was not around. He looked over at Sypha and decided that perhaps she might actually understand. "I am."

Sypha's brows furrowed at his admission. Alucard was usually more composed than that. Even when he spoke of what had happened to his mother, he had held himself together. Not that he was discomposed now, but the fact that he had admitted to worry was unexpected. She didn't get to ask why before he continued. "Yesterday, just before Eva and I came back to work with you, I told her why my father has declared war on humanity. Her reaction was rather unexpected."

He paused for long enough that Sypha had to prompt him to continue. "How so?"

He shook off the memories of Eva's tears and continued. "Apparently, her mother was a doctor. She shared that the woman had volunteered in a faraway country where there was a war to help those affected. While she was there, she had been caught in the middle and was brutally murdered."

Sypha covered a gasp. Neither of them noticed Trevor had walked up during the retelling, but both their gazes jerked around when they heard his voice. "Oh, just what we need. Another melancholy soul that misses their mother."

Alucard looked like he was debating whether he should change his mind about eating the last of the Belmonts for just a second before Sypha huffed and grabbed Trevor to pull him to the side. She whispered something harsh and fast to him before she turned back to Alucard. "It has been some time since she has been gone, perhaps it would be best to check on her."

Alucard sent a last hard look at Trevor before he nodded. "You might be correct. She can't have gone far. I will be back shortly."

He walked a short distance away before he paused to see if he could hear where she might have gone. It was less than a minute later that he heard movement from the lowest level. When he made his way to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around for a moment to try and see if he could pinpoint where she had gone. It only took him a moment to realize she was in the farthest corner and entirely out of sight. That didn't surprise him. If she had wanted to be alone, that was the one spot that could not be seen unless you walked right in front of it. Still, it had been some time and given her reaction the day before, it might be best if she rejoined the others.

His footsteps were silent as he walked over to where she was. He froze in shock as soon as he rounded the last corner. His eyes widened, and he seemed to take in every detail, all at once. Though, he could not manage to force his gaze away from the sight in front of him. His gaze traveled from her feet, where she had removed her tall boots. Then up her creamy, lean legs. If he had thought there had been little left to his imagination with her breeches, he had been mistaken. There was a minuscule scrap of cloth that covered her womanhood and the ample curve of her hips.

She had unbound her long dark hair, and it hung down in a wavy curtain that covered one half of her front as she had her head turned down. His eyes followed her hand as it dipped a scrap of cloth into the bucket perched on the edge of the well next to her before it came back and gently caressed under the full curve of her breast.

Alucard suddenly felt his fangs _ache _in a way he was unfamiliar with. He had never experienced anything quite like it before. He hadn't even realized that he had made a strangled noise until Eva's head shot up. Their wide-eyed gazes locked for an unknown amount of time. Finally, sense returned to them both. When that happened, Alucard barely had the time to raise his hands and take a step back before Eva had lifted the bucket next to her and thrown it at him.

It did not reach him, but the water did. He was drenched from head to foot as her screeching voice followed it. "I said alone, asshole!" By that point, he didn't even bother trying to explain. There was no point. He simply turned on his heel and headed back the way he came.

Alucard had not planned to go back to where Sypha and Trevor were waiting. He was already having a hard enough time controlling a wave of conflicting emotions. Some of which were urging him to go back down the stairs and make sure that frustrating woman understood just how incredibly, well, frustrating she was. For more than one reason.

However, they both met him on the stairs. They stared at him for several seconds before Trevor used one hand to motion up and down. "Uh, why are you all wet?"

Alucard's jaw clenched, and his eyes flashed, but he didn't answer. In the end, he didn't need to. It was only a few seconds after Trevor's question that Eva came running up the stairs. Her hair was still down, and she had only donned her pants and shirt. It was clear to see that she was livid as she looked at Adrian. "If you ever think about doing something like that again, I swear to god it will be more than a bucket I throw at you!"

There was absolute silence after her outburst for several seconds. Alucard refused to look at her, or either of the others for that matter. Trevor was the first to break it. He looked back and forth between the two, taking in Eva's state of dress before his eyes widened and he looked at Alucard. "Wait! Did you catch her with her clothes off?"

Both Eva and Alucard glared at him. He just grinned at their looks. "You did! You sly dog. So tell me, how-"

Eva took a threatening step toward him and nearly growled out her next words. "Finish that question, and I swear I will cut your nuts off."

Trevor looked truly frightened for a split second. It very nearly sounded like she meant it. Before he could say anything, a frowning Sypha got between them all and pinned Eva with an almost glare. "I think we should all calm down."

Trevor picked that moment to mumble something under his breath. "Yeah, there's no need to threaten a man's family jewels like that."

Eva's eyes flashed again, but Sypha spoke up once again before any other retort could be made. "Eva, I understand why you might be upset if that is what happened, but please know that Alucard did not go to find you with those thoughts in mind. He was not trying to disturb your privacy, but we were all worried about your state of mind after your confession about your mother yesterday."

Eva 's face lost all color as she turned to Adrian. "You told them?"

He finally turned to her with a frown. "I felt it would help them understand a few things, and then you would not have to go through the retelling again. It obviously disturbed you."

Eva's fist clenched next to her side before it raised. She opened it and clenched it again several times, as though she wasn't sure if she wanted to strike him or make a point. Finally, she lowered her hand in a sharp negating gesture. "Fine. I apologize for yelling at you."

Alucard blinked once before he lowered his head. "I apologize for walking in on you. It was not my intention to try and catch you in such a compromising position, nor did I mean to stare, I was merely shocked."

Eva had been ready to accept his apology and drop the subject. However, her eyes narrowed at his last words, and she couldn't just let it go. "You say that, but your fangs grew."

Trevor looked at Eva like she had lost her mind. "What?"

Sypha spoke up at that point before she thought better of what it would mean. Her knowledge of the lore outweighing her good sense. "Actually, according to the legends we have on vampires, there is a direct correlation between lustful desire and-"

"Enough, We do not need to hear this, Sypha." The Speaker blinked over at the scowling face of her rather upset vampire companion and the blushing, glaring face of the other woman and realized that, no, they really didn't need to hear that at the moment.

"Perhaps you are correct. Actually, I think it might be a good idea if Eva works with me this morning."

Alucard wasn't sure which one of the women he was currently more upset with. He knew it was in Sypha's nature to spout out the knowledge she had, but at that moment, he wished it was about anything other than his people. As for Eva, he had always believed that intelligence and keen observations were skills to warrant merit. And under different circumstances, he would still agree. However, she continued to use those skills to his detriment, it seemed. He was not upset at all when Eva turned to the Speaker with a nod of agreement.

"Let me go get the rest of my things, and I'll meet you back where you were yesterday." Sypha gave her a nod before they all walked off in different directions.

* * *

Even though Eva had agreed to join Sypha, she pretty much stayed out of the Speaker's way while she worked on the spell to lock the castle in place. Instead, she wandered the closest aisles and took the opportunity to look at the weird and wonderful things that this place held. It was a trove of everything that any fantasy enthusiast could imagine. Well, at least if their imagination ran to the macabre. The various 'trophies' were a bit much, as far as she was concerned.

It was as she wandered from one aisle into another that she saw Adrian enter at the other end. She hadn't realized she had drifted so far from where Sypha was working. They both froze for a moment, but as he turned to go back the other way, Eva called out to stop him. "Wait, Adrian. Can I speak to you for a moment? Please?"

There was a moment's hesitation before he turned back to face her. His face was kept in a carefully controlled mask when he spoke. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

Eva felt her cheeks heat slightly and cursed her inability to stop it from happening, but she still forced her eyes to stay on his as she spoke. "Actually, I wanted to apologize again. In a way that came across as more sincere and without all the anger behind it. I've had time to cool down now, and even though I don't know you well, from what I have seen, that wasn't something you would have done on purpose. I overreacted and was horrible to you. I hope that we can move past it."

Alucard blinked down at this conundrum of a woman several times before he could find the words to respond. "I accept your apology, but only if you will accept mine as well. Though it was not my intent to make you uncomfortable, my shock caused us both embarrassment. I apologize as well."

Eva held out her hand with a slight tilt of her lips. "Sounds good to me."

Alucard chuckled as he shook her hand. He was going to have to quit thinking of her like any other woman. She defied any known boundaries. Though, now that they were at least back on speaking terms, he did have questions. "If you don't mind my asking, what were you doing?"

Eva felt her face flush again at his pointed question, but she ignored it as she tried to explain. "I thought it was pretty self-explanatory. I was cleaning up. I don't know about you, but where I'm from, daily showers are a thing. Since that isn't possible here, I was making do with the next best thing on hand."

He gave her a curious look. "Showers? As in the rain?"

Eva tried not to, but a laugh bubbled up. Luckily, Adrian didn't seem bothered by it, especially since she started speaking right away as well. "I suppose it functions similarly. However, it is created artificially with indoor plumbing, and we can control the temperature of the water. It is supposed to be a utilitarian function for cleaning, but it has morphed over the years. It can be pleasant as well."

Adrain had gotten a faraway look in his eyes, and Eva wondered what he was thinking about before he turned back to her with curiosity. "And you do this every day? Shower?"

She chuckled again but nodded. "Yes. I'm not a big fan of feeling grimy or being smelly. After the last day especially. I wasn't able to get as clean as I would have liked, but I hope I was able to get to worst of it off at least."

"You don't smell unpleasant at all."

Eva's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Adrian. For a split second, it looked like he had been just as shocked that he had said that aloud as she felt. Thankfully, neither one of them had the chance to explore it. Sypha came around the corner with an excited look. "There you are! I think I may have found something that will help."

Both of the others had mixed feelings about the interruption. However, when they turned to see what the Speaker was talking about, they also both realized it might have been a good thing.

**A/N: **First off, thank you to my guest reviewer! I usually would reply directly, but since I can't, have my thanks here :) I'm glad you like Eva too. As for my note, I had really hoped to have had this out yesterday, but I forgot I'm on call all this week and the world seems to have gone mad. Anyway, even though life happens, I have still somehow prevailed and managed to get this out to you. I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be the one with the demon attack, so it should be interesting, to say the least. I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to it! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They had all gathered around Sypha, and she gestured to the two books that she held. One held the spell that would lock the castle in place, the other was a new one. It was that one that she held up with a smile. "This has cross-references that I can use with Adamic roots in the spell so that I can finish it. I'm not sure how I missed it before."

Alucard gave her an odd look. "What is that word?"

Sypha gave him a smug look. "It is the original language spoken by Adam and Eve in the garden of Eden. The first before they were all split in the tower of Babel by God to prevent human cooperation."

Alucard gave her a flat look. "Is that how you understand that story?"

Eva looked at Adrian before she gave Sypha a curious look. She wondered for a moment if he was having the same thoughts she was. Sypha struck her as a rather pragmatic woman, so the fact that she seemed to believe in the tower at all was odd. Though, given what she had seen over the last two days, who knew. It could have been real.

Sypha seemed oblivious to their disbelief as she continued. "Oh yes, Speakers are the enemy of God. We foster cooperation and hold our stories inside ourselves so he cannot strike them down in jealousy."

All of the others were giving her looks as though they were unsure of exactly how to respond. However, none of them had a chance to. It was at that moment that a resounding bang echoed through the entire structure. They all looked up in shock before Sypha looked back with disgust. "See, God hates me!"

Alucard sighed as he eyed the dirt floating down. "I doubt that's god."

When another bang resounded, they all tensed and glared up. It was a few seconds later that Trevor practically growled. "If only that mirror hadn't been shattered."

The others eyed him curiously, though Eva felt a slight pang of regret. Obviously, whatever had brought her to this place had not served to help them if it destroyed something that could have been useful. She wasn't given long to worry about it as Adrian spoke soon after. "I believe there might have been at least one shard large enough to carve the runes into directly, but doing so could limit its usefulness."

Sypha gave him an excited look. "Oh, that's a good idea, but I can't do both at once."

Alucard went to sift through the pieces of the mirror and came back with one that was larger than two books together. He then looked over at Sypha. "I know some Chaldaic. I also know how to carve the runes and operate a distance mirror. Which shall I do?"

They both then looked at Trevor and Eva. She stepped forward immediately. "I don't know either of those, but I'll help any way I can."

Alucard felt the side of his lips tilt up, but he shook his head. "You need to stay back if you are not a trained fighter." He then looked at Trevor, who still looked unsure.

Trevor looked back and forth between Sypha and Alucard as the banging got louder. "I don't know how to do those things either."

Alucard practically growled as he stepped forward. "It's time to choose Belmont. You're either the last son of a warrior dynasty, or you're a lucky drunk. Which is it?"

Trevor looked up once with a frown before he looked back at Alucard. "Alright. Alucard, get the mirror working and see if you can get me force numbers, species, and weapons count. Sypha stays on her job for now. Eva, you stay back and only help if there is dire need."

Everyone moved to do as directed. Though, Eva moved to the far side of where Alucard was working. She watched in interest as he pulled one glove off with his teeth and held the mirror shard in his other hand. He held a finger out, and the nail grew so he could start carving the runes into the glass. Her voice was barely over a whisper when she spoke. "Fascinating."

Adrian looked over at her with a raised brow. "What?"

She pointed at his hand, and he looked almost taken aback for a moment. "Given your reaction to finding out about my heritage, I didn't think 'fascinating' would be your response to seeing further proof of it."

Eva had to fight not to roll her eyes. Though she wasn't given a chance to say anything. A frustrated Sypha spoke up from nearby. "Now is not the time!"

They both looked away from each other as Trevor turned with a frown. "I'll fortify the point of entry."

By that point, Alucard had finished the runes, but he turned to face Trevor. "I think we're going to see the size and disposition of the attacking force fairly quickly with our own eyes, Belmont."

Trevor was arming himself, but he turned to face Alucard. "I'm forced to agree. Do you have a further suggestion?"

Alucard's face lost all expression, and his voice became deceptively calm. "Are you asking my advice?"

Trevor rolled his eyes as he walked to where the vampire was standing. "We're working together, Alucard. You're still a bastard, but you're the bastard I chose to fight beside back in Gresit. Do you have a problem with any of that?"

Alucard had a slight frown by that time, but it cleared after a moment, and he gave Trevor an almost smile. "Not at all."

Trevor took it in stride. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Using this to find Dracula's castle. Now." Eva took in a sharp gasp next to them, and Alucard gave her a hard look. He didn't say anything to her. Instead, he turned back to Trevor. "We are trapped in a box down here, and will eventually be overwhelmed unless we change the nature of the battle."

Trevor grabbed the handle of his strange weapon. "Agreed." He then turned to the Speaker. "Sypha."

She called back. "I'm close to getting it!"

"I'll protect you for as long as I can."

She looked back with a soft look. "I know." She then disappeared into the aisle. Presumably, to concentrate.

As soon as she was gone, Eva looked on in awe as Alucard focused on the mirror shard, and an image of an architectural impossibility showed up. Alucard's voice was low when he spoke. "There you are." However, it was not there long before it disappeared. The image wavered before it reappeared. The castle was the same, but the area around it was different. This time, it was in the middle of a town. Alucard looked on in horror as parts of the city were destroyed.

Eva couldn't see as well from where she was standing, but it was enough to understand what it meant, and she agreed. She wasn't given long to think about it as she heard the sounds of Trevor fighting nearby. It made her skin crawl. She wasn't sure if she wanted to run and help or just run away.

It was at that point that she remembered something, and she started to sprint back up the stairs. "I'll be right back!"

Adrian was jerked from his horrified stupor as he glared back at her. "Where are you going!"

She ignored him as she ran to grab her bag and started rummaging through it as she rushed back. By the time she got back to him, she had a small metal cylinder in her hand. He frowned at her. "What is that?"

She shook her head and focused on the area that Trevor had disappeared. "Don't you have something more important to worry about?"

He nearly growled at her impertinence. Though, both their attention was drawn when a flood of red came rushing into the room with Trevor. Eva looked at it with disgust. "Is that blood? Oh god, that stinks!"

Alucard looked at her with curiosity again. "Most women faint at the sight of that much blood. They also do not notice how bad demon blood smells."

Eva had placed a hand over her nose as she glared back at him. "My mother was a doctor. Blood isn't likely to phase me. As for the smell, ugh. How could they not? It's enough to make me want to puke."

Their attention was drawn back to Trevor once more as he fought off another demon, and one more flew up to attack him. Eva was amazed at his skill, but she couldn't stop herself from taking a step forward when he was thrown back. She was relieved when he stepped forward again. At least she hoped he was as good as he kept claiming.

* * *

Trevor had already killed two of the demons, but this crow, man, bird demon thing was not like the others. It seemed to be smarter. That was a problem, but not one he couldn't work around. Despite being rebuffed several times, he was able to eventually break the bone around the things face and shove the damn stick through it.

He nearly groaned when one of the others landed in front of him almost immediately. Still, he knew the others were focused and needed him to keep these bastards at bay until they could drag Dracula's ass here for them to kill. When the giant bat-looking thing growled at him, he smirked and held up the item in his hand. "I'm armed with a-"

He looked at the thing with a little trepidation before he kept on as though it was nothing. "A stick. I wouldn't blame you if you want to run."

He was shocked when the demon lifted its muzzle and sniffed once before it jumped off the side of the bridge. Trevor then looked at the stick with a bemused expression. "Huh, I didn't think that would work."

He was shocked from his surprise when he heard a feminine scream followed quickly by cursing that rivaled some his own. It took him a second to realize it was Eva, but he hadn't even had a chance to move before he heard Alucard yell out the woman's name followed quickly by Sypha's voice. "Focus, Alucard!" Trevor cursed under his breath as he raced to try and see where the demon had chased the damn woman.

* * *

Eva really had been trying to stay back. She had been a little sickened when that bird demon thing had fallen and basically splatted all over the floor, but part of that had been the smell. She had definitely not been expecting the next one to just run away from Belmont and come after her out of the blue.

She had somehow managed to run from the first attack, but only because Adrian had sent his sword after it. Unfortunately, Sypha was right. He needed to focus on the mirror so the Speaker could summon the castle once she had the spell finished. As terrified as she was, she knew Belmont would be right behind her, or at least she hoped he would.

Despite how hard she ran, she was still unable to outrun the demon before the hunter came to her aide. She turned to face the thing as it finally cornered her on the other side of the room and tried to keep her knees from buckling as it growled at her. She had to admit there was no way in hell that she could even think about saying demons weren't real anymore. That made her rethink a whole number of things about what she knew.

She tried to shake those frantic, useless thoughts out of her head as the demon finally swiped in her direction. She screamed without thought and flung herself to the side. She managed to avoid the strike, but the thing was right behind her again. She finally remembered what she held and turned over to spray the beast in the face.

It paused, and she held hope for a split second before its long tongue flicked out and licked across the spray. Eva had scrambled to her feet while it paused, but cursed when she saw the reaction. "Well, shit! I hoped that would work."

She wasn't given any chance to regret the failure as the demon swiped at her again. This time, when she tried to roll away, she managed to fall to the side, but not without getting injured. One of the thing's claws grazed up her forearm deep enough for her blood to immediately start dripping. She looked on in disgust for a moment as the demon paused long enough to lick the blood from its claws.

As it paused, Eva took the opportunity to run. She nearly ran straight into Trevor. She had no idea why he had such a shocked look on his face, or why he grabbed her and tackled her into the closest aisle, though she got her answer soon enough when an explosion rocked the area they had just been.

Trevor pulled her to her feet and gave her an impressed look. "What did you do? Tell me you kicked it."

Eva gave him a disgusted look at his shit-eating grin. "No! It tried to claw me to death before it made a point of licking my blood off its fingers like I'm fucking fried chicken."

"Huh?" Trevor gave her a confused look at her strange terms. He didn't get to ask for clarification before they both heard a growl and turned to see another demon that he hadn't seen with the rest. He cursed under his breath and tried to push Eva behind him. However, the demon's eyes only followed her. It was at that point that something she said clicked, and he grabbed her uninjured arm without looking away from the threat. "You said the demon licked your blood before you ran?"

"Yes?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Let me see your other arm."

She held her injured arm up with a grimace. It hurt like hell, but at least the blood didn't bother her. Well, not more than the fact that she knew she was going to need stitches, and fuck if she knew how that was going to happen here.

She was pulled from her worry when Trevor grabbed her injured arm and squeezed slightly. She screamed before she glared at him, but she didn't say anything as she watched him wipe her blood along the length of the stick he held. He looked directly at her. "Run to the end of the aisle and cover your head."

She didn't ask questions before she turned to do what she was told. It was only a few moments later that she felt a body collide with hers, and she felt another explosion nearby. As soon as it cleared, they both stood. She looked back with shock to see the other demon was nothing but a splatter. She didn't get to ask what happened before Belmont turned to her with open surprise. "What the hell are you?"

She glared back. "What is that supposed to mean? What the hell are _you_?"

He shook his head with a frustrated noise. "Not now. Let's get back to the others."

Eva continued to glare at his retreating back as she tried to hold the injury on her arm closed and followed after him. She thought she might have an ace bandage in her bag if she remembered correctly. Not that it would work well since that wasn't what it was made for, but if she tied it tight enough, it would hopefully get the bleeding to stop until they could figure out something better. She hoped to god that between the other two, they had enough sense to figure out how to treat a wound and it not get infected.

Before they even made it to where Adrian held the mirror, Eva saw a blue light flicker and what seemed to be lightning sparks shooting through the air. She nearly stopped until she saw that Belmont had not. She ran around the last corner to see Sypha struggling with the spell.

Eva's eyes got wide as she took in the magnitude of everything. She was seeing magic. Real magic. Not only that, but from the looks of it, a powerful form of magic. She was drawn from her stupor when she heard Alucard growl nearby, but before anything could be said, the mirror shard suddenly shattered.

There was a rebound of magic that knocked them all off their feet. Alucard was the first up and stooped to help Sypha to her feet. They both had tiny cuts all over from the explosion but otherwise didn't look worse for the wear. Alucard then moved to inspect Eva's arm while Trevor rushed to Sypha's side. He gave her a concerned look, but his voice was still hard once he verified she was unhurt. "Where is the castle?"

Sypha looked away from him with a frown. "I am unsure. I was trying to bring it here, but the mirror shattered before I could finish the spell. The shard must have been under too much stress after everything. The castle could be anywhere between here and wherever it was before."

"Well, damn!" Trevor then turned to see Alucard was trying to help Eva wrap her arm up in a makeshift bandage. That made him lift a brow, but he ignored it for the moment. He still had a wagon load of questions for the woman, but they would have to wait. "Alucard, do you think any of the other shards were big enough to try again?"

Alucard frowned back at him as he finished tying off the wrap on Eva's arm. "There are at least two more that would be large enough to carve the runes into, but they were less than half the size of this one. If it was not enough to handle the spell, then the others would surely shatter before we could barely get started."

Sypha was still frowning, but she gave him a thoughtful look. "Still, that would allow us to see where it is, yes? If so, the spell should have locked it in place. I think."

Alucard sighed. "That's reassuring." Despite the look he was given by Trevor, he still went to find the largest piece of the mirror he could. It was the best chance they had at this point. He only hoped Sypha was correct. If not, they would not have much time to act.

**A/N: **The action has really started now, and it isn't likely to stop for several chapters. This was actually pretty fun to write. I did want to add a note for the future of this story, now that season three has come out. If you have not watched it, then in maybe 7 to 10 chapters you may start to see some spoilers, as we will cover part of that timeline. Obviously some things will have changed, but still wanted to give you a heads up. I have plans for this story even beyond that, so I hope you are all looking forward to it as much as I am! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Soundtrack for the chapter is 'Descent' by Lawless

**Chapter 7**

It had not taken Alucard long to get the mirror shard working, and the group was all standing around looking at the castle. The problem was that it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It was more than a minute after it appeared before Trevor finally spoke up. "Wait, I think I know this place." He then looked at Alucard. "Can you change the angle to look at it from the other side?"

Alucard frowned but concentrated on the mirror. A second later, the image shifted and showed the landscape on the other side of the castle. As soon as it did, Trevor spoke again. "I knew it! I recognized those hills. We might have gotten lucky. We should be able to reach this place within a few hours if we push the horses. There is a village just past those hills, but they won't be coming to investigate. At least not any time soon. As long as that castle can't move, now is our chance."

That was all they needed. Alucard moved to let the shard fall, but Sypha stopped him. "Wait! We should take that with us just in case."

He frowned at her but nodded anyway as they headed to the door. They all paused when Eva called out. "I hate to ask this now, but what about me?"

There was no hesitation when Trevor spoke up. "You're coming with us."

Alucard frowned at the hunter. "No, she is not. She was nearly killed by that demon. Why would we take her to a vampire infested castle? She is no fighter."

Trevor glared right back as he pointed back at the woman in question. "It's her blood. That is what drew the demon to her, and what killed it. I don't know why, and right now, I don't care. But she will be coming."

Sypha picked that moment to interfere. "Alucard, I understand your concerns, but Trevor is right. She would not be safe her by herself. At least with us, she has a little more protection. It is not ideal, but here she would only be waiting to die."

Eva shivered at the way they were all so matter-of-factly discussing her death, but she didn't say anything. By that point, she knew she was going to be in danger no matter what she did.

Alucard did not look happy when he turned back to Eva, but he gestured to the door. "We need to hurry."

They all rushed toward the door, while Eva made sure to grab her bag on the way out. There was no telling what they might encounter, and she felt a little better with something familiar in hand. At least she had held onto her pepper spray, so she put it back into the bag while they all gathered in the middle of the bloody entranceway. It might not have worked on the demon, but there was no telling what else they would run into.

Eva tried to ignore the stench as Sypha made a few gestures, and a layer of ice formed under their feet. Eva stared down at it in awe as it began to lift them. When they all got to the top, they jumped across to the land, and the Speaker made a few more motions that sent the giant column of ice flying.

Eva looked over to her with amazement. "Sypha, you are one badass woman."

Sypha blinked back at her. "Thank you. I think." She then looked back at Trevor. "I couldn't let it melt and ruin all your pretty books."

Alucard shook his head as he turned to where they had left the horses and cart. "Let's go." It did not take them long to get the horses harnessed, and on the road in the direction Trevor pointed.

Once they were on the way, Alucard turned to Eva and watched her for a moment as she cradled her injured arm. She was looking back toward the ruined Belmont Estate with a frown. He wasn't sure what to think of what Belmont had said earlier, but he was at least glad to see she wasn't breaking down. A hysterical woman would be more than a liability. Though, he did have to admit that even though she didn't seem to be a fighter, she had not lost her head when the demon attacked her.

It was at that point that she turned back around and caught him looking at her. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before they softened, and she lowered her head. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke. "I know this is dangerous. Moreso for me even, but thank you for not leaving me alone."

He had not been expecting her thanks. He was able to conceal his shock with a question. "Belmont said your blood killed a demon. What did he mean?"

She looked up at him with furrowed brows. "I don't know. I guess that's what happened, but I didn't realize it until he pointed it out. The one that attacked me injured me before it licked my blood off its fingers. Right after that, I ran, and it exploded. The other one I didn't see."

By that point, Trevor had turned in the seat to look back at them both. "I put her blood on the stick I shoved down the demon's throat. It was just like I used a consecrated weapon."

Both men then turned to face her with questions in their eyes that Eva had no clue how to answer. She didn't have the answers. She shook her head before they could ask them aloud. "Don't look at me. If there is anything weird about my blood, I don't know what it could be. As far as I ever knew, I'm as just like anyone else."

The thought that she might not be human made a pit of nausea form in her stomach, but she shoved it down when Alucard spoke in a soft voice. "You were raised by your mother, correct?" When Eva nodded back, he continued. "What do you know about your father?"

Eva's breath caught for a moment, but she shook her head. "Not a lot. I was told he died when I was a baby. My mother never wanted to talk about him. As I got older, I realized she must have loved him very much. Any mention of him always made her sad, so I quit asking questions."

Alucard sighed at her answer. She didn't seem to be hiding anything, and given what he had observed of her already, he doubted she was lying. Belmont spoke up again before he could ask her anything else. "Right now, I don't care what your father might have been. What I do know is that this might be the one thing that saves you."

He paused at that point and reached down to his leg. He detached a pouch that he handed over to her. Eva lifted the flap to see a neat line of small knives lined up in little pockets. When her shocked gaze shot back up to his, he spoke again. "Do you think you can throw those and hit stuff?"

She gave him a confused look. "Hit stuff? Like demons and vampires?" When he just nodded, she scoffed. "Not to make them stick. I've never learned how to throw knives. That's not a common social skill where I'm from."

Trevor rolled his eyes at her snark. "You don't have to make them stick. Just make them cut. Can you do it?"

Eva looked down at the knives once more and realized what he planned. She also realized that if she couldn't, she would likely die. The other three would have their hands full with whatever they found. If she wanted to live, she was going to have to step up. She looked back up at him with a set jaw. "I won't get a second chance if I don't, right?"

Trevor gave her a grin. She might have a mouth to rival the bastard vampire, but she was quick. "Just make sure you coat them all with your blood."

Alucard growled at that statement. "You act as though that will not be a problem. Do you have any idea what her open wound would cause? The smell of her blood will travel to anyone close enough to smell it, and they will be drawn to it."

Trevor shrugged and grinned back. "Then we stick close to her and let them come to us. Two birds, one stone. Right?"

Before Alucard could snap back, Eva realized something and spoke up. "Wait, Adrian, does the smell of my blood bother you?"

Trevor's eyes widened as they shot over to Alucard. The dhampir clenched his jaw once before he shook his head. "It is a particularly strong scent, but I am not bothered by it. You have no need to fear that I will attack like some mindless animal."

Eva's worried look didn't go away. "I wasn't worried that you would attack me. You would have already done it if that was the case. I was more worried about you."

Both men looked at her as though she had lost her mind. When she saw them both, she shook her head. "Never mind." She then lifted her arm. "I may as well take care of this now, and rewrap this. Hopefully, that will make things better once we arrive."

Adrian didn't say anything else, but he did look away as she undid the bottom of the bandage and started to unwrap it. Eva grimaced as the first part of the cut was exposed, and the skin almost immediately pulled apart, which caused the wound to start bleeding again. It was enough, so she stopped and lifted the little pouch.

The sight of her blood dripping down onto the blades made her want to be sick, but she swallowed it down. She couldn't afford to be squeamish. Hell, she couldn't even afford to think past the moment. If she did, it was likely that she would break down. The probability of her death went from possible to certain if she couldn't keep her wits.

When she finally finished what she was doing, she moved to rebandage her arm, but before she could, Trevor called out. "Hey, I have a backup dagger as well. Do you mind putting some of that stuff on it too? It's the only thing I have that's not consecrated."

Eva glared at him, while she heard Sypha huff at him from the front. "You're an ass, you know that?"

His only response was to hold the dagger out to her. She took it with a huff and let a little more blood drip onto the blade before she handed it back. She didn't watch as he did whatever he needed to with it. Instead, she turned to try and retie the already bloody bandage.

Before she could get frustrated with trying to do it one-handed, she was surprised when Adrain shifted a little closer. "Here, let me help with that."

She held out her arm while he deftly tied it off once more. Her voice was small when she thanked him and looked out the back of the wagon again. She only hoped that she was going to be able to survive the next few hours. If she could do that, then she would worry about stitches and the fact that she needed new clothes. Those were just a few of the things that wandered her mind randomly, though she could focus on none of them as her fright kept her nerves taut, and her eyes glued to the woods around them.

* * *

Despite how nervous Eva had been, she still ended up dozing with the lull of the wagon. Part of it was likely the mix of the ebb of her adrenaline along with blood loss. Alucard did not attempt to wake her until they got closer to the castle, even though she had fallen against him. He watched her with curiosity as she slept. He knew her scent was unlike any had encountered before, but he tried not to think about it at all. The way she smelled was distracting if he allowed himself to do so.

Still, he had not thought she was anything other than human. Now, he was combing his memory to see if he could think of anything that could possibly have that effect on demons. From what Belmont said, they were just as attracted to the way she smelled as he feared the vampires would be. Like a moth to a flame, if her blood was that deadly to the creatures.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Trevor called out that they would be to the location within twenty minutes. He gently shook the woman against his arm. She sat up with a jerk and blinked over at him a couple of times before her brain seemed to catch up. He held back a smirk when he saw her cheeks redden slightly as she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry for falling asleep against you! Why didn't you wake me up as soon as I fell over?"

He shook his head. "I understand that this is a life you are not likely to be used to. Not only that, but you have been injured, and you gave up more of your blood than was necessary. It is not shocking that you needed rest, nor is it anything to apologize for. However, we are nearly there. Prepare yourself."

Eva was still blushing, but she only nodded as she grabbed the pouch and strapped it to her leg like she had seen Trevor do before. Almost as soon as she had it on, they rounded a corner and cleared the woods finally. The castle loomed in front of them in the middle of a field like a giant beast ready to pounce. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine as she looked up at the imposing structure.

As they got closer, everyone became tenser. It was still a couple of hours before dawn, and the fact that there was no movement had all their hackles raised. When they finally got near it, Sypha noticed the ground was soaked. It was as though a flooding rain had passed through. However, there was no sign further away from the castle of any such weather.

Eva frowned as she looked around. She kept her voice to a whisper as she turned to Adrian. "What is that smell?"

He looked back at her with furrowed brows. "What smell?"

She had expected him to be able to smell it out of any of them. "It's hard to describe. One second it smells like cinnamon, then rosemary, then licorice. I've never smelled anything like it before."

Alucard froze and looked at her with wide eyes. "Holy water. You are smelling holy water. I believe that is what has soaked the ground here."

Both the others looked back at the two of them with shock. Trevor was the first to speak. "I didn't know holy water smelled like anything but water."

Alucard tore his eyes away from the woman that was a growing mystery as he jumped out of the cart and answered Belmont at the same time. "Humans can't usually smell it. It is more like the smell of magic. Not everyone would be able to sense it, though it is not exactly a smell."

"Well, then." Trevor gave Eva an unreadable look as he jumped out as well. By that point, they were all out and had gathered at the foot of the steps. They all still had questions, but now wasn't the time. Instead, he looked over at Alucard. "Are you ready for this?"

Alucard's face hardened before he answered. "Not at all. But let's get it over with anyway."

As they all started up the steps, Sypha turned to Eva with a worried look. "Just stay behind us, and try to stay away from anyone." It was at that point that she noticed the other woman had her bag sitting on her back with one of the knives already in hand and a small cylinder in the other. She pointed down at the metal container. "What is that?"

Eva held it up. "It's my pepper spray. It didn't work on the demons, but it might on vampires."

Sypha had so many questions at that moment, but they didn't have time. Instead, Eva spoke once more, loud enough for the men to hear as well. "I won't use it unless I have to, but if I do, just don't jump in front of me. It will temporarily blind you if you get any in your eyes." Sypha looked down at the little container with shock. Eva was full of surprises, it seemed. But they would have to survive before she could find out more.

As soon as they reached the doors, Alucard threw them back and stepped forward with Trevor and Sypha by his side. Eva stayed behind them and tried to keep out of sight for the moment. When the doors banged open, a small group of squabbling vampires immediately fell into silence as they all turned to face the new threat.

Alucard was shocked to see so few of the generals in attendance. Then again, there was holy water covering the ground outside the castle. Something obviously happened. However, it didn't matter. There were still at least five of them they had to fight through before they could reach his father, and there was no guarantee this was all the vampires in the castle.

Trevor stepped forward to say something, but before he could, all of the vampires seemed to turn as one and focused on a spot just over his shoulder. None of them needed to ask what that was about. Not that they had time. All five of the blood-suckers jumped forward at once. Trevor just gave Alucard a smug look. "See? Two birds, one stone."

Alucard's only response was to growl at the hunter before he leapt forward with his sword by his side and transformed into a humongous white wolf in midair. A few of the generals seemed to be pulled back into the moment at his attack, but at least one of them was still distracted enough that Alucard had his throat in his jaws before the vampire could do more than glare at him. He bit down and flung the body to the side before he jumped onto the back of one of the other males.

He had planned to rip out his throat as well, but the male was not as blinded by the sweet smell across the room. He was able to shake Alucard off enough that his jaws only clamped down on his shoulder instead. Alucard didn't bother injuring him more, as he saw the morning star headed for the vampire's head.

He jumped away in time for the male to came face to face with the flaming head of the weapon. Alucard ignored the explosion as he changed back to his humanoid form and faced a female in a black kimono. As soon as his sword came from behind her, she turned to mist before the strike could land.

Alucard could sense that she was gathering once again, and focused to ensure he could attack as soon as she was solid. As soon as he felt the vampire start to coalesce behind him, he spun to attack. He wasn't given a chance to as Sypha froze the mist before the female finished forming. She then used her magic to crush the structure.

He then turned to see where the others were. The other two must have finished off the last male, and Belmont was just finishing up tangling up a woman in flowing pants before he buried the head of the morning star in her chest. The resultant explosion nearly covered Eva's scream.

Alucard watched in horror as a robed vampire cornered her. They had fought their way across the room, and none of them were likely to be able to reach the woman before the vampire did. He still flickered out of sight and tried to teleport to her side. He was shocked to find that in the split second he had used to transport himself that the situation had changed. The vampire was now on his knees and snarling with his hands over his face.

None of them had a chance to help her before she had the tiny knife buried in the vampires back and was running away. Alucard grabbed her immediately and teleported to a safe distance as the vampire exploded. He looked down at her with a raised brow as he let go of her.

Eva felt slightly nauseous after Alucard's quick action. It had been like riding a rollercoaster. Her stomach still felt like it was back on the other side of the room, but at least she was in one piece. She looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks."

He shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

By that point, they were joined by the other two. Sypha gave her a tight smile in reassurance, but they all turned to face the throne and the steps behind it. Alucard's face turned hard once more. "Let's go." Nothing else was said as they followed him deeper into the castle.

**A/N: **Technically the next two chapters will finish up season two. Maybe just the next one. We'll see how that goes. Then we have a month in story before season three starts. As excited as I am to share, I'm still kinda sad for what's coming next. Not gonna lie. Still, I want to thank any of my reviewers that I couldn't respond to directly, and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I have two songs for this chapter. The first is what I consider Dracula's theme by this point. It is 'Secret Comes Out' by The Rescues. The other is for the part in Adrian's room. It's Monsters, by James Blunt.

**Chapter 8**

The castle was eerily quiet as they followed Alucard down several hallways. He finally paused outside an open door. They could all see the firelight flickering from inside. He didn't hesitate long before he walked in to face the man behind this war on humanity. The one man he really didn't want to fight. He took a deep breath before he finally spoke. "Father."

The man gave him an unreadable look before he finally spoke. "I thought you might have had something to do with what has happened to my castle. Though, I will admit that I expected you earlier."

Alucard ignored his father's jibe. "Your war ends here."

Dracula lifted a brow. "Because you say so?"

"I grieve with you, but I cannot allow this to continue." Alucard's head had dropped, but he lifted it again, and his eyes showed his pain. "This war ends now, in my mother's memory."

Dracula snarled. "It endures in your mother's memory. You couldn't stop me before, what makes you think you can now?"

Alucard knew his efforts had been futile, but he still had to try. That did not keep him from looking into his father's eyes with a hardened expression. "I was alone before."

At that point, both Sypha and Trevor stepped forward to his side. Alucard didn't hesitate to raise his sword and lunge at his father, though they were all shocked when Dracula caught it in one hand before he backhanded Adrian into the fireplace.

Eva had stayed outside the room, but that didn't mean she missed anything. She gasped at the action but didn't have time to worry about it. She had to scramble back as the towering vampire similarly dispatched both Trevor and Sypha. It was only a matter of moments later that the battle spilled out into the hallway.

She looked on as Adrian pinned his father's arms with his blade while Sypha tried to burn him. Instead of incinerating Dracula, he shielded his face and twisted so that her flames were aimed at Alucard. They both jumped back, and he glanced at Sypha. "A Speaker Mage." Sypha didn't bother responding as Trevor lunged forward.

Dracula sneered down at Trevor as they grappled for a moment. "You must be the Belmont."

Trevor's only response was to pull out his dagger and try to shove it under Dracula's ribs. He missed, but he did stab the bastard. He jumped back at that point and waited for the explosion. Instead, he watched as Dracula pulled the blade out and looked at it for a moment before he chuckled and tossed it aside. "Did you really believe that Nephilim blood would harm me?"

All three of Eva's companions froze at his words and could not stop themselves from turning to look at where she was standing further down the hall. Her face had to show just as much shock as theirs. A Nephilim? As in half-angel? She was half-angel?

They were all drawn back to the immediate danger by a dark chuckle as Dracula turned to see Eva standing there as well. "You brought her with you? Did you really think such a pitiful creature had any hope against me? I am Vlad Dracula Tepes! Her blood will not harm me, but it can make me more powerful."

He then looked directly into Eva's eyes. "Ah, little Nephilim. I should drain you dry and then destroy the rest of these pests."

Eva had never been more terrified then she was at that moment. She wanted to run. Her mind was frantically telling her to get away. This male in front of her was the apex of apex predators, and she was the next prey he was looking at. She had no chance. She needed to get away, and yet she could not force her feet to move.

Their eye contact was suddenly broken when a frowning Alucard placed himself directly between them before he lunged at his father again. "You will not lay a hand on her!"

Eva was the only one that seemed to see the slight lift of the vampire's brow as he glanced at her once again over his son's head. She didn't know what to think of that action. It was a fleeting thought as she once again focused on holding in her screams for her newfound friends. Not that she wasn't terrified for herself as well, but she was useless. They were the ones throwing themselves into this battle with everything they had and getting knocked around like ragdolls. She wished there was something she could do to help, but after his revelation, she knew it would be stupid to get anywhere near Dracula. And not just to save her own life. She would never find any rest after death either if he was able to defeat them because of her.

After several intense seconds, Dracula finally blasted them all back. He then started to levitate slightly as he glared at them all. "I have had enough!"

Eva did nearly drop where she stood as she watched a giant ball of what looked like magma form. She almost ran to pull Sypha back when the woman jumped up and immediately started a spell. Eva watched in awe as the woman somehow managed to keep the ball from hurtling forward at them all, though she could feel the pulsing heat even at the distance she stood.

When Sypha started to be pushed backward by the force Dracula was putting behind the ball, Eva gave up on being a wallflower and ran to try to help support the Speaker at least. Trevor ended up beating her there, which was probably a good thing as he was a hell of a lot stronger. The two of them shared a look before Sypha refocused her power on the ball.

Even with the two of them combined, the power was pushing them back, but not for long. Adrian flashed in front of Sypha with his hand out. As soon as the hilt of his sword slapped into his palm, he lunged forward. Eva watched in terrified awe as he levitated there and, with Sypha's help, still managed to push the giant lava ball back into Dracula.

She took a few steps forward as the ball shot forward, entirely sure that they had just won. Unfortunately, she was dead wrong. She froze as she watched the vampire hold the thing back with his bare hands. She started trembling as the ball finally gave way under Adrian's sword and exploded around both males.

As soon as the light cleared, they saw a giant hole blasted through several walls that were still dripping melted stone. Eva saw Adrian's sword on the floor and nearly felt her heart drop down into her stomach. At least until they heard another blast in the distance. Despite how impossible it seemed, both men must still be alive and fighting.

Sypha and Trevor had already started running, so Eva ran to catch up with them. She knew there was little that she was capable of, but even in the short time she had known these people, they had been kind to her. They all had good hearts, no matter how rough around the edges some of them were. She didn't even want to see anything happen to Trevor. She refused to stand by and not at least see if she could try.

She followed the other two through several corridors as they tried to follow the sounds of battle. Several times they had to stop as the noise seemed to go to a different part of the castle. Finally, Sypha stopped and pointed up. "I think they are above us. Let's go."

They all ran up the nearest set of stairs and down a few more corridors. Some of them showed the signs of the prolonged battle between father and son. Eva was out of breath, and she could feel both her leg and arm pulsing in time with the stitch in her side, but she refused to slow down. She couldn't.

They all three skidded around another corner just in time to see Dracula walk through an obviously broken wall. None of them hesitated to race that direction. They all skidded to a stop outside the hole in shock as they watched the scene unfolding inside.

It was a child's room, and Dracula was looking at a painting on the wall. Eva couldn't see what it was from where she was standing, but she had a good idea when the vampire spoke again. "Lisa, your greatest gift to me, and I'm killing him."

Dracula then turned back around to face Adrian. By that point, he had already stood from where he had been thrown. He broke off one of the bedposts as he stood. If Dracula saw it, he ignored it as he looked Adrian in the eyes. "My boy, and I'm killing him. I must already be dead."

Eva felt her heart rip at the look on Adrian's face as he shoved the improvised stake into his father's chest. She took a step forward but was stopped by Trevor as Dracula made a strangled sound before he called out. "Son."

He then seemed to shrink in on himself a little as Adrian called back. "Father." There was a pleading note to his voice, but his face twisted a little more as he shoved the stake in a little further. Blood dripped from his arm and was pooling on the floor. He once again gave a last push until it was through and was protruding from the vampire's back.

She had to stifle a gasp as the older male started to turn to ash, and still managed to reach out for Adrian. Whether it was to hold him one last time or to attack was unclear. He wasn't given a chance to touch his horrified son. Trevor stepped forward at that point and removed the vampire's head with one slice of his short sword.

Sypha then stepped into the room and looked straight at Adrian. "Step back, Alucard. Let me finish this."

Adrian stumbled backward a little and grabbed the remaining post on his bed as Sypha cast a fire spell that instantly caught the body on the floor. It roared to life and burned for a few seconds before a black cloud seemed to scream from the flames. It was unlike anything Eva had ever seen. It definitely wasn't smoke. She had a suspicion it was the old vampire's soul.

The black cloud poured out the broken windows and screamed around them as it surged through the corridors. Eva had to put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes to block it out. It was too horrifying to watch. Before it was over, it ended up knocking her off her feet.

When it finally cleared, she sat up and blinked over at the others. They had all been knocked down as well and were slowly getting back up. Sypha looked up with a groan. "Is that- is that it?"

Trevor sat back and wiped a hand down his face. "Alucard, did we do it?"

By that point, Adrian was already on his feet and staring down at the bare spot where his father's body had just been. He then looked over at Trevor. "Yes, we did."

Eva could hear a broken note in his voice, even though he tried to hide it. Despite how much she hurt all over, she managed to push herself into the room and to his side as he continued. "I… killed my father."

She put a hand on his arm as Trevor spoke up. "You ended a war on humankind. Don't get weepy about it."

Eva shot the man a glare, but she didn't say anything as Sypha held a hand up and stepped forward. "Trevor's right. You've saved countless lives, but it's alright to mourn the man too."

She was glad that Sypha had said it. She felt Adrian pull away but stayed by his side. She knew this had not been an easy thing for him to do, and she had barely had a chance to get to know him. Finally, he looked back at them all with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "He died a long time ago."

Sypha joined her on his other side, and the two women both tried to comfort him without words. Eva had only lost one parent, at least only one that she could remember, and that tore her up. She could only imagine how he must be feeling. Not to mention, these circumstances were far from ordinary. No matter his dry eyes, she knew he was hurting.

It was only a few moments later that Trevor finally spoke again. "I hate to be the one to bring this up, but we need to check the rest of the castle as well. If there are any other vampires hanging out, we need to take care of them. Plus, we can't leave the castle here. We need to see if Sypha can undo the spell now and move it somewhere safe. The villagers won't check for a day or two, but if there is no activity, they might get bold."

Alucard released a sigh that was almost inaudible before he straightened his shoulders and nodded. "I doubt there are any vampires left with what we have seen. They likely would have gotten involved during our fight. Something happened before Sypha pulled the castle here. However, if there is any remnant force left, they will be in the bowels of the castle. We need to go down there to check the engines first anyway. If my father tried to move the castle and couldn't, then we need to make sure nothing was done to it."

With that decided, the group moved to follow Alucard down to where the engines were held. Sypha gave Eva a look that spoke volumes before she dropped back to talk to Trevor. Eva knew what the Speaker was getting at, but currently had no clue how to help at all. She felt more like a stranger to the man beside her than she had since she first arrived. He was physically there, but mentally, he was elsewhere.

It wasn't until they reached a staircase that he finally looked over at her when her arm brushed against the rail, and she hissed. His gaze cleared the slightest bit for the first time since before they first came in this castle. His voice was barely above a whisper, and it still echoed in the vacant hallways. "Are you harmed?"

Eva cursed her own clumsiness. He shouldn't be worried about her right now. "No more than I was when we got here. Thanks to you."

His eyes clouded over again for a moment, but he still shook his head before he refocused once more. "You handled that vampire admirably for someone untrained."

Eva couldn't stop her snort. Still, she pulled back her snark and didn't say what she was thinking. Or at least not all of it. "I got lucky."

Adrian looked like he was about to refute her, but Trevor and Sypha had come closer again. The hunter decided that was a good time to interrupt. "Actually, instead of talking about that, why don't we discuss the fact that you are apparently half-angel."

At his statement, Alucard's eyes finally showed a little more life. "That is an excellent question. It would explain the demons' reactions to you. They were drawn by the smell of your blood, but Nephilim blood is deadly to any night creature, just as angelic blood would be."

He paused and frowned at that point. "I have not heard of a Nephilim walking the earth in, well, a very long time."

Eva was more than uncomfortable about their questions. The reminder that she was only half-human was still overwhelming. Still, she didn't want Adrian to drop back into the funk he had just been in. She knew he needed to mourn, but she was going to do what she could to make it easier, at least. She looked up at him with a frown. "Let's not forget that I am not from the fifteenth century either. I have no idea about any of it. I guess… I mean, it must have been my father that was angelic, but that's- it's just-"

No matter how much she tried not to think about the impossibility of it, Eva still couldn't quite grasp the concept. She was pulled from her whirling thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Adrian was giving her an understanding look. "We will figure it out together. We aren't going to abandon you now."

She still hadn't been thinking past the moment, but his words reminded her that she still had no idea what to do next. She had gotten swept up in their quest, and now had many other things to worry about. But she could tell that he meant that. At the very least, he had no plans to leave her to the cold.

Quick on the heels of that thought, she was reminded once again, this man did not need to be worried about her right now. He had worries of his own. She smiled up at him. "I'm sure we'll figure it out. Eventually."

Trevor snorted behind them. They both turned back to look at him, but Sypha had already grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. His eyes were giving her a betrayed look, but she just glared back. Despite the horror of the situation, seeing something so mundanely normal seemed to be just what Adrian needed. He gave the pair a small smile as he pointed to another staircase. "The engines are down there."

When they all reached the bottom of the stairs, Eva stepped forward with a gasp. Sypha looked just as pleased to see the room, but not as shocked. Eva walked to the closest gear and examined the way the teeth woked with its neighbors as she tried to figure out the mechanism.

She didn't even realize Adrian was next to her until he spoke again. "You do not seem shocked by this room."

She looked up with bright eyes. "I am shocked to see something like this in 1476, but not by the gears. This is amazing! I was just trying to figure out how the gears would work together to produce the torque needed to move something this size. Plus, the actual method of that movement, but given what else you have told us about this castle, magic is somehow involved as well. That means there has to be some common ground between the magics used and the mechanics."

Adrian blinked several times as he absorbed her excited speech. When he realized that she already had a firm grasp of the concept, just by seeing the room, he was impressed once again. The blanket of sorrow that buried him lifted for just a moment as he gave her a slight smile. "Perhaps if there is time, I can explain it in better detail. For now, I need to check these. I can already see some points that look stressed."

She gave him a nod and a bright smile. "Of course. I would love the opportunity later." He paused at the sight of her smile that seemed to warm the room the tiniest bit before he nodded and turned to inspect the rest of the gears.

**A/N2: **This was emotionally exhausting for me, I don't know about you. And we aren't even through to the end of the season yet. Man. Still, as hard as this was, I hope you all enjoyed the reveal and, well, not necessarily enjoyed the chapter, but maybe appreciated the story at least. This week looks like it may be as busy as the last one, so I don't know that I'll be able to update daily, but it will be as often as I possibly can. This story is eating up my brain after all. Look forward to the next chapter soon. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N1: **Soundtrack for the last half of this chapter is 'We Are Not Alone' by The Rescues.

**Chapter 9**

It was nearly an hour later that Alucard finished his inspection of the engine room and had everyone gather around once again. He was frowning as he looked at them all. "I'm afraid I do not have good news."

Trevor glared at him. "That is not how that sentence should have started. You do realize that in less than eight hours, there is a high chance that this place will be overrun by either vampires or the night horde. Or both. If we don't move it, they will want revenge and already know where it last was."

Alucard sneered. "I am quite well aware. If you could spend more than two minutes without hearing the sound of your own voice, I would have been able to finish."

Trevor looked like he was about to say something else, but Sypha put a hand on his arm. Instead, he mumbled a few choice curse words under his breath as Alucard continued. "There are several gears that look to have stress fractures. They are not broken yet, but it will not take much to do so. From the looks of the room, it seems as if the whole place was heated to extreme temperatures and then doused very quickly."

Sypha frowned at him. "Does that mean we cannot move the castle?"

Alucard shook his head. "Not exactly. We should be able to move it, but I would not count on it lasting more than that. I can repair the gears, but it would take a long time. More than we have here. We need to decide what would be the best place because once it's there, I doubt it will be going anywhere for years at best."

Once again, Trevor was the first to speak. "Take it back to the Belmont Estate."

Alucard looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but Sypha spoke up. "No, that's a great idea. If the castle is not able to move again once we get it wherever we are going, then both places will no longer have the protection they once had. It would be best if they were together, so they could be protected easier."

Alucard looked back and forth between the two of them before he sighed. "And just who is supposed to protect them both?"

Trevor gave him a pointed look. "What did you have planned?"

Eva could tell that Adrian did not like where this conversation was going, but he still sighed and answered anyway. "I had planned on going back to Gresit to my coffin." That was an answer she had not expected. Somehow, she had expected him to help the rest of them with whatever came next.

She must have made some sort of noise, as he turned to look at her before he shook his head and continued before Trevor could say anything. "That is no longer an option. At least not right away. I suppose you think I should help you protect both the castle and the estate?"

Trevor shrugged. "Until we figure out what we're doing, at least."

Adrian gave Eva one more glance from the corner of his eye before he answered. "We can discuss the details later. For now, I will agree that the estate is as good a location as any." He then turned to Sypha. "If I take you to the room that has the mechanism used to move the castle, can you lift the spell? I can use it to transport us once the castle has been freed."

Sypha nodded. "Show me the way."

As they all moved to follow, Adrian stopped Eva. "There is no need for you to follow us all the way up the tower. Why don't you and Belmont rest upstairs while we move? We can take a look at your arm as soon as we are settled."

Trevor looked like he was going to object, but Sypha glared at him. "That might be best. You need the rest, and you shouldn't be alone until we know the castle is safe."

Trevor snapped his mouth shut and frowned. Eva didn't look much happier about it but nodded. They followed Adrian only as far as a room on one of the upper floors that had a comfy looking settee and a few chairs. "Wait here, and we will be back shortly."

She gave him a nod before she settled into a chair and tried not to groan at the relief. It was many awkward minutes after they were gone before Trevor finally spoke to her. "Do you think we'll feel it when the castle moves?"

Eva had been absorbed in thoughts of what would come next, and almost didn't hear him. It took her a second to process his question, but once she did, she gave him a curious frown. "That is a good question. Given the amount of force required to move something with the mass of this structure, I would think that we would hear the engines for miles and feel the vibrations in our bones. However, given the fact that magic is also involved, it could stabilize the structure and possibly help the efficiency of the process to keep us from noticing much, if any of it."

Trevor blinked at her answer several times before he spoke. "You know, sometimes, you sound a lot like him."

It was Eva's turn to look confused. "Like Adrian?"

Trevor huffed a laugh and grinned at her. "Yeah. By the way, why _do_ you call him that instead of Alucard?"

Her frown deepened. "Because that is his name. And he told me I could."

Trevor looked shocked for just a moment, but he didn't get to ask what he obviously wanted to. Alucard walked in with Sypha close behind, and Eva jumped up. "We're there already!?"

Sypha grinned at her. "Yes! It was amazing to see from the tower." At Eva's slightly crestfallen look, the Speaker swallowed her excitement and rushed forward. "But enough about that. Now that we have taken care of the worst of it, we must look at your arm."

Eva grimaced at the thought of what the injury was going to look like after so many hours. "It is likely going to need stitches, but I'm not sure if you have the supplies for that here." She then looked at Adrian. "Do you?"

He frowned back at her. "I do not know if they would still be here or not."

Eva felt her heart twist as she remembered that he had said his mother had been a doctor. Also, despite how they had entered this place, it had once been his home. She gave him a sympathetic look. "I understand. I'll take whatever help you can give me."

He nodded once and gestured for them all to follow. "Come with me. We will need to get that bandage off first. Sypha can take care of that and asses the damage while I look for supplies."

No one disagreed as they followed him down the hall and into a room that looked somewhat like a modern kitchen. He then left the two women and Trevor after he pointed to a bucket in the corner that held water and explained how to start the fire. Eva was fascinated to see such modernish items in that day and age but wasn't given long to think about it. Sypha put the water on to boil and was working the bandage off almost immediately.

By the time she had gotten the dried dressing off Eva's arm, Alucard had returned. He was frowning. "The lab that my mother once used was mostly destroyed. There was little that was salvageable."

Sypha gave him a concerned look, but he only shook his head before they both turned to Eva. She glanced down at her arm and noticed that it had started bleeding sluggishly again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did not want to say what she was about to, but there was little choice. "Sypha, do you think you can cauterize the wound?"

Sypha nodded with a frown. "I have done so before, though it will not be pleasant."

Eva gave her a dry look. "I didn't expect puppies and rainbows."

Sypha smiled at her attitude but brought the water over. "Let me clean it first, then we will start."

Eva just nodded and looked over at Trevor and Adrian. Both men were frowning, though the latter was the one to speak. "I am sure it will be over quickly."

She just nodded and gritted her teeth at the feel of the hot water and rough cloth. After a few minutes, Sypha spoke up softly. I am going to start now. I will be as quick as I can."

Eva glanced back and nodded but looked away almost as quickly. She didn't want to watch it. Instead, she held Alucard's gaze. "I apologize in advance if I pass out."

The corner of his lip twitched up. "Are you always this humorous when you should be focused on other things?"

Eva started to say something, but Sypha's finger had just touched down, and it took everything Eva had not to scream immediately. She was shocked when Adrian took her free hand and held her gaze. "Focus on me."

She already felt tears pooling in her eyes. There was little she could do to stop them from spilling over and streaming down her cheeks. She also didn't answer him verbally. She knew if she even tried, it would not be words that emerged. Instead, she held his gaze and squeezed his hand. Her jaw ached from how hard she was clenching her teeth.

When the pain became so much that she felt a scream bubbling up despite her will to not let it out, Sypha finally stepped back. When she did, Eva nearly fell over with relief. Her arm still hurt worse than anything she had ever felt, but it was not the same. She swallowed her whimpers and looked over at the other woman while trying to keep the sob from her voice. "Thank you."

Sypha shook her head. "I will need to wrap it once more with a clean bandage, but once that is done, it would be best if you rested."

Eva barely had the presence of mind to agree. She sat back and tried to focus on Adrian again. It was only as she looked back over that she realized she still had a death grip on his hand. She released it quickly. "I apologize. I guess it really is true that modern life has made us soft."

Trevor was looking over Alucard's shoulder and snorted at her quip. "Soft? I'm pretty sure you broke his fingers."

Before Eva could begin to worry, Adrian shot the other man a glare and shook his head. "Not at all, and you have nothing to apologize for."

By that point, Sypha had finished the new bandage, and Adrian led Eva back to the room with the settee. Until they had a chance to clear the castle, that room would be the best place for her to rest while the others decided what their next steps should be. Eva felt even more like an interloper as they walked away, but she tried not to think about it as she settled in and the others left to discuss their plans.

* * *

As soon as they left the room, Sypha turned to Alucard. She didn't get to say what she was thinking before he spoke. "I know you had planned on returning to your people once we were done here. I believe there should be supplies kept here that should take you at least most of the way. Since you had the foresight to bring in the cart before we transported, you should have few issues. I can provide as much assistance as possible."

Sypha took in a breath and held it for a moment before she let it out and turned to look at Trevor and then back again before she spoke. "Thank you. I appreciate your offer. Would it be alright if I took some time to think about it?"

Alucard gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Of course."

She then pointed back down the hall. "You should probably stay close to Eva while she sleeps. At least until we know the castle is safe."

Alucard frowned but nodded anyway. "I will not be far." He watched as Sypha and Trevor walked into the early morning light before he turned back.

It was not as though he did not have a good idea of what they would be discussing. Not that he wanted to be alone in the castle. Not really. However, he would have to face it, and soon, but he could not do so with them still there. Instead, he went back into the room they had just left and found Eva slumped over the arm of the small couch.

There were still tear trails on her face as he looked down at her. Not that he blamed her. He would not have been surprised if she had done what she claimed and fainted during the cauterization. It would have been reasonable. Still, he could not leave her like that. He gently adjusted her so that she was lying in a more comfortable position before he went to go inventory the supplies he could afford to send with Sypha and Trevor and possibly Eva. Anything to keep his mind otherwise occupied for the time being.

* * *

Eva hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep. She had been exhausted, but it was more than just tired. Between learning about her heritage, dealing with her injury, and, well, everything else, she conked out as soon as she was stationary and alone. It wasn't until Sypha shook her shoulder and called her name that she woke with a start.

She sat up so fast that she almost bumped heads with the other woman. Sypha chuckled and brushed off Eva's apology, but the sound fell flat. A fact that did not escape Eva's notice. She was on her feet and giving the other woman a worried look. "Has something happened?"

Sypha's smile widened a little as she shook her head. "No. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that I wanted to talk to you for a moment. Do you feel up to it?"

Eva sat back down with a frown. "What is going on? You say I shouldn't worry, but your tone says otherwise."

When Sypha joined her on the couch, she gave her a half-smile. "No matter what choices are made, I am glad that I met you. It gives me hope for the future. To know that women will be given a chance to grow and learn, and not just as Speakers."

Eva smiled back, but it dimmed quickly. "You're leaving. And if you're going, then Trevor is too, isn't he?"

Sypha's laughter was short-lived but genuine. "You are as bad as Alucard." Eva frowned slightly, but the Speaker ignored it and nodded. "Yes, Trevor and I have decided to leave this afternoon. There is a village that we can reach by nightfall. I wanted to see if you would like to go with us, though it will be dangerous. We will be looking for my caravan, but we will also be fighting the remaining night horde on the way."

Eva stood and paced for a few moments. She had barely been there for a few days and already felt connected to these people. However, she already knew what her answer was going to be. She wasn't given a chance to say it aloud before Trevor walked in, holding a familiar black bag with a frowning Adrian in tow. The latter was scolding him for being nosey. All Eva could see, was what he currently held and was squishing in between his fingers.

She groaned at the sight as he held it up. "What is this? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Dear god, I'm going to have to boil that before I can use it again."

That statement seemed to catch everyone's attention. Sypha had gone over to see what Trevor held while Eva put her hand over her face for a moment before she held it out. "Give me that!"

Trevor held it back. "I will when you tell me what it is."

She nearly growled at him and was more than thankful when Adrian plucked it, and her bag, from the other man's hands. Although, she really wished he had kept his questions to himself. "I understand that he overstepped his bounds, but I must admit that material is unlike anything I have ever seen."

Eva felt her ears blushing. She could tell they were not going to drop it. Although, as she glared at Trevor, she realized it might serve him right. She glanced over at Adrian. "The material is called plastic. It is a compound that will not be invented for many centuries. I really don't know a lot about it other than it's common in my day and age. As for what that is-"

She paused and gave Trevor an evil smile. "It is a cup that is meant to cover a woman's cervix during that time of the month."

She saw Adrian stiffen and take a step back with wide eyes. Sypha gave her an interested look, but Trevor just looked confused. Eva sighed, but since she started, and he was the one that deserved the truth the most, she was going to give it to him. "In other words, it is used to catch the blood during a woman's period, so it doesn't get messy."

Trevor's face turned from confused to utterly horrified in less than a second. "I touched that!"

"Yes, you did. Perhaps you should remember that the next time you get curious about other people's stuff and keep your hands to yourself!" Eva had to bite the side of her tongue, not to laugh at the way he was rubbing his hand on the side of his trousers.

She still almost lost it when Sypha gave her a wide-eyed look. "That is the most inventive way I have ever heard of handling that. I will need to see if I can replicate this. It sounds useful."

Eva nodded. "Yes, and less painful, more sanitary, and all-around better than any other method used in the last several centuries. That includes up to my day and age. It's amazing."

Trevor grabbed Sypha's arm. "I think we have a cart to load."

Sypha grinned at Eva but allowed Trevor to take her back out to where the cart and supplies were waiting. Once they were gone, Eva replaced her things and set her bag down before she looked over at Adrain. He still looked a wee bit shocked, but she knew they had more important things to discuss. "Sypha asked if I wanted to go with them."

She almost missed the flash in his eyes before his mask fell back into place. "I expected they would. They are very social people. Once they decide they like a person, it difficult to dissuade them otherwise."

Eva shocked him when she shook her head. "I never said I was going. I had actually hoped to ask you if I could stay here. There are several reasons it makes more sense. Not the least of which is the fact that all the information I could think to gather about what happened is probably right here between these two buildings. Also, I don't think it would be smart for me to go monster hunting just yet. I have a feeling a few _years_ of some form of training would be invaluable first."

He blinked a few times. "You would like to stay? With me?"

Eva felt more than a little nervous at his response. She realized that she was basically inviting herself into his home, but she really did feel like she would be asking for trouble if she were to go with the other two. "Yes, if you don't mind, that is."

He finally picked up on her nervousness and realized how she must be taking his hesitation. He forced his shock aside and shook his head. "Not at all. It is merely unexpected."

She wondered if he felt that way because he was too wrapped up in thoughts of this place. Otherwise, she thought he would have come to the same conclusion as she had. She wasn't about to ask him, though. Instead, she followed him out to where the other two were loading the cart.

Sypha was not shocked by her decision at all. If anything, Eva felt the Speaker was almost relieved. She watched from a short distance as the other woman said her goodbye's to Adrian while Trevor loaded the cart. She couldn't hear all that was said, but it was easy to see they would miss each other.

Once Sypha was done saying goodbye to Adrian, she shocked Eva when she came and gave her a hug as well. Her voice was pitched low when she spoke. "Take care of yourself and him."

Eva gave her an awkward smile. "I don't know about that last part, but I can certainly try. I am still practically a stranger." She looked over at the tall blonde for a moment as he watched Trevor struggle with some bags before she turned back and lowered her voice as well. "Though I do understand. I suppose maybe just having that might help some."

Sypha nodded and squeezed her good arm. Eva stopped her before she could turn away. "There is one thing I would like to ask you, please?" At the Speaker's curious look, Eva continued. "He may not act like it, but I know that the two of you are his friends. It may not be possible, but if you can, please at least come visit. I am sure it would mean a lot to him."

Sypha looked stunned for a moment. She then looked back over to where Trevor had the cart nearly full and then looked back again. Eva gave her a soft smile. "You don't have to tell Trevor I said that. I doubt he would admit it out loud, either."

Both women shared a chuckle before Sypha hugged her briefly once more and gave her a nod. "I hope we do have the chance before you go home. I would like to talk with you more when the threat of death is not hovering over the country."

Despite how true, and horrible Sypha's words were, both women still shared another smile. Eva waved to both of them once they were in the cart, making sure to give Trevor an evil grin. He blanched a little before he waved at Adrian. Eva was shocked when the man next to her responded with a middle finger. She could not contain her laughter when she heard Belmont's muttered 'fuck you' as he led the horses off. Still, it was nice to see him give a real goodbye before they were out of sight.

Once the cart was down the road, Adrian turned to Eva. Neither one of them was quite sure what to say. Finally, she realized he might want a little time alone to process everything. Since it was already afternoon, she gestured back toward the castle. "I don't want to be a bother. I can make something to eat if you're hungry. I'm pretty sure I remember how to get to the kitchen."

He blinked a few times before he shook his head. "Do not worry about me. Though, please feel free to make yourself something. I only ask that you stay in that area of the castle for now. I can come to get you later and show you to a room. We can discuss plans tomorrow."

She gave him an understanding look and placed a hand on his arm before she walked off. Alucard watched as she disappeared into the large doors. He still was unsure what to think of her presence. He had fully expected to be left alone, and yet here she was. Though his thoughts could not focus on her for long. Once the silence settled in, the ghosts that seemed to haunt this place paraded out to cut swaths through his pain.

He walked into the foyer and could easily picture his father in better days, walking those very steps to greet him. As though he had just come back from a short trip, instead of invading his own home to destroy the last of his family. He walked up the steps and heard Eva down one of the hallways. Part of him wanted to turn that way, to seek comfort in her company, and pretend this place was not a tomb. But he could not. He needed to face his demons, or they would come for him, so he turned down the other hall and walked away from the sounds of her in the kitchen.

He walked to his father's study and looked at the empty fireplace for a moment before he righted the overturned chair. He then took a seat and watched as the ghost of his younger self raced past laughing. Those were happier days. He had not spent long as a child, but his childhood had been a good one. He had known the love of both his parents. He had known they loved each other. Theirs had been a rare example of a happy family.

The memory of his mother chased him through the hall before she turned and faced into the room. Into where his father would have been sitting. He knew that the man would have looked back and shared a rare soft smile before he turned back to whatever work he had been interrupted from.

No matter how hard Adrian tried, he could not hold back the first tear from falling. First, his mother and now his father. His family was gone, destroyed beyond repair, and he was the facilitator for the last of it. This place that so many found frightening, he had once called home. Now it would be the place he buried himself in, he had no doubt.

His tears came hard and fast as he continued to castigate himself. To rationalize his fears that he deserved the fate he believed was coming to him. He was so caught up in his anguish that he did not hear the soft footfalls that had come into the room. Nor had he seen the woman that knelt in front of him.

He hadn't even realized Eva was there until she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She didn't say anything, she merely held him while he cried. Adrian knew he should not, but he still found himself slipping from his seat and to his knees. She did not object as he pulled her closer. If anything, she wrapped her arms around him tighter as well.

They both sat there like that for an untold amount of time as he continued to cry. She never tried to reassure him that it would be alright, that everything was fine because it was not. She was only there to let him know that he was not alone. Those words were the only ones she spoke.

When his tears finally started to ebb, she still did not pull away, and he was not inclined to either. Instead, he shifted them both so that he was seated, and she was in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and whispered once again that she would be there if he needed her. His only response was to hold her closer.

It was at that point that he realized she had been crying too. Part of him wondered if she cried for him, or for her own lost family. Or perhaps for herself. In the end, it didn't really matter. If she was there for him, he was there for her. They were both broken, and yet still somehow managed to bolster each other enough to keep from breaking. At least for the moment. It was enough and more than he had expected to have.

**A/N: **Yay! Alucard isn't alone anymore! This is one of the things that bugged me the most about the show. He did not need to be alone after all that. Anyway, a few things, first, the next chapter, maybe two will cover the month in between the two seasons. There is a LOT of set up I need to cover there and plus some important scenes. After that, we get into season three, so if you haven't seen it yet, there will be some spoilers, though I will be changing some things and it will be primarily focused on the castle. Also, this story will go beyond that as well, so it will end up being counted as canon divergent, as I will no be waiting for season four (if they even decide on it) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It wasn't until the light started dying outside that Adrian realized Eva was fighting sleep. She had not let him go, nor had she complained, but several times he felt her jerk slightly as she tried to keep from falling against him. He shook his head slightly as her head dipped once more before he shifted his arms so that he would be able to lift her as he stood.

As soon as he was on his feet, her head jerked up, and her wide eyes met his. He spoke before she could ask the questions in her eyes. "I said I would show you to a room. It is already late."

He could see how her cheeks had heated, even in the gloomy corridors. "Yes, but there is no need for you to carry me."

Adrian had not been thinking about anything beyond her sleepy form when he lifted her, but now that she was awake, he had no excuse to hold her close anymore. He reluctantly let her down, but he still defended the action. "You were falling asleep. I simply thought it would be expedient."

Her cheeks flooded with even more color, but she shocked him with a smile. "And I appreciate it, but I'm awake now."

He only nodded as he led her deeper into that wing of the castle. He hadn't even thought about where he was going until he opened a large door and showed her into a room with a canopy bed. He wanted to curse his own distraction when he realized he brought her to the chamber he had planned on making his own.

However, that was a distant thought when she turned to him before he could excuse himself and leave. "Um, would you- I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but would you stay?"

He stared at her with wide eyes for several seconds before he spoke. "Here? In this room, with you?"

Eva felt by that point that her face was going to melt off. She hadn't thought about how close they had gotten until he lifted her, but she had a reason for asking this. Just like she a reason for comforting him. "Yes. The bed is huge, I don't see why we can't share it. It's just, well, I don't want to think about you wandering these halls alone tonight."

She hadn't been able to look at him while she said the last part. If she did, she wasn't sure her tongue would have allowed it. Silence reigned for what seemed like minutes before he finally responded by going to sit on the far side of the bed.

Eva's head jerked up to look at him, and he gave her a small smile. "First thing tomorrow, we can see if we can find you something else to wear. Along with new shoes. Those don't look like they will be able to hold up much longer."

She watched him for a moment as he removed his own boots and turned to slip under the covers. By that point, she nodded. "Thank you. As long as it isn't dresses, I would really appreciate it."

Adrian wondered for a moment what she had against dressing as a woman usually would, but didn't bother asking. He had a feeling it would be something that would either shock him or aggravate him, or both. Or possibly just frustrate him, which was not a thought he needed to be having as she was slipping under the covers next to him. In the bed he had planned to use going forward.

He pushed those unnecessary thoughts aside as she turned to face him. Her eyes were as haunted as he was sure his own were. "Goodnight. And thank you."

He resisted the urge to pull her close once more as he responded. "Thank you. And sleep well." They both turned away from each other at that point and tried to let sleep claim them.

* * *

Adrian was not sure what had wakened him, but it had not been anything that had his senses alert for danger. On the contrary, other than his thirst, he was more comfortable than he could remember being in a long time. Perhaps it was the dryness in his throat that had brought him out of his dreams. They had not been bad but were not exactly pleasant either.

Currently, he was still stuck in between wake and sleep while the thirst only seemed to grow. He had never seen the desert, but he had heard of the endless sands and the tribulations that went with them. That was what this felt like, a sand storm that had been loosened in his throat. What made it worse was the fact that he could smell something delicious. Like ambrosia. The delectable scent filled his senses until it was nearly overwhelming. Whatever it was, he wanted it. He had no doubt it would stop the aridness that had become an ache.

It was only the fact that he was warm and comfortable that had kept him from shifting before that point. Still, his thirst had become too great not to do something. He turned slightly, and the warm softness pressed against him moved as well before it uttered a soft groan. It was at that point that Alucard's eyes flew open. He looked down to see that at some time during the night, he and Eva had both scooted toward the middle of the bed. She was currently pressed against his chest.

He quickly tried to extricate himself as soon as he realized the smell that had invaded his dreams was her scent. She had asked him before if it bothered him, and under normal circumstances, he had enough control that it did not. However, sleeping with her against him was not what he would consider normal circumstances, and he needed distance.

He made it to the side of the bed to sit up and was able to take several calming breaths before he heard her call his name. He looked back in time to catch her in a yawn before she stretched and grinned at him. "Oh, that was wonderful."

His eyes widened slightly as he wondered for a split second if he hadn't, in fact, moved before she woke. However, she quickly continued, and he relaxed once more. "I never realized how much I would miss sleeping in a bed until I couldn't."

Even though he felt relief at the relative safety of her comment, it was still not something he wished to discuss. Instead, he stood and gestured toward the door. "I will go find something to cook for breakfast. One we have eaten, we can find you something better to wear and discuss our next steps."

Eva gave him a curious look at his seeming distance, but he did not otherwise seem upset with her. She sat up and gave him a nod as he pulled on his boots and walked away.

By the time she made it to the kitchen, she was surprised to see he had already made something that resembled oatmeal. She wasn't usually a fan, but this smelled better than she expected. He placed the bowl down with a smile, and she sat and gave him thanks. It wasn't until she finished half the bowl before she looked over at him with a raised brow. "This is amazing for someone that doesn't have the need to eat as often. And that is coming from someone that usually hates oatmeal."

He frowned slightly. "I may not need to eat as often, but that does not mean I do not appreciate good food. And what is oatmeal?"

Eva grinned and pointed at the bowl. "Porridge, sorry. I have been in the states for too long. I forget there are different terms."

He gave her a curious look. "You have mentioned that before, the United States. Where is the place?"

Eva sighed and sat back as she thought about the year. She finally shrugged. "From here, it is across the Atlantic Ocean. In the coming centuries, it will become one of the world powers along with many other countries like Britain and China, but for now, it doesn't even exist. It started out as annexed land for countries in Europe."

He paused for a moment before he looked up with wide eyes. "If I understand correctly, then you are saying it is a different continent entirely?"

She grinned at him. "More than one, actually. It consists of North, Central, and South America. Much in the same way as you have Europe, Asia, and Africa on this side of the world. And yes, I know those aren't the only ones. You get my point, though."

He nodded absently as he mulled over what she said. He finally looked up again. "You should finish your porridge before it cools. We can find you clothes afterward, and you can tell me more about the Americas." She gave him another smile as she refocused on her bowl.

* * *

It ended up taking them more than an hour to find Eva something she would wear that fit her. She finally agreed to a pair of pants they had to roll up a little along with a shirt, much like Adrian's only darker. He wasn't thrilled with that, as the modesty of it was even more questionable than the corset she usually wore. However, she had foregone the outer garment in favor of a belt that cinched the shirt at the waist instead. At least they had found a pair of boots that were acceptable and had reasonable heels.

They had to dig through several guest rooms before they found what they needed, marking most of the stuff for further exploration later. Eva convinced him not to destroy it all on the off chance they could either give it to someone else that could use it or find other uses for it later. Not that he was wont to worry about it, but he also was tired of arguing about it.

Once they found her new clothes, Adrian showed her to the parts of the castle she would need, such as one of the libraries. She was half tempted to stay in that room, especially when she mentioned the mirror shards, and he explained that they were not broken, but that way by design. However, the shattered wall and floor were still too fresh of a reminder for both of them, and they moved on quickly.

It wasn't until he showed her into some of the lower rooms were livestock would generally have been held, and the remaining supplies were that she noticed something she had missed before. This place was not lit by torches. At least not of the flint and fire variety. When he flicked a switch to light up the room, she turned to him with shock.

He gave her a smug smile and opened his mouth to brag, but before he could, she had already run to the closest light and was examining it as she started speaking excitedly. "You have electricity! In the fifteenth century! How? I didn't think the wires and concepts for this would be invented for several centuries, at least? Does this mean you can properly gauge the voltage and amperage to keep the wires from burning up and the bulbs from breaking regularly? Are the wires insulated?"

Adrian snapped his jaw shut as he stared at her for a moment before he shook his head. Of course, he should not have been surprised. With everything else he had already seen, he should have known that humanity would have rediscovered how to tame lightning once again. Though, he did wonder at her knowledge of the workings of it. He was beginning to understand that she had a broader range of general knowledge than was normal, surely. Though, she had proven already that she was intelligent beyond his expectations.

Still, he brushed his thoughts off. "Yes, to all of that. The concept has been around for some time. My father simply improved upon it. I have been considering extending this into the Belmont Estate as well if we are to be exploring down there."

Eva nodded to him, excitedly. "I would love to help with that." She paused and tapped her chin. "Though, I imagine I would need a harness. I don't have the innate advantage of being able to levitate."

He smirked at her quip, but it was gone quickly. "I would think that you would be more focused on trying to find a way home. Or perhaps on finding out more about your own heritage."

Eva sighed. "Yes, I do want to look for both those things, but I doubt I would be able to sit and read all day long. No matter how much I might be fascinated by it. I could never sit still that long. Perhaps we could compromise, and I could spend time helping you in between?" Her eyes got wide, and she looked even more excited as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "And perhaps, if I asked really nicely like I am right now, I could convince you to teach me how to defend myself in case any more of those nasty buggers show up?"

Adrian could not stop his chuckle at the pleading look she was giving him. "I suppose you have a point. Why don't we decide on a schedule? You can help me in the morning, then we can research together, as two heads are better than one, and then I will spend the afternoons teaching you what I can about night creatures and how to defend yourself."

Eva stepped forward and held out her hand. "That sounds like a plan!" Adrian shook it with a chuckle before he led her back upstairs to see what they could salvage of the day.

They ended up deciding to focus on how they were going to get back into the Belmont hold. Both temporarily, and a more permanent solution. Adrian surprised Eva when he suggested simply levitating down with her until they could build something else. She was hesitant at first, almost to the point that he became a bit put out.

"You do realize there is no way that I would drop you."

Eva blushed and shook her head. "It isn't that at all. I know how strong you are. It's just-"

He suddenly realized what her problem was and smirked at her. At least until he was reminded of the last time he had his arms around her, and the expression vanished. Unfortunately, by that point, she must have decided it couldn't hurt and stepped forward. "If you're sure you're okay with it, then let's go make sure it's still in one piece. Although we may need to think about bringing water and soap next time. I can already smell the stench from the demons."

Her statements distracted him enough that it was no trouble when he wrapped an arm around her waist and then stepped off the ledge. Not even when she gripped him tighter. Though he did have to fight back a chuckle as he spoke. "I agree. Cleaning this mess up will be the first order of business."

By that time, they had landed gently, and he let her go. She took a step back and tried to peer into the darkness as he continued. "Though, that does remind me of something that I have been thinking about."

She looked over at him as he walked past her and lifted a hand. She gave him a wide-eyed stare as a flame shot up and to the closest lamps. "Is that something that is learned or just another of your inborn talents?"

He gave her a confused look. "Sypha is much better at magic than I am."

Eva still didn't look convinced. "And? She is a major badass. I kind of thought she was born with the talent too."

Adrian chuckled and shook his head. "No, it can be taught, though it takes concentration and focus. Those skills in the middle of distractions are the hardest part to learn."

It was a few seconds later that she finally nodded. "I can see that." She then looked around at the disgusting floor. "Still, we won't be getting anywhere without getting this up."

He stepped closer to the stairs and pointed down. "We can at least take the index today and look through it. If there is anything worth finding, then we can check it after we have cleaned."

She nodded her agreement as they started down to retrieve the book. As they headed down, she turned to him. "You said there was something you've been thinking about?"

He blinked at her a moment before he nodded with a frown. "Yes, it has to do with your heritage."

It was Eva's turn to frown now, but she let him continue. "I haven't had the opportunity to look into it, but I do know that as a Nephilim, you should have healing abilities to rival mine, at the very least. I do not know what other abilities you would have, but you seem to be an adult. I would assume by now that your powers, whatever they are, would have long since manifested. They should have with puberty at the latest."

Eva stopped in the middle of the staircase and stared at him. "What are you saying? That even though- even though we were told I was a Nephilim, that I might not be? What about my blood then? Is there a simpler reason for that?"

Adrian could tell she looked almost hopeful. Part of him wished he could say that she was correct. That there had been some mistake, but he refused to lie. He shook his head slowly. "No, I have no doubt that my father knew what he was talking about. Plus-" he cut himself off and wondered for a moment how he should say what he was thinking without making her uncomfortable.

He realized his hesitation was already doing so, so he continued as best as he could. "I am sure I have already said there is a quality about your blood that draws in night creatures, it is hard to miss, and once I heard what it was, it was easy to identify. I had never encountered it before was the only reason I could not have previously."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he finished. "I believe that for some reason, your angelic half has been sealed. I do not know why, or how, but until it is lifted, you are mostly human. You have probably noticed a few things throughout your life, but nothing that could not be explained away."

Eva suddenly realized he was right. She was always told that she was a fast healer, but not supernaturally fast. She was the star of the track team in high school, but not so far above the rest that she didn't have to work for it. Those were just a few examples. There was no way she could keep trying to pretend it was all a bad dream anymore.

Although, given what he had just revealed, that knowledge didn't really do her a whole lot of good. And in this place and time, it had the potential to do a whole lot of harm. She closed her eyes with a grimace. She didn't want to ask what she was about to, but she wanted to be a target with no defense even less. "Do you think there is any way to undo the seal?"

Adrian sighed. He had a feeling she was going to ask that question. "I would have to confirm what it is first. But that is one of many things we can research. Do not fear while you are here. I will arm you with what knowledge I can. Plus, I have no intention of leaving you defenseless."

Eva was just glad that he stated the fact that he was going to arm her with knowledge first. Not that she didn't know she needed protection from certain things, but she didn't like feeling dependent either. She smiled up at him as she gestured down the stairs once more. "Let's get that book and get out of here before I hurl." He chuckled as he followed her down.

**A/N:** So I had planned on trying to finish up the month in a couple of chapters, but I am also notorious for underestimating my dialogue lol. This is no different. I would say we have a good two chapters more at least before we start in season three. I personally don't think it's a bad thing, I hope you don't either :) Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Adrian and Eva spent the rest of the afternoon going over the index from the hold. Eva had tried to tell him that he didn't have to stay and help, but in the end, she was glad he had. There were several languages in the book she didn't even recognize. She was shocked to find that some of them dated back thousands of years. One of them was even in Aramaic. It was unbelievable that Adrian at least recognized most of them. The ones that neither of them understood were marked for later research.

It was late when they once again got ready to turn in. Eva stopped him as they turned to the wing that held the family's rooms since that was where they had slept the night before. Her face held a slight blush as she tried not to stumble over her words. "After having seen the guest rooms, I have a feeling the room last night was the master bedroom. Is there another place I can take that's nearby? I don't want to take your bed from you."

Adrian looked at her face for a moment. He agreed that the sleeping arrangements from the previous night were not ideal, but after what he had concluded earlier, he did not want her sleeping in the guest wing. It was too far away. That left his old room. Which, for some reason, bothered him even more than her sleeping in the bed with him. He finally shook his head. "Tomorrow, I can bring another bed into the master suite. I think it would be best if we slept in the same room, for the time being, at least."

Eva's head shot up, and she gave him an incredulous look. She wanted to argue, but since she had been the one to suggest it the night before, she didn't have much ground to argue from. His eyes told her his reasoning had little to do with impropriety. She finally clenched her jaw and nodded. "I suppose one more night isn't a big deal."

She paused before they walked much further. "Is there at least a bath in this place? I haven't had much chance to clean up, and I need to wash my hair, desperately."

He glanced over at her. "It is late tonight. Can you wait until morning, as I will have to bring the water up from the closest source?"

Eva grimaced. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

He shocked her when his eyes briefly flashed with something slightly feral before he gave her a reassuring smile. "Do not worry that your smell is troublesome. I promise it is not unpleasant at all."

Eva felt her cheeks heat as she quickly turned away. "Well then, I suppose morning it is."

* * *

Despite taking precautions before they went to sleep to prevent it, Adrian was confounded to once again wake up to the same sense of thirst and comfort as he had the day before. He wasn't sure if he was aggravated or something else entirely. He could admit there was a part of him that was glad for the distraction, and more than a little interested in finding out if she tasted as heavenly as she smelled. However, he pushed those thoughts aside violently. They were not to be entertained. He was glad that she did not awaken this time as he got up and took the opportunity in the quiet hours of the morning and the fresh air outside to clear his head.

By the time she finally woke and came to find him, he already had a tub filled with steaming water and breakfast prepared. She gave him a grateful smile as he showed her everything she would need. "Please take your time. I will be in the hold cleaning. I brought up a few books for you to read and will join you later."

She frowned at him. "Wait, I thought we would work down there together?"

He stepped back and shrugged. "We will, once I clean up the remains. I know that is less pleasant for you than for me."

She was practically glaring by that point. "That wasn't the deal. I don't want to be a freeloader. I can help too."

He sighed at the tone of her voice. "I am well aware that you are capable. That is not the issue. It is simply more efficient this way." He then turned to walk out. "I will be back shortly."

He hadn't made it far before she was on his heels. "Wait! Just wait. Let's figure out another way. Can't you do something else here while I bathe? Or why didn't you wake me up earlier so I could help with all this?"

Adrian sighed as he realized she was complaining because she felt he was doing this to punish her for sleeping in when that was not the case at all. He suddenly teleported down the hall and was back again with a large piece of rubble that almost completely blocked the path. He could just barely see her around it as he spoke. "This is the most efficient use of both our time. Besides, you could become sick if you are exposed to that miasma for an extended amount of time. I will be back in less than two hours. You should finish breakfast, enjoy your bath, and study. When I return, we can start on the lights."

There was complete silence for several seconds before she started screaming. "You high-handed prick! This is not an acceptable way to handle an argument! You don't get to make decisions for me!"

Adrian had to fight back a growl at her obstinance. He somehow managed to keep his voice calm when he spoke. "I am not trying to be high-handed, but arguing about it will get us nowhere. I truly have your best interest in mind, so please consider that while I am gone." With those parting words, he walked away and ignored the rest of her insults.

* * *

True to his word, it was less than two hours when Adrian returned from cleaning up the demonic mess in the Belmont Trove. He paused at the makeshift barrier he had placed to listen for Eva's presence. He felt a little guilty at the sound of silence. After he had time to think about his actions, he realized he should have handled things differently. She was an intelligent woman, not a simple child. Nor was she Belmont.

He walked into the kitchen to see it had been cleaned, and Eva was sitting at the table with several of the books lying open in front of her. As soon as she saw him, she stood with a frown, and they both started talking at once. "I'm so-" "I sh-"

They both cut off and looked away awkwardly for a moment before Adrian tried again. "I wanted to apologize. I should have taken the time to explain things better instead of rushing off and treating you like a misbehaving child."

Eva flushed slightly and shook her head. "No, I was acting like a child. When I had a chance to think about what you said, it made sense. I was just guilty because you have done so much for me, and I feel like I keep getting further in debt. I'm sorry I called you a prick, and an asshole, and a pretty-boy blood-sucker, and-"

Adrian held up a hand to cut her off. As they caught each other's eyes, they both started laughing. It was several moments before they stopped enough for him to motion to the books. "Have you found anything?"

Eva grimaced. "Not yet, but I only started a short while ago."

He nodded in understanding. "We can come back to them later. Unless you would rather stay?"

She practically jumped forward. "Nope. Do you have any ideas for a harness?"

Adrian chuckled at her enthusiasm as he led her back down the hall. "A few. I brought some rope up from below so that we can rig a temporary way for you to get down on your own. I also have some ideas for a lift. I may work on that first. It would make getting the supplies down much easier for both of us."

"I can't say I'm much of a carpenter, but I'll do what I can to help."

"Well, I'm sure there is something you can help with." By that point, they had gotten to the gaping hole that had once been the cover for the Belmont Trove and began discussing the best way to build a lift and possibly some sort of protection to keep rain from getting down into the hole. Even with the door at the bottom, if it was more than a slight drizzle, it could accumulate and get through before it evaporated. That was enough to keep them both busy most of the day.

* * *

Over the next few days, the two occupants of the castle decided to change up their planned schedule a bit. They focused primarily on getting the trove accessible and wired first. They both agreed there was a lot that needed to be repaired between both buildings, and it could take a long time. With that being the case, they would still spend their morning on repairs, but the first order of business would be to get things lit up. After that, they could change it back to only in the mornings and focused on study and training in the afternoons.

That didn't mean they didn't read at all. Spring was coming, but the days were still short, and the evenings were better spent indoors and reading. Which was precisely what they did. Not that it did them much good.

If their days were productive, Alucard was finding that his nights were becoming more and more frustrating. He had brought in a separate bed, but he found that more often than not, somehow they ended up in the same bed anyway. He could not tell which of them moved either, as it was not always the same bed they ended up in. For all he could tell, it was both of them. It was likely a mix of her nightmares, his own night terrors, and the unending call that he had to fight during his waking hours. Sleeping near her was not one of his better ideas, but he also could not send her away, knowing how dangerous it could be. Even in the castle.

Eva was just as frustrated by the night swaps as well. The first time it had happened, she found herself back in his big bed. She almost got mad at him when she saw his arms around her. At least until she realized where she was. She doubted he would have gone and fetched her from across the room. He woke when she tried to move. Thankfully, he didn't say anything, which would have embarrassed her further. After that incident, they both just ignored it when it happened and tried to pretend it didn't happen at all.

At least they didn't have to think about it while they were busy. Which was often enough during the day. Once they had the lift completed, they started in the wiring. Eva had never done anything quite like it before, but she understood the concept well enough. Adrian had rigged a rope harness that she could use to access the entire length of one wall from floor to ceiling with pullies. It was ingenious. Once he showed her how to rig the wires, he left her to it while he worked on the other side of the room.

It was at the end of the first week that the first real mishap occurred, though it hardly qualified for the name. For some reason, one of the brackets was being particularly stubborn to get off for her to replace the innards. The tool in her hand ended up slipping, and she overreached to try and grab it, which in turn caused her to overbalance.

A string of curses left her mouth as she suddenly found herself upside down and staring at the concerned face of the floating vampire in front of her. "Are you alright? What happened."

Eva blinked at his inverted face a few times as her heartbeat slowed. As soon as the realization sank in that his harness had worked, and she was fine, she tried to shrug and cross her arms. Though the effect was not what it should have been if she had been upright. Her grin was still full of confidence. "Oh, not much. I just thought I'd hang out for a moment."

Adrian blinked at her once before he groaned and covered his face. She could tell he was trying not to laugh. "What? Do you not appreciate it when people are punny?"

He could no longer hold back his laughter by that point. He helped her to right herself before he floated down to grab the tool she had dropped. He desperately tried to keep a straight face as he handed it back. "Next time, let it fall and ask me for assistance."

She grinned at him. "Why? That was actually kind of fun once I got over the fear that I was going to splatter my brain on the floor." He opened his mouth to say something, and instead shook his head with a chuckle before he moved back to what he had been doing.

* * *

They nearly had the whole building wired when something finally occurred to Eva, and she wanted to kick herself for not thinking of it before. She was too excited to wait until they were done for the day and instead called out to Adrian while she let herself down to the nearest level.

He was already waiting for her and frowning when she reached him. "Is everything alright?"

She was too excited to be bothered by his worry and brushed it aside. "It might be great! You told me when I first asked that you could potentially gauge the amperage and voltage in the wires. Does that mean you can limit the output as well?"

His frown turned slightly confused. "Of course. If the output were erratic, then the bulbs would be damaged constantly."

Eva shook her head. "Sorry, what I meant was, if I gave you a specification for a specific alternating current voltage output, could you make it?"

He blinked a few times at her growing excitement. It was evident there was a reason for her question. "Perhaps. If I knew what it was for."

Eva grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the exit. "For my phone. I haven't thought about it since the day I got here. I turned it off and removed the battery in case I needed it for emergencies, so it should still have a charge, but I haven't thought about it since then."

He gently took her hand and tugged her to a stop. His face showed his confusion. "What is a phone?"

She sighed and pulled on his hand once more. "Only the next best thing to toilet paper, though I suppose you would need toilets for that first." When he only looked more confused, she grinned. "I suppose we should tackle one thing at a time. Come on. You'll see, but I'll try to explain while we walk."

He gave in with a sigh and followed her up. "It is a communication device that uses satellites in low orbit around the earth along with antenna towers scattered all over to boost and send the signal from one device to another. It allows nearly instantaneous communication to virtually anywhere on the earth."

His eyes were wide when he jerked her to a halt again. "What!? Can you explain that again?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I wish I knew more about it than that, but I don't. All I know is that it uses some sort of frequency that is sent up and then back down again. It converts the signal from digital to analog and then back again to make both visual and audio."

Adrian looked like his head was about to explode as he took all that in. He finally shook it off. "Not all of that is familiar."

Eva nodded. "I apologize. I imagine not, since the landline phone won't be invented for another three hundred years or so. Cellular phones are much newer. Still, there isn't much more I can tell you about it, and that isn't why I want it anyway. In my time, our phones are much more than communication devices."

He took a deep breath before he asked his next question. "Do I even want to know?"

She laughed at the look he was giving her and grabbed his arm. "Come on, I'll show you."

She practically ran the rest of the way up to the room where her bag was stashed. She then rummaged around in it and pulled out a tiny slip of metal and glass and an even smaller piece of metal. Adrian watched intently as she worked the pieces apart and fit the smaller one inside the larger one before she put them together and pressed a raised portion he had not seen initially.

He took a step back in shock as a bright light and sound came from the small device. His surprise did not keep him back long. They were standing shoulder to shoulder as she held it up with a smile. "This is why I want to be able to use it. It has all my music, plus it has my pictures."

A furrow had formed between his brows. He wasn't sure what to think of the fact that this tiny thing carried music, but he had another question first. "Pictures? What are those?"

Eva sighed. There was so much to explain in just this one device. Still, this one should be easy. "They are the digital version of paintings."

He blinked at her a few times before he turned to watch her fingers glide over the surface of the device quickly. The images flashed past nearly too quick for even his eyes to see clearly. She finally stopped with a wistful smile and held it up again. "This is my mother and me. I think this was about three or four years ago, back when I was still a senior. I had just won a track meet. She was so proud of me."

Adrian took the device from her and stared at the square image. He could instantly see the resemblance. Eva had her mother's figure and hair, though the older woman had a darker skin tone and brown eyes instead of the bright blue of her daughter. They looked happy. He didn't need any further explanation about why she wanted this device to keep working. If it used electricity to power these images, then he would do what he could to help her.

He was shocked from his thoughts when she plucked it from his hands with a grin. "Why don't we make some memories while we can."

He gave her a confused look as she swiped across the device a few more times before she sidled up next to him. He looked down at her grinning form before she pointed to the device in her hand. "Look into the screen and smile."

He just gave her a confused look for a moment before he did as she asked. Although he couldn't tell why. After a few seconds, she sighed and looked up again. "Why are you so insanely tall?"

He chuckled at her mock glower. "Perhaps you are just short."

His quip earned a real glower, but she brushed it aside. "Alright, if this is going to work, then either you are going to have to lean down to my level, or you're going to have to pick me up."

Adrian wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he gave her a smirk as his arm snaked around her waist and he lifted her until their faces were even. His smirk widened as her cheeks reddened. "Is this sufficient?"

She finally smirked back and nodded. "Yep." She then paid him back in spades when she held the device up in front of them and kissed his cheek before he was nearly blinded by a bright light.

He dropped her as soon as the flash passed, but she was still laughing as she stood and rubbed her bottom. She then pulled the phone back up and showed him her newest picture. His face looked just as shocked in the image as he felt it had been. The reminder of her soft lips on his skin was there forever etched into this picture he could come back to see any time he wanted. That was one more reason for him to want to make sure it continued to function.

She was still chuckling as she looked up at him. "That hurt, but it was worth it." Despite his actions, he found that he agreed with her.

**A/N:** There is one more chapter in this interlude before season three, and I know I have been asked multiple times about the spark between these two. This chapter showed the beginnings of it, the next one will be the forest fire, just giving you a fair warning. It will contain citrus galore, though not until the last part. If you give me feedback that it is necessary I can add a marker of some kind when it starts. I hope you are all looking forward to it as much as me ;) Also, to my guest reviewer Guest1995- yes, see above for spark lol, yes, we will get to see more about Eva's heritage, but I can't say more, because, spoilers. As for Sumi and Taka, that will be coming soon enough too. I hope it is interesting. Keep in mind this story will be going beyond season three. Also, I have started another Castlevania fic that is Alucard/OC. It starts just before Lisa is killed, so no burning(she lives)! I have the first chapter finished and can post it if anyone is interested. Let me know. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N1:** First, the soundtrack for the last half of this chapter is 'Illuminated' by Hurts and 'Likeness' by Lawless also works. Secondly, I know I usually reserve this for the end, but real quick, to my guest reviewer with the amazing long review, I hope this lives up to your expectations :) I've had it planned from the beginning! Cheers all, and don't forget the last half is very citrusy!

**Chapter 12**

It took the two of them several more days to get the trove wired completely and a workaround that would charge Eva's phone without causing a mishap. Not that she had been willing to test it on the phone directly until they found another way to ensure the output was within the charger's tolerance. Once she had shown Adrian the charging device, and he had examined it thoroughly, he was able to make it work. He had been glad to provide her with some memory of her home, though at the time, he had no idea that he was also providing himself with further torment.

That wasn't even counting the pictures he was shown when she had allowed him to examine the device. She hadn't been bothered by any of them, but he had to stop halfway through. Several of the images were of Eva and others where they were all wearing clothing that made the outfit she arrived in look as modest as she claimed it was. Despite her view on the matter, he politely declined when she asked if he wanted to see more.

They had taken to making meals in shifts. He cooked breakfast, she cooked lunch, and they alternated cooking the evening meal. Though teaching her how to gather the freshest ingredients had been interesting. It was another reminder that she was from a time when things were much easier for humanity. He was fascinated by every little thing he learned, though she was always quick to point out that human nature never changed, both the good and bad.

That, however, was not the source of his suffering. No, that came from what he was currently watching silently from just outside the door of the kitchen. Eva was making lunch, and had in what she had called her 'earbuds.' Appropriate names for the bud shaped things she placed in her ears that carried the music from her phone when she didn't want to disturb him.

Not that it would have at the moment, as he had been outside preparing an area for their first lessons in self-defense after lunch. He finished quickly and came to see if she needed help, but froze before he ever made it into the room. She had been singing to herself, and he had picked up enough English from her already to recognize a few of the words. Those that he didn't understand, he was not willing to ask for a translation. Not that his mind was focused much on translation at the moment.

Instead, he was watching as she moved smoothly from one task to the next, and her hips swayed from side to side to the rhythm of her words. He might not understand them, but the sultry tone to her voice did not need to be interpreted. He briefly wondered who she was thinking about as she sang. The thought that it was anyone other than him caused a flash of heated rage to rush through him, but he pushed it down before a snarl could leave his lips. He was satisfied to watch for now. She hadn't seen him yet.

Though, his resolution was sorely tempted when she bent at the waist to grab something and slowly stood before she closed her eyes and licked her lips. He realized he either needed to leave or let her know he was there. This was too much. He had learned to keep a tight rein on his self-control, but this woman was fraying it at the edges without even trying.

His indecision ended up not mattering in the end. She pulled the food from the stove and set it to the side, but as soon as it was off the flame, her entire posture changed. He only realized it was because the song changed when he heard the soft words. This was a song he knew. She had sung it once before and had gotten melancholy then too. She translated it for him the first time, and he didn't need an explanation as to why it made her sad. It reminded her of her mother. Hell, the translation reminded him of his mother.

Without another thought, he walked forward and touched her arm softly. She started and yanked the buds from her ears, but only blushed lightly. "I hope my singing didn't bother you."

He gave her a soft smile. "Not at all. I finished up the area for us to use after lunch early and wanted to see if you needed help."

She seemed to deflate for a moment before she took a deep breath and smiled back. "Nope, as you can see, I just finished. Let's eat so you can go show me just how abysmal I am at fighting creatures with superhuman speed and stamina."

He grinned at her attempt to lighten the mood. He realized she was only partially joking, but the point of the training would be to arm her with the means to combat the differences.

Once they were finished eating, he took her out to the area he had cleared and handed her a blunted sword. She looked at it with a frown. "You do realize that where I'm from, these are outdated by centuries. There is a saying that goes, 'don't bring a knife to a gunfight'."

He looked at her with a frown for a moment. "I suppose that means that between now and then that guns have improved from the Chinese death traps that I am currently familiar with."

Eva sighed and looked down at the sword. "Alright, I get the point. Though, unless you want me to get it literally, you're going to have to teach me as if I'm a babe. I don't know the first thing about swords."

Adrian closed his eyes for a moment and wondered for a split second if she was doing that on purpose. Given her penchant for puns, it was not outside the realm of possibility. As he opened them to see her confused expression, he realized that, no, she didn't realize how that sounded. It was was just his own imagination running rampant again. He swallowed down a retort and explained the basic stances she would need to use to keep night creatures at a distance.

By the end of the afternoon, it was a toss-up as to which of them was crankier. Eva was not slow or clumsy, but she still found herself knocked on her ass more than once or twice even. She could already feel the bruises she was going to have and wanted to curse the vampire up one side and down the other.

As for Adrian, he knew he would need to have patience with Eva, and that would not have typically been a problem. However, she kept overreaching or trying to improvise. Those things usually ended up with her either falling into him or onto her ass. Neither of those things helped to keep him focused. That, in turn, led to him being short with her, and the whole thing was a less pleasant session then it could have been.

Finally, Adrian called a halt to it after Eva was knocked down once more. She grudgingly accepted his help to get back on her feet before they walked back to the castle. He could only hope that the next day would be better.

* * *

Over the next week, things improved slightly. Mostly, because Eva got tired of being knocked around and started holding back. Adrian also swallowed his own hesitation and took to correcting her stances physically before he allowed her to move. The extra contact was a special kind of torture he was finding, but he refused to allow it to rule his senses.

He had hoped by some point that he would have become accustomed to her scent and no longer be bothered by it. The longer he spent around her, the less likely that seemed. Instead, each day his need only seemed to grow. It was getting to the point that he could hardly watch her walk without thinking of the curve of her ass or the way her hips swayed. Or worse yet, remembering what her legs had looked like without those blasted pants covering them.

He had to continually watch his own thoughts more often than he had to watch what she was doing. This was becoming a living hell, and he was beginning to wonder if there was a way he could reach out to Sypha and have them come pick the woman up. Surely solitude had to be better than this torture, even if he would be lonely.

Whenever he had that thought, he would get even crankier. It wasn't that he wanted her to go away at all. Nor did he honestly believe she did not notice him on some level as well. However, any time they got close, it was easy to see that she was too bloody innocent. On top of that, he could not tell by scent alone if she actually was _that _innocent. Not with her. The angelic smell that permeated her very skin was stronger than a hundred virgins would have been. She could have been a harlot before they met and still smelt pure. It was maddening.

He realized that something was going to have to be said soon just so they could both live in peace. Even if it was uncomfortable for a bit afterward. At least they were both rational adults. There should be no reason why they couldn't act like it. If he had only known how much worse it was soon to get.

* * *

Eva and Adrian were nearing the end of their fourth week of learning to live with just the two of them. Things had settled into a pattern, even if it was tense. However, that pattern was shattered in the middle of the night when Adrian was awoken with the most erotic dream he had ever had. He sat up with a gasp and grasped the sheets around him before he looked around wildly for the source of the smell that still seemed to be invading his senses.

Relief flooded him when he saw that Eva was still on the other side of the room, though it was quickly followed by confusion. Her smell had never been stronger, and yet she was not cuddled up to him. It didn't make sense, but he knew that he couldn't stay there. His fangs were already aching in a way that he had come to recognize. He needed space and fresh air.

He threw the covers off and padded down into the kitchen for water. When that did little to cool his blood, he ignored the fact that he was still only in his nightclothes and headed outside. He stayed there on the front steps until the sun started to rise. It was only then that he felt safe enough to go back inside and face Eva after that dream.

Almost as soon as he reentered, he could smell her again, and he almost walked right back out. It was only his stubbornness that refused to allow anyone to keep him out of his own home, for any reason. He gritted his teeth and tried to breathe through his mouth as he headed back upstairs to change.

He could not contain a snarl when he got into the room, and the smell was ten times stronger, but Eva was not there. He assumed she must have already gone down for breakfast, so he quickly changed to go join her.

Her scent hit him like a wall when he walked into the kitchen. She was already sitting at the table with her head down in front of a glass of water. A low rumble erupted from him that he could not stop, but she barely stirred. Her voice was tiny when she spoke. "Hey, Adrian, would you mind terribly if we just did some reading today?"

It was at that point that he finally realized something was wrong with her. He forced himself forward and sat across from her. He didn't dare sit closer, no matter what the problem was. "Are you feeling well?"

She looked up with tired eyes, and he noted dark circles beneath them. She gave him a pained smile. "Yeah, I'm just a little out of it this morning. Nothing that won't pass soon. At least the worst of it, I promise."

It was at that point that it finally clicked in his head. His issue and hers were related. Why her scent was so much stronger. It was because she was bleeding. Oh, he really was in hell now. He swallowed a groan as he nodded. "Feel free to rest as you need to. I can find something else to keep me occupied."

For once, she didn't bother arguing as he got up to leave her alone. She only waved listlessly as he left her. He then proceeded to spend the rest of the day outside the castle. There was no way he could stay indoors with her.

The next three days were spent in much the same fashion. He pushed himself each day to do more than usual before he came back in the evenings. It was in the vain hope that exhaustion would smother him into dreamless sleep. It didn't work. He couldn't blame Eva for something she had no control over, but by the end of the fourth day, he was at his wit's end.

At least her scent had finally started to ebb. It wasn't back to normal, but it wasn't as overwhelming either. She still hadn't asked him to go back to training yet, thankfully.

Directly after dinner, Adrian had taken a large bottle of something that wasn't wine and headed to the study. He needed to keep his mind occupied. Somehow, he had finally gotten into one of the books he had found when he was disturbed by a soft voice. "Would you mind some company? I've hardly seen you over the last few days."

Adrian looked up slowly at the woman that he had been doing everything in his power to not think about. He didn't speak as their eyes locked, and she walked further into the room. She paused about halfway to him and stood there awkwardly as he continued to stare and say nothing. She finally swallowed and spoke. "Well, I can see that you, um, were busy. I'll go find something else to do."

Before she could move, he set the book and empty bottle to the side before he stood in one swift motion. He was right in front of her so quickly that she took a step back out of surprise.

That was as far as he allowed her to go. He reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from going any further as he finally spoke. "You know, I am hard-pressed to know which I want more."

She gave him a confused look. "What?" her confusion didn't last long as he took a few steps toward her, and she was forced to step back. It was at that point that she smelled what had been in the bottle he had just set down. "Wait, Adrian, are you drunk?"

He paused for a moment and tilted his head to the side before he took another step forward. "I suppose so, yes."

Eva's eyes widened at his response. He was not acting like himself. By that point, he had nearly backed her up to the wall. She put her hands against his chest and pushed a little, though it didn't do any good. She settled for frowning at him. "Why? That isn't like you."

He let out a dark chuckle as he leaned in a little. "Belmont always swore it was the best way to deal with his troubles. I've tried everything else, why not see if he was right?"

His answer did not clear her confusion at all. "What is that supposed to mean? Is something bothering you? You know I would be happy to help if I can."

A low rumble erupted from him at her words. She might not have heard it if she hadn't felt it under her palms. The feel of it suddenly reminded her that this male was more than just a man. He was a dangerous predator as well, but as she looked up into his golden eyes, her fear was tempered by the feral, hungry look he was giving her when he answered. "I think you have done quite enough already."

Eva swallowed thickly and tried to step back once again only to find her back was against the wall. Her breath was coming a little faster. "Adrian, you're scaring me."

He smirked at her as he leaned in next to her ear. She heard him sniff before he leaned back just far enough to look into her eyes. "You don't smell scared."

She stiffened slightly. She had not considered the fact that he would be able to tell the difference in her pheromone levels when she was aroused. She felt her cheeks heat, but he wasn't finished. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Eva's mind was frantically trying to salvage the situation. She knew he would not normally be acting like this, but damn if it wasn't hot. She couldn't deny that she found him attractive on the best of days, but this- this was hot as hell. Still, she tried to at least keep her composure. "Y-you said a moment ago that you weren't sure what you wanted. What did you mean?"

He lifted one brow at her question and leaned until they were almost touching. His breath ghosted over her ear when he answered. "I am unsure which I want more at this moment. Whether I should fuck you or feed on you."

Eva's breath froze in her lungs, and it took all she had for her knees not to buckle. A flash of heat raced through her veins and went straight to the spot between her legs. There was suddenly a pulsing need in that spot that she had never felt before. Not like that. She couldn't hold in a whimper when her breath finally started again.

Her hands fisted in Adrian's shirt when he grabbed her. One of his hands went to her hair, and the other was tightly gripping her hip. His voice was nearly a growl by her ear as he tilted her head back slightly. "Oh, that was not the reaction I was expecting. Maybe you are not quite as innocent as I thought you were."

"Ungh." That was the most coherent noise she was able to make as his lips finally touched her neck. It was like fire erupted right there on her skin as she felt his tongue flick out over her pulse point. The rumble in his chest afterward had her leaning into his grip just to keep from falling. It wasn't until she felt the scrape of his fangs against her skin that any semblance of sense returned.

She pushed against him frantically. "Wait! Adrian, don't!"

He growled but pulled back far enough to frown down at her. His breath was just as labored as hers was, and she could tell that he barely had a thin hold on his control. The sight of him this undone because of her made a whole new wave of desire race through her. His eyes dilated as soon as the smell hit him, but she spoke quickly before he could move again. "You can't bite me. What if my blood hurts you?"

It was a few seconds before her words seemed to sink in. He took a deep breath to try and gain some control again before he stood a little straighter, though he didn't let her go. Instead, he looked down at her with half-lidded eyes. "That is one thing I am not worried about."

When it looked like she was going to object again, he growled at her once more and pulled her against himself sharply. "Are you telling me you don't want this?"

Eva could feel her body melting against him. She did want it, badly, but she also didn't want him hurt. She shook her head. "You already said you can smell the truth. I won't lie and say I don't. That doesn't mean I want to hurt you. All I ask is that you don't- don't bite me."

He tilted her head back a little before he leaned in and finally captured her lips. Eva's arms found their way up and around his neck as he pulled her closer. There was no space between them as the hand on her hip changed from a bruising grip to running up her side and around her back. It was several moments before he finally released her mouth, but only far enough to speak. "I will make no promises. You have no idea what your scent does to me. You smell like the freshest spring honey. I can taste it on your skin, and it is far more intoxicating than that bottle I just finished. All I can swear is that I will not hurt you, nor will you hurt me."

Eva's head was too full of him. His hands had not been still while he spoke. They were both moving, pulling her closer while teasing the bits of skin at the edge where her shirt met her pants. It was taking most of her concentration not to turn into a panting mess in his arms already. She looked up into his eyes once more. "I-"

He cut her off with another swift kiss. When he leaned back, he smirked down at her. "All I need to know is if you want me."

Her response was to lean into him again. He didn't need her to pull him down, he was more than willing to meet her halfway. Despite how much Eva had been worried about his fangs while they kissed, it became a distant thought, and not an issue. It was not long before his kisses once again left her mouth to trail down her jaw and neck while his hands slipped under her shirt.

Eva's head lolled back against the wall as she tried to ground herself somehow under the assault on her senses. She bit her tongue to keep from moaning like a wanton as he removed her belt and lifted her shirt over her head. Though her eyes flew open as he used the material to trap her hands above her head.

She watched as he took a step back to look at her. It wasn't until he reached forward and ran his finger under the lace of her bra that she realized he had probably never seen one before. She was going to try and explain, but he didn't give her a chance to as he leaned in and ran his tongue over the same mound of flesh that his finger had just covered. The action was so unexpected that there was no way she could hold back her moan that time.

He rumbled his approval as he pushed the cloth aside and took one dusky nipple in his mouth. Eva felt her knees trembling. It was made even worse when his free hand moved from the fabric of her bra down her stomach and to the waistband of her pants. He flicked the first two buttons open before his hand ran around her hip to then grip her ass under the cloth.

He released her nipple and recaptured her lips as he pulled her closer once again. When he finally pulled her shirt off and released her hands, she grabbed onto his shoulders just to stay upright.

When he pulled back again, both his hands went to her hips, and he pushed back slightly. Eva could see that his fangs were extended more than she had ever seen before, but that wasn't what had her attention. He was trying to catch his breath before he looked at her. "Not here."

She wasn't given a chance to ask what he meant before he picked her up. She let out a little squeal at the sudden action but wasn't going to complain as he headed to the room with an actual bed. She was both incredibly turned on and impressed when he shifted her so that he held her in one arm while he opened the door with the other.

She wasn't given long to think about it when he practically dropped her on the bed. Her eyes widened slightly when he was instantly hovering over her. His speed took her breath away when they faced as sparring partners, seeing it here was both a reminder of what he was and what he could do. Still, fear was not the feeling it invoked.

She could tell he knew it too. He eyed the cloth on her chest and seemed to struggle for a moment before he spoke. "I will give you ten seconds to remove that thing yourself, or I will rip it off." She didn't need to be told twice. It wasn't like she had a spare bra, and she didn't doubt he would do it either. She could be angry at him later.

As soon as the clasp in the back was undone, he slipped it the rest of the way off. Her pants followed quickly after. Eva felt her face heating under his hungry gaze as he sat back and stared at her bared beneath him for several seconds. It got even redder when he put his hands on her ankles and slowly ran them up until they stopped at her hips. He had followed the path up one leg with soft kisses and nips that had her wriggling.

It wasn't until he stopped at the apex of her thighs that she remembered that she was still technically spotting. She didn't even think of the consequences when she grabbed his hair as he started to lower his head. His eyes were wide, and he growled at her when he looked up.

Eva wasn't given a chance to regret her actions before he had her arms pinned above her head. His golden eyes looked molten as he hovered over her. He took in a few deep breaths before he smirked. "You have no reason to stop me. I am aware that your cycle is not quite finished."

Her face did heat at that point, and she shook her head. "Still, don't do- that."

At her words, he released her hands and cupped her face before he sighed. "Tell me, are you an innocent? I cannot tell. Not with you."

Eva wanted to melt away at that point for a whole new reason. Though, she supposed he deserved to know. "No. Technically I'm not. Just once. But-"

He cut her off with a kiss that was far gentler than any of the ones he had given her downstairs. "But, you are still innocent."

She looked like she was going to object, but he claimed her lips once more. After that, he did not give her a chance to speak again, and it was not long at all until she forgot why she wanted to in the first place. His lips left a trail of wet heat down her collar bone and to cover one breast. Without her bra in the way, he was able to give proper attention to both nipples. The one pebbled beneath his hot breath before his tongue twirled around the hardened tip. When he covered it, his fangs barely scraped along the sensitive tip and had her arching into his grip with a moan.

She had long since given up on trying to hold them back as his other hand found its way to the spot between her legs that was practically begging for attention. He circled the bundle of nerves at the top with his thumb before he slid one finger inside, quickly followed by a second. He growled at the feel of her wet heat.

Eva was lost in the sensation. She had told the truth, but she had never experienced anything like this before. Every touch set her nerves on fire. She could already feel a tenseness filling her body that had her writhing against Adrian's hold on her. She barely noticed that his careful control that he had tried to use with her was slipping once again.

His breath was nearly as ragged as hers as his free hand moved to her hip to hold her in place as he moved faster inside her. Eva threw her head back and gripped the sheets as a scream tore from her lips. She didn't even hear the answering growl from the vampire above her as she fell apart for him.

Nor did she notice as he slid away from her while she was catching her breath. His fingers went into his mouth to clean off the product of his labor. Not even he was prepared for how intense his reaction would be. It wasn't more than the barest hint of her, and he still found himself kneeling over her panting.

He looked down and knew that he was lost. There was no way he could stop. No way he could ever satiate this craving. He stood and quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes before he moved between her creamy thighs once more. By that time, she had regained enough presence of mind to recognize how thin a hold he had on himself. Though, she was still ignorant of the fact that he had already tasted her once.

She shakily lifted her hands to cup his face. Instead of allowing her to kiss him, he buried his face in her neck as he leaned into her. At the feeling of him pulsing against her entrance, Eva felt her passion stirring once more. His kisses trailed across her shoulder before he leaned back and spread her legs a little further. He positioned himself before he leaned into her and captured her lips as he slowly filled her.

They both groaned at the feeling of completion. Eva almost felt like it was more than she could handle, but he moved slowly at first. It wasn't long until she adjusted, and so did his tempo. A small part of her brain knew that she was going to be bruised from the way he gripped her and that his pace was nearly brutal, but she couldn't focus past how _full_ she felt. How incredibly thorough he was. She rose to meet him with each motion, which drew a rumbling sound from deep in his chest.

Eva lost all sense of time and location. All she could see or feel was Adrian. When he pulled her up into his lap as he knelt back, she nearly passed out from the sheer pleasure. She didn't lose rhythm as her hips rolled forward into his as he rose to meet her.

He buried one hand in her hair and had her head tilted slightly. She barely noticed when he buried his face in the crook of her neck. It all added to the sensation of him all in and over her. She could feel that same tenseness filling her once again. She grasped his shoulders and picked up her rhythm. She was so close she could taste it.

She heard his voice rumble next to her ear right before the climax broke over her. He was calling her name. As the wave crested, she felt his fangs sink into her neck. It was something that should have terrified her. The one thing that she hadn't wanted, but the sharp pain twisted into her orgasm and quickly became part of the pleasure as she felt him buck erratically with her.

She felt him draw on the small wound he made, and it was unlike anything she had known or expected. It didn't hurt at all, not even as the pleasure of their shared climax started to ebb, and they both stilled.

Eva was still panting as she felt his fangs slide from her skin, and his tongue lapped the last few drops that escaped. He kissed the spot once more before he put his forehead against hers. Neither of them moved for several moments as they worked to catch their breath.

When she could finally speak again, she smirked at him. "I guess you were right after all."

Adrian opened his eyes and smirked at her as he pulled her flush against his body. He relished the feel of her. The fact that she didn't pull away from him, that she hadn't even tried to move off him yet. "I made a promise, didn't I."

Eva smirked back. Despite her earlier embarrassment, she had never felt sexier. Nor was she truly upset with him. She should have known he could not be hurt by her blood. He was too damn stubborn. "Yes, but that can't happen every time. I don't think I could handle it."

He raised a brow at her words before he rumbled at her. "Do you have any idea what you are implying? If not, let me make it clear. I have more than enough stamina to keep you up all night. Though, I promise to keep the love bites to a minimum."

Eva chuckled at his glib remark. It wasn't until she felt him stirring inside her that she realized it wasn't just a glib remark. Her eyes widened. "Oh!"

He gave her a feral look as he laid her back once more. "'Oh' might be an understatement." Eva had just enough sense to wonder if she would even be able to walk the next day. However, that was the last coherent thought she had for some time.

**A/N2: ** Well, that should at least relieve some of that tension lol. At least we are well set to head into season three now. Which will be starting in the next chapter for any that might not have seen it yet. Spoilers will be happening, at least for part of it. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did and look forward to the rest! If you haven't gone over yet, my other Castlevania fic is called Twisted. It is a little darker in the beginning, but will also be Alucard/OC. Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The sun had nearly reached the midday mark when Eva finally opened her eyes the next day. She might not have done so even then if it weren't for the feel of a hand that kept brushing across her hip, then her stomach. What really got her attention was when it moved to cup her breast and squeezed slightly. She groaned as she rolled away from the playful touch and tried to stretch, only to be pulled back against a hard chest.

Adrian kissed her neck before he spoke. His voice rumbled against her back. "I would say good morning, but that has come and gone."

Eva groaned again at the very mixed signals she was getting from her body. On one hand, the feel of Adrian's body against hers was already making her feel absolutely gooey thinking about what he had done to her the night before. On the other, those same thoughts were a vivid reminder as to why she was sore as hell. She hadn't even known she could be sore in some of those places.

She held that thought as she turned in his arms. She gave him a baleful look. "Don't start with me. It's not my fault you kept me up until dawn."

His grin turned slightly feral as he pushed her back. "Oh, really? You didn't seem to want to stop me."

Eva could already feel her blood heating as his hand was tracing circles on her side. She briefly wondered about her own sanity when she considered seeing if the soreness would work itself out. Unfortunately, she had a feeling she needed at least a little bit of a break first. Although, she did kind of regret it as his hand slipped down to her hip.

She shoved those thoughts aside as she pushed against his chest and gave him a half-smile. "No, I can't say that I wanted to stop at all. I'm not even going to try and claim that I want your hands to stop what they're doing right now. Unfortunately, I _need_ them to."

Adrian froze, and his hand pulled back. He leaned away from her slightly as he gave her a worried look. "I did see the bruises I left, and I apologize. I will try to remember to curb my strength better."

Eva was stunned for a moment. This was more like the Adrian that she had come to know. Still, she had a feeling the way he was with her the night before had not been just because he was drunk. She had seen enough in her life to know that if anything, alcohol usually showed the side that people kept hidden, not something they weren't at all. Plus, she doubted the alcohol had that much of an effect on him for long.

She grabbed the hand he had taken from her hip and put it right back where it was before she smirked at him. "You've given me worse bruises during training. I can handle those just fine. I'm not scared of you, and I don't want you to feel like you need to hold back. I don't want you to."

His hand gave an involuntary squeeze, and he pulled her a little closer as she continued speaking. "However, it's going to take me a little getting used to those kinds of activities. It's the rest of my body that's sore as hell. I just need a few hours, and maybe a hot bath to recuperate."

He didn't say anything for several seconds. Instead, his hand ghosted up to the spot on her neck where he had bitten her. He traced the tiny marks with one finger before he caught her eyes once more. "You aren't afraid of me at all?"

Eva sighed. She had wondered once she had time to calm how he was going to react to that. It wasn't like he openly embraced his vampiric half. He didn't necessarily avoid it either, but this was probably not something he made a habit of. She gave him a smile as she shook her head. "No. Not even after last night. You said it yourself. Did I smell scared?"

Her face flushed bright red at the reminder of how blunt he had been, but she didn't see any reason to pretend around him. He had seen and felt parts of her that no one else had before. She doubted there was much reason for her to be shy around him anymore. Not that her blushing didn't still have a mind of its own.

He finally smirked at the sight of her pink cheeks. He brushed his knuckle across one before he spoke again. "If you trust me, will you allow me to help?"

She gave him a curious look. "Help? What do you mean?"

His smirk widened. "With your pain. I can help ease it." When she gave him a dubious look, he chuckled. "I will admit that I have an ulterior motive, but I promise that it will also help."

She laughed at his honesty but still nodded. "I suppose it can't hurt to try."

As soon as her agreement passed her lips, he leaned down to capture them in a gentle kiss. It was not long before she was swept up in it. His free hand had not been idle. It gently brushed up her side in lazy strokes that became longer with each pass. When he finally reached her breast, he paused long enough for his thumb to barely brush against the side of her nipple before he continued on. Nothing substantial, or harsh.

After doing that several times, Eva nearly growled at him. She had been running her hands across his shoulders and arms in lazy circles, but as her body heated, she tried to grab him and deepen the kiss. He pulled back and gently pinned her hands next to her head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I said I wanted to help. You're going to have to sit back and relax, or I will need to make you."

Eva shivered at the look he was giving her. She could tell he had much better control this morning, but the hunger was still burning in his eyes. "Do you expect me to not touch you at all?"

He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth before he whispered. "I will allow it as long as you relax. Otherwise, no. You cannot."

She huffed as he leaned back again with a smirk. "You should close your eyes and just feel. I promise you will enjoy this."

Eva wasn't sure what to think of his request. When he ran both hands down her sides while giving her a pointed look, she finally closed her eyes with a sigh. She had said she trusted him after all. She nearly jumped when his voice ghosted over her ear. "Good, now keep them closed."

She whimpered when his mouth then went to rain feather light kisses over her chest while missing the nipples that had already started to harden. She still kept her eyes closed. She was getting ready to beg him to quit ignoring the sensitive tips, despite how sore they had been, when he finally laved his tongue across one tip and then the other. The sudden unexpected action pulled a deep groan from her. It wasn't until he did it again that she realized that it hadn't hurt at all. The soreness in her breasts had all but been replaced by the pleasure that was coursing through her.

The thought that he could do that to the rest of her sent a shiver down her spine and a wave of heat pooled in her core. She knew the moment Adrian picked up on it too. He paused in the kisses he was raining on her stomach, and she felt his lips turn up against her skin. He didn't say anything, however. Instead, he instantly went back to what he had been doing with renewed fervor.

It took everything Eva had to lay back and not try to grab the man that was making his way lower down her body. Everywhere he touched was on fire, and she had long since forgotten why they started. Her soreness was already only a distant thought. Not that it was gone, but it was buried under a landslide of pleasure.

When Adrian gently coaxed her legs open, she didn't hesitate to let him do what he wished. Though, her eyes did shoot open the second she felt his tongue swirl around the bundle of nerves at the top of her entrance. He must have been anticipating her reaction because he didn't stop as he placed a firm hand on her stomach and pressed to keep her from sitting up.

When she tried to grab for his hand, he sat back and gave her a mock glare. "Now, didn't I say to relax?"

She stared up at him with wide eyes. "How am I supposed to do that?"

He took both of her hands and held them above her head. His face was only a hairsbreadth above hers. "Would you rather I restrained you?"

Eva's eyes widened when she realized he meant it. She swallowed a few times while she tried to process that thought. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. When she didn't respond right away, he released her. "Now, if you feel the need to grab something, make it the sheets. The only thing I want to hear is your cries of pleasure."

Eva's face heated again, but she quit trying to stop him. He was a grown man and knew what he was doing. It wasn't like she was opposed to the act, it was just something new for her. She tried to let go of her embarrassment as he slid back down her body, laying kisses as he went.

Adrian did not go right back to what he had been doing. Instead, he planted kisses along the insides of her thighs and across her hips. When he finally felt her relax once again, he slowly trailed his kisses closer to her core. This time, she only jumped slightly when he moved to repeat his action from earlier. As soon as he was assured she was not going to react poorly again, he grew bolder and slid his tongue inside to taste her.

He could not hold back a growl as the taste of her crossed his tongue. It was still just as blinding as it had been the night before. He had no idea how he found the strength to stop from turning his head at that moment and sinking his fangs into her thigh. Her blood sang to him nearly as loudly as her cries were. Instead, his grip on her hips tightened as he focused on drawing out every bit of pleasure he could, every drop of proof that she was coming undone just for him.

He did not relent until he finally felt her trembling lessen. She raised a shaking hand and called out to him with a voice that was hoarse from her passion. "Adrian-"

That was all that she could get out. He kissed her thigh once more with a longing look before he rose to lay beside her while she caught her breath. When she was in control of herself, he pushed her hair off her face and smiled down. "Better now?"

Eva took a deep breath and let it out with a grin. "Well, I certainly don't hurt like I did anymore." At that point, she paused with a frown. There was something not quite right about this situation. She felt her cheeks heat again, but she wasn't going to stay silent. "What about you?"

He lifted a brow. "I wasn't in any pain to begin with."

She playfully smacked his arm. "That isn't what I'm talking about."

His smile took on an edge that made him look like the cat that ate the canary. "Oh, that. Well, that can wait. Besides, getting to see, and taste, you falling apart for me was quite the treat."

Eva could feel her ears burning. She had no reference for this. Was this how sexual relationships were supposed to be? The things she had heard from the nurses in her mother's office were _nothing _like this. She still didn't have a response when he kissed her forehead and chuckled.

"As appealing as staying in bed sounds, we should go clean up. Plus, I am sure you are starving." Eva gave him a nod as she allowed him to pull her to her feet. It wasn't until they were gathering up their clothes that she remembered she would need to retrieve the rest of hers from the study.

* * *

The next few days settled back into a pattern for Eva and Adrian, though it was highly modified from what it had been. Neither of them was hesitant to reach out anymore, so sometimes tasks took longer than they used to. Like dinner. It was hard to stay focused when one or both of them were continually reaching out to touch the other when they were unaware. That usually ended up in something boiling over or burnt. At least until they agreed to call a truce until the food was finished.

Their nights were no longer spent in separate beds either. Adrian had gotten rid of the second on that first day. Not that Eva was upset with him for doing so. The only issue they still had was the fact that their physical closeness did not dull his desire for more than her body. If anything, he woke up craving her more than before, every single morning. Eva was just glad he was satisfied to channel that craving into a more pleasurable route.

Not that she objected to him taking her blood. He refrained from doing it often. Honestly, he had only done so twice since their first time together. The second time had been a couple of days later, and he was once again between her thighs. That was an activity she was growing to love. However, he shocked her when he turned during her climax and bit into her thigh while his hands worked to take her over the edge a second time. By the time he released her, she was too thoroughly liquified from back to back orgasms to even think straight, much less care that he had taken a little nip.

Training was also a lot more fun. There was no longer any awkwardness between them, which actually served to improve the sessions significantly. That was where they were currently headed. It had been a little over a week since things had changed between them, and Eva had decided to shake things up a bit. Instead of her usual braid, she had put her hair into a high ponytail. She only needed to see Adrian's eyes once to know how he felt about it.

She turned away to hide her smile as she grabbed the dulled sword she used and headed across the clearing. "So, I know I still don't have the offensive stances down yet, but I think I'm improving on my defense, don't you?"

She couldn't hold in a small 'eep' when his voice was right next to her ear almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "I might have said that before you walked out here with your hair up like that. You do realize that is practically an open invitation to anything with fangs."

She looked over her shoulder at him and couldn't hold in her smirk. "Oh, so what you're saying is that my offensive game is much stronger than I thought?"

His eyes widened as he felt the tip of her blade dig into his ribs. He smirked as he realized she was distracting him on purpose. However, two could play at that game. "Maybe, if you're fast enough. Otherwise, this makes too good a handhold." He moved faster than her eye could follow and grabbed her ponytail about halfway up. He then used it to pull her head to the side while he stepped in closer to her and grabbed her wrist with his other hand.

Eva's blade dropped, though she barely noticed. Adrian growled next to her ear as soon as her heated scent hit him. She was far from scared by his handling of her. "That should not be your reaction when a predator has you in a vulnerable position. From here, I could do anything I wanted."

Despite how turned on she was, Eva's pride was stung by his words. She tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp but didn't make it far. Within a matter of seconds, he spun her around so that he had her arm behind her back. He then grabbed her other hand as well and pinned her chest against a nearby tree. He transferred both hands into one of his so his free hand could go around her throat. She was effectively pinned between him and the tree with no way to move.

"See? Now think of all the evils things that could happen to you."

All of that had happened in the span of a couple of heartbeats, so Eva was already reeling. His words only served to push her off the edge, though not in the way he was intending. Or perhaps it was. When he heard her breath pick up, he growled at her, and his hand moved from her throat to the buttons on her pants. He had them undone in seconds and was already working to push them down with his free hand. The other still held her pinned in place.

Before he could get them past her hips, he slowed and leaned in until he was right next to her ear. His voice was hard, but so low she could barely hear him, even with how close he was. "We are not alone. I'm going to release your hands. As soon as I do, I want you to run back to the castle."

Eva gasped, but he spoke again before she could say anything. "Do not argue."

He didn't give her a chance to say anything. He dropped her hands and was gone so fast she stumbled. She spun to see where he had gone, but all she could see was the swaying of the branches where he had disappeared. Her heart was suddenly in her throat as she turned to do as he told her while she tried to at least get her pants buttoned. She cursed whoever it was up one side and down the other. As terrified as she was, she was way more pissed off.

She didn't stop running until she made it to where her bag was stashed. There wasn't much of her pepper spray left, but it had to be better than nothing. Plus, Adrian had given her a dagger. She didn't think she would need to wear it with him around, but she wasn't going to leave him alone out there. She took her weapons and ran back down.

By the time she made it back to the clearing, she came across a very irritated looking Adrian along with two young Japanese looking people. A boy and a girl. They both stopped and stared at her with shock for a moment before the girl spoke. "We didn't know that you would have a pet."

"Excuse me!?" It took all Eva had not to go slap the girl.

Adrian looked just as angry at the assumption as she felt, and was quick to step in. "Eva is not my pet, she is my companion. She lives here with me."

The two newcomers shared a look before they tried to hide the glance they both made at her neck. Eva felt her face heat as she realized what they were probably looking at, but she squared her shoulders. She was going to damned if some stranger was going to come in and condemn her voluntary choice. It wasn't like Adrian was harming her in any way.

She shoved her dagger into the waistband of her pants and stepped forward with her hand out. "I'm Evangaline Russo." Until she knew more about these two, that was the most they were going to get. She knew she was being a tad rude, but damnit, not only had they barged in on what had promised to be a very fulfilling, ahem, training session, but then they had the nerve to call her a pet?

They both looked at her hand with confusion. Adrian stepped forward and took it in his own as he pulled her next to him. "Eva, please meet Sumi and Taka. They have come from Japan to try and find me it seems."

She glanced at him with curiosity, but the boy, Taka, quickly spoke up. "Yes, we come from the court of the Vampire Cho. We were slaves there, but she was called to fight in Dracula's war. While she was gone, we were able to stage a coup and killed all her guards. We let the slaves go and have come to find the Alucard. We need to learn to fight vampires so that we can go back and kill her."

Eva raised a brow and looked over at Adrian. "The Alucard?"

He gave her an irritated look. "I am 'the' nothing. It's just Alucard. I've already told you that. Why don't we all go back inside and you can tell us more about what brought you here? Then we can discuss the rest."

Eva was at least mollified to see that Adrian looked just as angry about being interrupted as she felt. Although, if these two really had come from a vampire court to learn from him, perhaps she should let it go. It was unlikely that their journey had been an easy one.

Adrian had still not let go of her hand as they walked back, so she tugged on it. "Why don't you take them to the kitchen. I'll go put this stuff up and join you. I should have enough to make lunch for us all."

He gave her hand a squeeze and was about to answer. However, they came in sight of the castle, and both Sumi and Taka gasped. Sumi pointed up at the looming structure. "Dracula's castle!"

Adrian sighed irritably. "No, my castle. Dracula is dead. I killed my father with my own hands."

Both of the newcomers gave him wide-eyed stares at his proclamation. Eva only squeezed his fingers and searched his eyes. When he finally lost the hard look and sighed, she gave him a soft smile. "Let's go. By the time I get enough gathered for two extra people, it will be a late lunch." Adrian gave her a nod, and they led Sumi and Taka up into the castle.

**A/N: **I don't know about you, but I'd be pissed at them too lol. And so season three has officially started. This will put a bit of a damper on things for a while, unfortunately. However, we still have lots of plans, so look forward to it! Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There was an awkward silence between them as Adrian assisted Eva in getting a meal ready for their guests. As for the two newcomers, they watched everything with interest. When they finally sat down, Eva insisted they eat something before they spoke. It was the manners her mother ingrained in her, even in this strange place.

Still, it was not long before the younger duo pushed their plates aside and focused on Adrian. Sumi was the one to speak for them. "Alucard, thank you for your hospitality, but this is not why we have come. We have come to ask you to teach us. We are alone in this world, and we do not have enough knowledge or power to free our people. You know things, and you have a knowledge famously contained in Dracula's castle. Will you teach us how to fight for the freedom of others?"

Eva suddenly felt like shit at hearing the girl's words. She shared a look with Adrian that said he knew exactly what she was thinking. They both knew what it was like to face the world alone, even when they had others next to them. Even with each other, it was just the two of them in a world that would likely not be as forgiving for either of them outside their safe haven.

Adrian gave her a nearly imperceptible nod before he stood. "Follow me." Sumi and Taka both scrambled to their feet to do as he said, while Eva followed close after. She would clean up the mess later. For now, she wanted to see what was going to happen.

When they got outside and nearly to the entrance to the Belmont hold, Adrian stopped and looked at them. "Do you know where you are?"

Taka scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Not really."

Adrian looked back at them with a hard gaze. "I was aided in defeating my father by a Speaker, and by the last of the Belmonts. Under our feet is the Belmont Hold. It is the repository of hundreds of years of their combined knowledge. And behind us is my castle containing all my father's knowledge." He then paused and pointed to his own head. "Up here is all of mine. Do you really want to learn how to defeat vampires and free your people?"

Sumi stepped forward with a look of resolve. "More than anything."

Adrian nodded at her. "It will be hard. You will have to unlearn much of what you know about the world and become more than you ever imagined. I'm not going to start this if you're going to stop when it gets difficult."

Taka stepped forward to join Sumi. "We are committed. We will take on all the knowledge that you can give."

Adrian then looked over to where Eva had been standing quietly and watching. He gave her a soft smile before he turned back to the other two. "Well then, I think, to pass on the secrets of the world, of the true science. Hmm. I think my mother would approve."

Eva ignored the other two as she walked over and slipped her hand into his. She smiled up at him and nodded when he glanced down at her. Neither of them noticed the odd looks they received from their guests, though their faces were cleared when Adrian turned back to them. "Come on then. We begin. It was a training session you interrupted when you arrived, after all."

Eva's eyes widened, and her face turned several shades of red when he winked at her, where the others couldn't see. She needed to change the subject. "Well, sort of. He is trying to teach me to defend myself, but I'm still quite new at it. The two of you are probably much more experienced already."

Adrian and Eva both missed another confused look the newcomers shared, but nothing else was said as they headed out to the clearing that was designated as the training area. Eva was shocked to find herself a little miffed that she would have to share it now, but these two needed the help more than she did. They had other people depending on them. She was just trying to keep her own skin intact.

When they all gathered around, Taka turned to address Eva. "Did you come to find Alucard as well? Do you have a reason to fight vampires?"

Eva took in a deep breath and shared a look with Adrian. Surely it would be a bad idea to share the whole truth, but it couldn't hurt to share some of it, right? He answered for her. "She did not come here voluntarily at all. She was brought here through magical means that we have yet to figure out how to reverse. In the meantime, she is studying with me while she is here, and we look for a way to return her."

She gave him an approving look. That summed it up in a nutshell without hiding anything. She'd have to thank him later. They both gave her shocked looks again, but she shrugged them off. "It hasn't been bad, so don't worry about me. Now, I'm sure Adrian will want to see your current skill sets so we can asses what you already know, and what needs to be taught."

It was Adrian's turn to give her an approving look. She never failed to surprise him. Though, he did lean down to whisper in her ear. "We?"

She turned her head to glare up at him. "It was just a slip of the tongue. You don't expect me to get out there between you all, do you? I'd have my ass handed to me in less than ten seconds."

His lips quirked up slightly at her turn of phrase, but he didn't say what was on his mind. Instead, he turned to the others. "Eva is correct. I need to see what you know. Please demonstrate your skills."

They both quickly jumped to do as he asked. It was nearly a half-hour later that he called a halt to it. It turned out that Taka was excellent with the bow and arrow, while Sumi used a short sword. Between the two of them, they already made a deadly team. Though, with how easily Alucard had disarmed them, they knew it was not enough.

Eva felt a little insignificant as she watched them all. Especially when Adrian went out with them. It was interesting to watch them try to get close to him with the sword and fail. At least she was able to learn some things just by watching. She was taking what he was telling them and applying it to how she usually fought against him in her head. She could already see where there were several things she could try to implement to make improvements. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he finally had the duo take a break, and he turned to her. "Your turn."

She raised a brow at him and had a smart remark on the tip of her tongue. However, she swallowed it and sighed before she went to retrieve her practice sword. He gave her an unreadable look as she stood in front of him. His voice was pitched low when he spoke. "You know, in time, this will come easily to you as well. You learn quickly."

She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better. At the fact that he understood, even if she was being unreasonable. It wasn't like she didn't excel in other areas of expertise. It was just that this was one thing she needed to know, and she was struggling. She wasn't used to struggling.

Still, she couldn't afford to lose focus. Despite their hijinks earlier, she really did need to learn, so she wasn't always dependent on others saving her. She ignored the two that were watching them and tried not to think about how pitiful she must look to them as Adrian had her walk through the stances they had been going over.

After that, he had her come at him. She tried to compile everything she had been going over, plus all that she had just watched. She ended up shocking them both when he tried to strike her, and she managed to duck and roll past him. She struck out at his legs before she was even on her feet and almost landed a hit.

He was practically grinning at her when she got back to her feet. "Well, someone's been paying attention."

Eva smirked back. "It helped that I got to watch. I think this might work out great."

Adrian was pleased to see her smile. None of this was what he expected when he agreed to stay in the castle, but perhaps things all worked out for the best. He only allowed the session to go on for a short while longer before he called a halt. "Why don't we go see where the two of you will be staying. Then we can get dinner. Tomorrow will be a long day, so it would be best if we turn in early."

Sumi and Taka both gave him grins as Eva took his hand in her free one. That was still something he was getting used to, but he wasn't going to object. Not even if it seemed to bother the two newcomers. They would get used to it in time as well.

* * *

The next morning, Adrian had them all up with the dawn. It didn't matter that he and Eva had been up late the night before. Only part of it had been making up for being interrupted. The rest was talking about their new guests, and what needed to be covered. They both agreed that it would take some getting used to, but it could be worth it.

As they walked out into the grey morning, Sumi did not look phased. However, Taka looked like he could barely hold his eyes open. When Eva asked about it, Sumi chuckled. "Taka does not like mornings."

Taka yawned widely as though to emphasize the point before he grinned at her. "And this is some extra morning. Or is it still last night?"

Adrian chuckled at their antics but otherwise didn't reply as he showed them the lift and how it worked. Once they were all down, he let them enter the room before he turned and switched the lights on. Both Sumi and Taka rushed forward with gasps of awe. Sumi looked back over her shoulder. "Magic lights."

Adrian shook his head with a chuckle. "No, lightning. It is old knowledge that has been adapted."

Neither of them looked convinced, but they let it drop as they followed Alucard and Eva down into the hold. There were many things to see, and the number of books was staggering. What was even more amazing to them was the fact that Alucard could read most of them. Eva was almost as impressive with her grasp of so many of the rest. They had not expected the woman to be even nearly on par with their chosen teacher after seeing how green she was the day before.

They were not given much of a chance to learn the material that morning, as it took most of their time just to go over the sections they could read on their own, and the ones they would need help with from one of the others.

Eva found it fascinating that Adrian wanted to teach them magic. That was something he hadn't brought up with her yet. Then again, they already had full days with what they had been doing. Maybe she could use the opportunity to see what magic was about herself while they were at it.

* * *

After that first day, a new pattern emerged in their lives. Sumi and Taka would sometimes go into the hold by themselves in the morning, while Adrian and Eva still searched for clues about her own mysteries. Other days, they would all go together, and the three of them would try to learn what magic they could from Alucard.

Eva was a little upset that her magic was going even worse than her swordplay. Which had actually started to improve. However, she had a sneaky suspicion that part of the problem was she was still grappling with the concept that she could do magic at all. She somehow doubted it would be easy to make things happen when you fundamentally doubted the capability was real for a 21st-century woman.

At least the afternoons went well. There were even some days that Adrian invited Eva to join them all together. It became a free-for-all that was more fun and games than actual training. However, currently, she was sitting on the sidelines and watching as he tried to force Sumi and Taka to attack with just short swords.

After being knocked down once again, Sumi stood with a huff. "You aren't letting me get close enough to strike."

Alucard chuckled at her. "You don't want to get in close. Vampires' best weapons are their fangs and claws. They don't need swords. You need to learn to take them out at a distance."

Taka tried to lunge at him but failed when he sidestepped. "Yeah, but you won't let me use my bow."

Adrian shook his head. "That's because it may not always be an option. You need to learn other skills, so you are never at a disadvantage."

The two younger people exchanged a look behind Adrian's back that had Eva sitting up straighter. They were planning something. Her jaw nearly hit the ground when Sumi then proceeded to whack Adrian across the ass with the flat of her blade.

It was such an unexpected thing that he jerked forward in shock and looked over his shoulder. Taka took advantage of his temporary distraction and went to knock his feet out from under him while Sumi tackled him from behind.

The three of them fell into a pile on the ground. Adrian stared at them both in shock for a moment before he started chuckling. "Congratulations, you have both just been eaten by a hungry vampire."

Sumi scoffed. "No, we have just captured and enslaved a vampire." She then hopped onto Alucard's back. "Now slave, we are hungry, go cook us dinner."

Adrian was still chuckling as he stood and lifted Sumi on his back with him. Eva watched the whole thing with disbelief. She wasn't sure what to think of the way Sumi and Taka both kept trying to get closer to Adrian. This was the first overt thing they had done, but she could readily admit it pissed her off. Not that she had any right or reason to be jealous. Still, it wasn't like she could help it when the girl's legs wrapped around his waist as they headed toward where she was standing.

Eva tried her best to arrange her face into a blank mask, but she must not have fully succeeded. As soon as Adrian saw her standing there, he paused and let Sumi down. He still smiled at them both as he motioned back toward the castle. "Alright, brats. Let's go. It is my turn to cook, after all."

That night was the first night since they had started sharing a bed willingly that Eva and Adrian did not sleep well. They could both tell something was bothering each other, but neither of them knew quite how to bring it up. They also both had an idea of what the issue was, which was part of the problem. It didn't stop them from sharing the intimacy they had become accustomed to, but for the first time ever, it was not as satisfying as they had both come to expect.

* * *

Over the next few days, things calmed, and the issue seemed to fade. Eva still thought she caught looks coming from the two guests occasionally, but nothing that she could speak to them about. She tried to let it go and focus on trying to keep the peace. There was no need to cause upset when there was no way to escape it.

The only other thing that bothered her was the fact that Taka had been walking around the castle at night. Adrian had accepted the boy's excuse of not being able to sleep, but Eva could tell that even he was not able to believe that was all it was about. Especially as the two of them asked about the rest of the castle all the time.

It frustrated Eva to no end when they both tried to explain that the castle was broken, and parts of it were still dangerous. Not to mention, she had a feeling there were some of Dracula's more powerful items locked up for a good reason. There was no need for them to see the whole thing. Especially not yet. The teenagers would verbally accept their reasoning, but Eva could tell there was still doubt in their minds. She just hoped they would come to see the truth in time and learn what they could while they could.

That morning Sumi and Taka had gone to the hold by themselves. Eva had been in the study with Adrian but had found something that she wanted to cross-reference to one of the books she remembered seeing down there. She excused herself and headed to go find what she needed.

On her way down, she caught sight of Sumi and Taka headed back to the castle. Typically, she would have called out and waved, but they were both frowning. Something in their looks had her making the split-second decision to hide from sight while they walked by. She was glad she did when she heard what they were saying.

"He's been alone here, with just his pet for company. It's no wonder he wants to reach out to others. Do you think that is why he hides parts of the castle from us? To keep us here longer?"

Taka nodded. "I think so. He seems to get along with her, but how close can they really be. I didn't think he would drink blood like that, but she can't be too close to him if he would use her like that."

Sumi sighed. "Plus, he killed his own father. He is probably miserable behind the mask he shows us."

Taka nodded again as they both looked up at the castle. Finally, Sumi spoke up. "We should do something for him. Give him some sort of reward for all he has done."

"I agree, but we need to be careful. He might not want to accept it if it offends his pet. He seems fond of her."

Sumi made a frustrated noise as she shrugged. "We will figure out something."

By that point, the two of them had passed beyond Eva's hearing. She stood there for a long time and tried to get her rage under control. They still only saw her as Adrian's pet? Did they really believe it wasn't consensual, that she would allow him to feed on her if she didn't care? That he would do something so deplorable with no thought of the consequences?

Plus, that talk of rewards had her hackles raised. If they didn't want her to know about it, then it was either really bad or something that would royally piss her off. Either way, she was not going to stand by and let this happen without saying anything. She forgot all about the book she had been on her way to find, and instead headed back to look for her lover.

**A/N: **I am sure you can tell there is already trouble in paradise. Things might finish up in the next chapter. (I know, two chapters for the whole season? lol) But, it made sense this way. For those of you that aren't fond of the guests, hold out. I'm sure you can tell something is coming. Don't lose hope lol Also, I wanted to give a shout out to my guest reviewers that I can't respond to directly, thank you all! Every review makes me grin. Also, for the questions one of you had about Alucard. I would say as a vampire, and son of Dracula, that yes, his blood surely has healing properties, however, the rest is up for debate. That wasn't what I had in mind when I wrote the last chapter, it was more of just getting her to relax and then a massive release of endorphins. That stuff does wonders :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Cheers, and stay safe out there!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N1: **I will add more notes at the bottom, but I wanted to say two things upfront. First, I promise I will have the next chapter out tomorrow. The only reason I won't is if the tornados actually touch down lol. Second, have faith in me :) Seriously, please.

**Chapter 15**

Eva was glad that she didn't have to look hard to find Adrian. Unfortunately, he had already gone to the kitchen to help make lunch for Sumi and Taka. She slid in beside him silently, and he gave her a smile for the help. It wasn't until he noticed she wasn't smiling back that he realized something was wrong.

He lowered his voice, "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Not really. I think I might be coming down with something. I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Would you mind checking on me after you're done here? A nap might be all I need."

Adrian frowned at her. She had only been there for a couple of months, but other than during her cycle, she had never shown any signs of sickness. She seemed to have a strong constitution. It helped that she was a fanatic about staying clean. He wiped his hand off on a nearby rag before he put it on her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever yet. Perhaps you should go lie down. I'll bring up something shortly."

Eva felt terrible for worrying him, but it was the first thing she could think of to get him alone without arousing the suspicion of the other two. She gave him a nod and headed up the stairs. Despite her worry, she doubted he would take long before he came to check on her.

Thankfully she was right. It was maybe twenty minutes later that he came into the room they shared carrying a tray. He stopped when he saw her pacing and gave her a frown. "What is going on? Why are you not lying down?"

Eva shook her head. "I apologize. I needed to speak with you without letting Sumi and Taka know. I overheard them earlier and-"

He cut her off. "So, you are not feeling ill?"

She grimaced back at him. "I wouldn't say that, but it's not because of any sickness. They were talking about the two of us. You, in particular. They kept talking about how you must be lonely with just your pet for company, and maybe that was why you were hiding things from them. They were saying you must be miserable and that they needed to give you some sort of reward for all the things you have done."

Adrian took a few steps closer to her, but his frown had only grown. "While I do not like the fact that they seem determined to see you as my pet, it isn't shocking. They come from a vampire court. All they know is vampires that kill humans for food. Any they don't kill are probably those they want to play with, or perhaps, like a pet, any they are fond of. They will see in time that you are more than that to me."

Eva sighed. "I'm glad to know you don't see me like a little puppy barking at your heels, but that isn't the point here. They think you are hiding things from them just to keep them here longer. And that reward talk, they said they had to be careful because they didn't want to offend me." She made a frustrated noise and looked away. "I can't really explain it, but the way they said it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I don't like this. We need to talk to them. I know we have already told them that the castle is closed for their safety, but maybe they need to hear it again or see proof. I don't know, but I do know this whole thing makes my skin crawl."

At that point, Adrian took a step back and gave her a frown. "Perhaps they said that because they see how jealous you act, and didn't want to cause a rift between us."

Eva stopped pacing and looked over at him with shock. It was several seconds before she could even make her voice work, and it took all she had not to yell. "How jealous I _act_? Please! If I actually _acted_ jealous, I would have slapped a bitch already. I won't deny that I think they are both too handsy, Sumi in particular, but I know I don't have any reason to say shit about it. We may be sharing a bed, but you haven't said anything past that. I don't have any delusions that this situation can't change. I also know that if you do feel as though I am worth staying loyal to, then you will. No matter how someone else tries to catch your eye. You wouldn't go behind my back. I have no reason to _act _jealous, even if I can't help the feeling sometimes."

She took a few steps forward and glared at him. "All that being said, this has nothing to do with how I feel. I am telling you exactly what I heard. You can take it or leave it, but I am telling you now that I won't let them cause problems."

Adrian watched her with a frown for several seconds while he tried to figure out what to say. His first response was to get angry with her, but her last words had him flummoxed. She trusted him? Even though she was willing to admit she was unsure of his intentions in the same sentence. It made no sense. However, that was just part of the problem. His voice was low when he finally spoke. "We have never discussed what this is because you are actively looking for a way to leave. What point would there be in doing so? No matter what I say, you still don't belong here. This is not your home. I have seen the way you look at the pictures of your past. I have heard the way you speak of all the things you miss. I welcomed you into my castle, knowing that. Knowing that getting back was the only reason you stayed."

Eva felt like he had slapped her. He wasn't wrong. It was just that somewhere along the way, she had quit looking for information about the mirror and focused on her heritage. She missed the luxuries of her life, but she hadn't actively thought about going back since before Sumi and Taka showed up. His words highlighted that, but more than that, they showed her how he really saw her.

Her shoulders had drooped, but she squared them once again and looked back at him. "Do you really think that was the only reason I stayed?"

His eyes flashed with something unnamed for a moment before he nodded. Eva swallowed back a snarl at the expression and tried to force herself to show nothing. "It might be a good idea if I sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight. That is what I am, after all."

She didn't wait for his response before she turned and walked out the door. No matter how hard she willed it, her eyes still filled with tears as the door closed behind her. Had they not, she might not have missed the fact that there were a couple of extra shadows around the corner.

* * *

Sumi and Taka shared a look as they watched the woman walk away. It was several seconds before they felt it was safe to move, and they tread on silent feet back to the room that Taka had been given to use while they were there. Once the door was closed, they shared a worried look. Sumi was the first to speak. "She heard us talking earlier."

Taka shrugged. "They both already know we know there is more going on here. It is as Alucard said, she is showing her jealousy. And we didn't even do anything yet."

Sumi frowned at him. "No, but even if Alucard doesn't tell us to leave, he will watch us. He may say that he does not see her as more than his bedmate, but he listens when she speaks. We need to address her first. If we do not, there will be no way to convince Alucard. We may have an alternative plan, but we don't know enough to implement it yet. He must trust us explicitly."

Taka sighed and grabbed his hair in frustration. "Yes, I know. If he did, then maybe we could convince him to share it all with us too. We will do what we must, but only as a backup."

Sumi gave him a dry look. "You are only thinking of your stomach."

Taka grinned. "Well, food is much better when you don't have to cook it yourself."

"You need to focus."

He stuck his tongue out at her but jumped back when she tried to swat at him. His expression then turned serious. "I will go speak with the woman. Try to convince her that our words did not mean what she fears they do."

Sumi frowned. "Then, you will have to tell her we were eavesdropping."

Taka grinned. "Not really. While I speak with her, you will also talk with Alucard. We each tell them we ran into the other and heard about it. You can explain why we are frustrated and ask to see more. If he asks about the reward, you can tell him whatever you want. Anything that would help him relax with you. I'll take care of Eva. Problem solved, and hopefully, we will be able to see the rest of the castle by tonight."

Sumi still didn't look entirely convinced, but she nodded. "Fine. I'll go find Alucard." With that, the two of them walked back out and split to find the other two occupants of the castle.

* * *

Eva had not really been paying much attention when she walked out of Adrian's room. She did, however, do what she said she was going to and picked a random guest room. One far away from where the others were staying. It didn't even matter that it was full of junk. She plopped down on the bed and finally let her tears fall.

Damnit, she hurt. Much more than she thought she could. Even with the little jealous spikes she had been feeling, she hadn't realized how much she had come to care for the man she had just walked away from. It was bitter irony that it only took him telling her he was keeping his distance because she was leaving before she figured it out. She felt utterly disgusted with herself. She knew there was more that needed to be done, but she just couldn't face it yet.

She was shocked out of her misery by a knock on the door. She sat up with a start and wiped at her face. It shouldn't have shocked her that Adrian figured out where she had gone. It wasn't as though he couldn't smell her anywhere in the castle. She took one more deep breath before she opened the door.

However, she was shocked to find Taka instead of Adrian. She scowled at the young man, but he held up both hands before she could slam the door in his face. "Wait! I come to apologize."

Eva gave him a hard look. "Apologize for what?"

Taka gave her a chagrined look and scratched the back of his head. "We ran into Alucard when we got done with lunch. He told us you had an argument about something you overheard us say, and Sumi asked if I would come to talk to you. She said you might not be as comfortable talking to her."

Eva's glare deepened for a moment before she worked to clear it off her face. As much as she could anyway. "I don't have anything against Sumi. No more than I do you."

Taka chuckled awkwardly at her words, but he still pressed forward. "About that, can we at least talk?"

Eva sighed and opened the door a little wider. "I guess."

Taka took one step into the room before he stepped back out again. "Actually, can we walk and talk? That room smells."

Eva sniffed and wrinkled her nose. It did smell. Disgusting. That was a testament to how distracted she had been that she didn't notice until he pointed it out. "Fine. But we are keeping this short. I'll tell you up front that Adrian has never kept anything from you that wasn't to keep you safe. He has never lied to you and planned on getting it all to you eventually. He isn't just keeping you here for companionship. I won't lie and say he doesn't enjoy it, but that isn't his motivation. What you are studying is dangerous, so he is doing what any good teacher would do, and giving each level to you as you advance from the previous one."

Taka gave her a weak grin. "What you say makes sense. It's just we have been so used to people that just want to use us. Please forgive us if we have overstepped. We don't want him to stop teaching us. Or you even. You are smarter than any woman we've met before. You may not be a fighter, but as a scholar, you are amazing."

Eva looked into his eyes for several moments. She was hoping to find something, anything that could either convince her this boy was lying, or that he was just lost, but honest. She nearly growled when she could see nothing but the apologetic look he was giving her. "If that is the case, then what did you mean when you said you wanted to reward him? What kind of reward would you give that would offend me?"

Taka actually blushed before he answered. "W-we had actually thought about asking you both to join us. For one night, at least. It is the one thing that is ours that we have to give freely."

It didn't take Eva long to figure out what he was talking about. By that point, her face was even redder than his had been. "While I can appreciate the gesture, I don't think we would want that."

When she turned to look at him, Taka's face finally lost the apologetic smile. His eyes turned hard. It was only then that Eva noticed they had gone up the stairs and to the end of the hall. She hadn't thought much of it since it was quieter up here, but now she realized what a mistake she had made.

His voice was as hard as his eyes as he ran toward her. "You should have just stayed quiet and obeyed, like a good pet. We might have had a use for you."

She tried to turn and run, but there was nowhere for her to go. She felt his body slam into hers before she was lifted and thrown out the broken window. Her brain couldn't even process the multiple cuts she received from edges of the shattered glass. It was too preoccupied as she twisted to look up at the glaring face of the man that had just tossed her out one of the tower windows.

Time seemed to slow as that thought hit her. She was falling. She was outside the tower and freefalling through the air. Her limbs didn't even flail as she kept eye contact with her murderer. The man that just killed her. She couldn't process the change in him when his eyes got wide.

Before Eva could wonder why, she heard a man's voice screaming out her name. It wasn't the man above her, nor was it a voice she knew. Though, it did sound hauntingly familiar. Her vision filled with bright white light and sudden pain exploded from deep within her body. That was when she finally screamed.

* * *

Sumi had not found Alucard inside his room, nor was he in the areas he usually went to. That left outside. Or so she hoped. She ran until she caught sight of his hair through some branches. She barely paused long enough to catch her breath before she ran to where he was leaning against a tree.

As soon as he saw her, he frowned. She didn't even get a chance to say anything before he spoke. "Sumi, now is not a good time. You should go back to the castle."

She shook her head and took a few breaths, so she was not gasping before she spoke. "I cannot. I heard about the argument. Taka is apologizing to Eva now, and I came to do so to you as well."

Alucard stood with a sigh. "Tell me, did she hear correctly? Did you call her a pet again?"

Sumi bowed and lowered her eyes as she spoke. "Yes, we have had a hard time not seeing the blood slaves that used to sit at the side of the vampires in Cho's court when we look at her. We know you are not like that, so we both apologize."

"Hmm." He stepped past her before he spoke again. "It isn't just me you are disrespecting. It is Eva as well. She is an honorable woman."

Sumi still had not moved from her bow as she spoke again. "It is as you say. Which is why Taka has gone to her too. We may have doubts about what is to come, but we would never disrespect you."

Alucard finally walked to face her. "If that is the case, then tell me what you meant. If she heard correctly, then what reward were you speaking of that had her so bothered?"

Sumi finally stood to face him with a look of sincerity. "You have done so much. Not just for us, but for the world. We know it could not have been easy to kill Dracula, and yet you did. We thought to reward you in the only way we could. With the only thing that is ours to give."

Alucard raised a brow at her declaration. His confusion didn't last long, as Sumi stepped forward and put her hand on his chest before she continued. "We had hoped to ask both of you to spend the night with us. At least once, so we could express our gratitude."

Alucard stepped away from her with a frown. "Sumi, that will never happen."

The young woman frowned up at him, but her expression cleared after a moment. "Do you not find us attractive? Do you believe we could not satisfy you?"

His eyes softened as he looked at her. "That isn't the case at all. You are both beautiful, and had I met you a few months ago, my answer may have been different. Now, I must refuse." He stepped forward with a smile. "Perhaps you two could join forces and make us a mea-"

He cut off, and his head jerked toward the castle. Sumi felt her heart hammering in her chest as she heard the vampire growl. "What is it?"

His eyes shot down, and she was shocked by the naked fear she could see. "I thought I heard Eva scream. I smell her blood."

Before he could take off, Sumi grabbed his arm. She was frantic. "Wait! Do not rush into an unknown danger! It could have been an accident, or it could be a trap!"

Alucard slowly turned to look down at the young woman. She didn't even realize the danger she was in before he had her hanging in the air by her throat. "What have you done?"

Sumi tried to reach down for her dagger to make him release her, but he knocked it away. He then pulled her in close, and his voice dropped into a whisper that promised violence. "If she is harmed, you will regret it." That was the last thing Sumi knew before his other hand came up and knocked her out.

**A/N2:** So, I don't usually like to leave chapters on real cliffhangers, but this one lent itself well to doing so. That being said, I promise you won't have to wait for the conclusion of this arc for long. Tomorrow will be the next one. I promise. I hope you have all enjoyed the way it has played out, and look forward to more to come. We will be headed into the big stuff soon. Thanks for reading, and cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **There are three songs for this chapter. The beginning is 'Dark on Me' by Starset. The first part of the second section is 'Time to Kill' by the Rescues. The last part is 'Mercy' by Hurts

**Chapter 16**

Alucard had tossed the unconscious woman over his shoulder while he raced toward where he could smell Eva the strongest. He was fighting to keep himself calm. With how strong the scent was, she had to have been wounded significantly.

As he was racing past the entrance to the castle, he saw Taka running in the distance. The other man hadn't seen him yet, but it looked like he was running from the hounds of hell. His face was sallow, and his eyes were wide. It was easy to see the terror in them.

Alucard diverted and stopped in front of the man, which caused Taka to fall back. He didn't think it was possible, but the boy's eyes filled with even more fear at the sight of him. That set his teeth on edge, and he almost raced off, but he needed to know what happened. "Where is Eva?"

"Wings! She had wings!"

Alucard frowned and dropped Sumi next to Taka before he knelt and grabbed the boy's shirt. He brought him in close and growled. "Stop spouting nonsense. Where is Eva!"

Taka's eyes had cleared some when he saw Sumi. He looked back up at Alucard. "Is she dead?"

Alucard's eyes flashed. "Not yet, but you both may be soon if you don't answer me."

"She fell."

That was all Alucard needed to hear. The rest suddenly made sense. He looked at the two in front of him for a moment before he knocked Taka out as well. He didn't have time to deal with them at the moment. Besides, depending on how he found Eva, running would do them no good. If they did, he would hunt them down.

It only took him a few more moments to locate Eva. He froze a short distance away from her and nearly fell to his knees. When Taka had said she fell, he hadn't realized it must have been from one of the taller towers. He couldn't see everything without turning her over, but from the amount of blood and the way one of her wings was ripped near the bottom, it was clear she had at least hit something on the way down.

He swallowed and made his way to her side. The damage looked even worse up close. He could see blood in her hair and down one arm. The wing that was ripped also looked like she had landed on it badly. There was a bone along the edge that was snapped in half and pushing the surface of the skin.

His hands were shaking when he reached out to gently turn her over. He had to be careful of her new appendages. Once she was on her back, he could feel tears on his cheeks. There was blood on one side of her face, and he could tell she probably hit one of the balustrades or maybe a spire before she landed. He had to wipe his eyes clear before he reached out to check her pulse. To see if somehow she had survived.

Before he could touch her throat, she groaned and then coughed. Adrian's heart started hammering. She was alive, but she coughed up blood. He reached out and lifted her shirt. He could already see bruising across her abdomen. It didn't take him long to figure out she was probably bleeding internally.

His eyes turned frantic. She wasn't dead, but she was dying. It was at that point that he realized he did not want to lose her. He had been willing to help her get home, but at least then he would have known she was safe. This- this he couldn't handle. He did not want to see another person he loved die.

He didn't hesitate to bite into his own wrist as he gently tilted Eva's head. His arm had made it nearly to her mouth when he paused. Her blood had not harmed him because he was his father's son. However, would his blood hurt her? With her angelic heritage, he knew demon blood could, at the very least, make her ill. But he was a vampire, not a demon.

When she coughed weakly again, his resolve firmed. He didn't have a choice. She was going to die if he did nothing. He refused to do nothing. His blood was still dripping as he gently coaxed her mouth open and placed his wrist over it. He watched as her mouth filled and willed her to swallow.

Nothing happened for several seconds. He was almost ready to try another way when she started coughing and gagged. He grabbed her shoulders to hold her as still as possible until the fit finally passed. Once it was over, he was relieved to see that at least some of the blood had gone down. Or he hoped it did. It was hard to tell with how much of her own was already all over her.

He didn't have to wait long for a confirmation. It was only a few moments later that Eva's eyes snapped open, and she started screaming. Her back arched up off the ground, and Adrian had to hold her down to keep her from possibly injuring herself further. His heart was in his throat as he watched her thrash beneath him. The thought that he may have been the thing to push her into oblivion instead of saving her was eating at his heart and mind. His voice was coming out is a frantic whisper as his tears started again. "Don't do this. Don't leave me here alone. Don't leave me at all."

It was more than a minute later that Eva finally stopped thrashing and fell limply back to the ground. Her eyes had closed once again, but Adrian didn't need to check for a pulse. He could see her chest rising and falling with each breath. They still weren't steady yet, but they were no longer shallow and irregular.

He sat there for several minutes and just watched her breathe. When he finally moved, it was to recheck her abdomen, as well as the wing that was mutilated. He was disappointed to see the injuries were not yet healed, but they were no longer bleeding profusely. It would have to be enough. He did not dare give her more blood. Not with the reaction to it and her injuries. He would just have to hold onto the hope that perhaps those bright white wings were a sign that her angelic half had been unsealed when her life was in danger. If that were the case, then what he gave her should be enough to help her until her own power could heal the rest. Only time would tell.

He picked her up gently and tried to fold her wings so that he could carry her without them dragging. Once he had her settled enough that he was sure he could hold her without exacerbating her injuries, he turned and headed back toward the castle.

In his fear for Eva's life, he had nearly forgotten about Sumi and Taka. He was reminded when he came across them on the way back. Sumi had awakened and was trying to rouse Taka. His voice was low and hard when he called out. "You will stop. Now. I will give you a choice. You take him and go back up to the room I gave you. Do not leave. If you do not choose to do as I tell you, then you can consider your life to be forfeit."

Sumi snarled at him and drew her sword. "You cannot fight. Your arms are fu-"

She hadn't even finished what she was saying before she finally took in what it was that was different about the woman. "She has wings! What sort of devilry is this!?"

Alucard snarled at her. "No devilry. She is a Nephilim. That may be your only saving grace."

Sumi gave him a confused look. "Nephilim? What type of demon is that?"

He took a threatening step toward her. "Not a demon. She is half angel. Surely even you know what that means."

His words finally seemed to sink into the girl. "Angel? As in the opposite of demons?"

His only response was to growl at the girl. Sumi's eyes took on a desperate cast. They had no idea the woman was anything other than human. Still, their plan might work. Her eyes hardened, and she ran toward him with her blade leading the way.

Alucard snarled as he sidestepped. He then turned and gently put Eva down in the split second it took Sumi to turn back toward him. This time when she charged, he caught her by the throat and disarmed her a second later. His hand squeezed slowly as the girl struggled in his grip. "You were given everything. I held nothing back from you. You were to be the shining example of what humanity could achieve with a good heart and compassion. This is your true selves. Base and ignorant, unwilling to learn from your mistakes."

Sumi's struggling had started to slow. Alucard showed no signs of letting her go as he watched the light leaving her eyes. It was only when he heard Eva groan behind him that he was brought back to what he was doing. He released the girl with another snarl.

Alucard looked down at her with disdain as she took in gasping breaths. "Run, and I will hunt you." That was the last thing he said as he went back to pick up Eva and take her into the castle.

* * *

Eva felt like she had been dreaming forever. They were strange things. Some filled with blood and pain and the stuff of nightmares. Others were bright and left her feeling calm and loved. Those included a tall blonde man with beautiful white wings and bright blue eyes that looked like hers. He only ever said her name, but that was enough.

There were even a few that included Adrian. Him calling out to her not to leave. Him sitting by her side with tears in his eyes. She wished she could wipe them away, but she could do no more than watch as he cried and begged her to wake.

It was after one of those that she finally opened her eyes. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming or not. Her whole body felt lighter than it ever had. She could feel something thrumming through her veins. It was exotic and exhilarating. It wasn't until she felt Adrian's hands on her shoulders that she realized she wasn't dreaming. She was actually able to move her hand and cup his face. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "Don't cry again. Please. I don't want to be the reason for your tears."

His only response was to pull her into a crushing embrace. He held her there like that for some time before he finally pulled back and brushed her hair back. His eyes were bright when he finally spoke. "I wasn't sure if you would wake. You were so close to dying."

His words finally brought back the memory of what had happened. Of her being flung out a window and the pain that followed. She could remember bits and pieces after that, but it was disjointed. She thought that some sort of power had blasted out of her body. It had flung Taka back from the window, but she hadn't seen much after that. She had fallen onto one of the walkways below her and bounced off before she continued to fall. Though, she had been slowed by something.

At that thought, she sat back from him with a gasp and tried to look over her shoulder. She didn't have to strain very much to see the top curve of a pure white wing. Her eyes got wide, and she clenched her muscles out of instinct. When she did, the wing tried to flair, but it was still splinted and didn't go far.

She then looked back at Adrian with wide eyes. "I have wings!"

He cupped her cheek gently as he nodded. "Yes. From what I have heard, your seal must have been broken when your life was in danger. The blast nearly took out that section of the castle."

Eva had to take several deep breaths before she was calm enough to speak again. "I suppose that explains this- whatever this is I feel." She then gave him a disturbed look. "What happened afterward? What happened to-" She couldn't bring herself to finish, but she knew by Adrian's snarl that he knew what she was asking.

He had to take a calming breath before he could respond. "You have been unconscious for nearly five days. After the first, when I was certain you were past the worst danger, I went and retrieved them."

"Retrieved them? What do you mean?" Eva had a bad feeling about what he meant, but she needed to hear this.

"I told them both to stay. I warned them that if they left, I would hunt them. They were not going to get away with this."

Eva had to swallow. Yes, she was angry with them for what they did, both to her and to Adrian. However, she hadn't wanted them dead. She finally worked up the nerve to ask. "What did you do with them?"

Adrian's jaw clenched, and it was several seconds before he could answer. "They are both in the dungeons." He paused and looked at her. "They live. For now. I wanted you to wake first. They harmed you more than me, so their fate will be in your hands."

Eva sat back with a frown. No pressure there, right? Just two human lives. She finally shook her head. "Can I go see them?"

He sighed at her request. He was not shocked. Frustrated, yes, but not shocked. He stood and held out a hand to help her to her feet. "We will need to figure out a way to get a shirt over your wings. Then I will take you."

It was at that point that Eva realized the only thing that had been covering her was the sheets. Still, it wasn't like this man hadn't seen her nude before. She brushed the thought off as they tried to slit the shirts Adrian had on hand in a way so that she was not exposed, especially since putting her bra back on was impossible. Well, she had been thinking of learning to go without anyway.

Once she was dressed, he led her down into the bowels of the castle. When they finally arrived at where the two teens were waiting, Eva turned to Adrian with a frown. "You beat the shit out of them."

He only lifted a brow. His voice showed no sign of remorse. "They were rather recalcitrant about coming back with me."

She sighed. It wasn't like she didn't understand his anger. However, this wasn't justice. She knelt to face them, where they were huddled together. They both glared at her, and she ignored it in favor of talking. "You weren't lying exactly, were you? When you said the two of you only knew people that wanted to use you. That was why you struck out at us, isn't it? You wanted to hurt us before we could hurt you, right?"

Taka frowned, but Sumi snarled before she spit at her. "Do not pretend to understand! You have us caged like animals. You are no different than Cho and her court of monsters!"

Eva nearly snapped back as she wiped the spit from her cheek. She stood and had to take several calming breaths before she could speak. "You are caged like criminals, not animals. And like a person that has committed attempted murder, you will be judged."

Her voice had taken on an authoritative tone. Adrian gave her an unreadable look, while the other two sneered at her. She didn't give any of them a chance to speak before she continued. "I cannot condemn you for trying to stay alive, even if I condemn your methods. You have seen enough that you should know how important communication is. Had you asked, brought forward your concerns, we would have listened. We never had any plans to hold you back."

Adrian stepped to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. His voice was much harder, but he held his anger in check. "She is correct. Had you not attacked her, this could have been worked out. Now, you will abide by her judgment."

Both the teens got to their feet and faced them defiantly. Sumi limped forward and glared at them both. "Get it over with then. Kill us, put us out of our misery."

Eva sighed again. These two were barely more than children. She shook her head at them. "I am not going to kill you. Like I said, I cannot condemn your motive."

Adrian made a strangled noise next to her that she ignored. She was too focused on the confused duo inside the bars. "You have already suffered. And I have no doubt that you will suffer more when you leave. I cannot help with that, but I can not condone killing you here in cold blood. That isn't justice, it's vengeance. However, once you leave this place, do not think of coming back. Nor should you consider sending others in your stead. If you return, your lives will be forfeit. As will any others you think to send. Do you understand?"

No one spoke right away. Finally, it was Adrian that whispered next to her. His voice was tight with barely controlled rage. "Are you sure this is wise?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "No, but I can't just kill them like rats in a cage."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, he walked to the other side of the room and returned with a set of keys. He gave her one last look before he sighed and opened the bars.

Neither of the teens moved right away. They both looked back and forth between the vampire and the woman with wings standing next to him. Neither of them had known what to think when they heard that she was half-angel. A descendant of a holy being. To them, she was nothing more than an obstacle.

Eva put her hand on Adrian's arm and pulled him back to give them room to exit the cell. It was obvious they were still expecting some sort of double-cross. Eva was just ready for them to get the hell out of there before she changed her mind. She knew what she was doing was right, but that didn't mean she wasn't seething inside.

After a few more moments, the two of them finally stepped out. Eva took a step toward them and pointed to the stairs. "You can go gather your things, then you will leave. We won't stop you, but we will be watching to make sure you're gone. Don't waste this opportunity."

Maybe if Eva had held her tongue, they would have both walked out and taken the chance they were given. However, something in her words pulled at the last bit sanity within Sumi. The girl was instantly on Eva. She struck her once and was trying to gouge out her eyes.

Eva had thrown up her hands to block the next blow, but as soon as her palms touched Sumi's face, a bright light flashed, and the girl was thrown across the room. Before any of the others could get over their shock at the sudden light, Alucard was driving his blade through the girl's chest with a snarl.

Eva scrambled to her feet and to his side. Taka had fallen where he stood and was staring at them all with horror. Adrian stood from the fallen body and started to stalk toward the boy, but Eva grabbed his arm. He snarled down at her before he could stop himself. "You gave them a chance! You said their lives would be forfeit if they did not take it. She lost that chance as soon as she attacked you."

Eva gave him a slight nod. "I will not argue that point with you. She made her choice, but he has not attacked yet." She then looked over at Taka. "I wanted to show mercy. I felt that was the right thing to do, but mercy should not be confused with weakness. You still have a choice. Walk away, or die with her."

Taka already had tears on his cheeks, but he did not choose to fight. He was up the stairs before anything else could be said. Once he was gone, Adrian turned to Eva with a worried look. "We will need to watch for his return. I understand it may be in your nature, but it could cause problems in time."

Eva sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I know. I know it would have been the easy thing to do, but I just couldn't."

Adrian pulled her closer and held her there. She only let it go on a few moments before she pushed back and looked up into his eyes. "We should bury her. But first, we need to make sure Taka leaves. After all that, I think the first order of business should be to find a way to conceal this place."

He looked down at her with wide eyes. Nearly everything she just said made no sense. She looked up in time to catch the expression and gave him a sad smile. "Later. I'll explain later. Right now, let's get out of here. I don't think I can handle this much longer."

Adrian looked back at the body once more, before he too turned to follow Taka to make sure he left. None of this was what he wanted. Not even their death, really. He felt it was justified, but part of him was glad for Eva's decision. Still, it was a horror that none of them should have had to endure. He wondered once again about the path of humanity, but he still held out hope for a brighter future. He had to. That was where Eva was from. For now, they would find a way to get through this ordeal. Together. That thought was the only one that kept him from breaking down again.

**A/N2:** I know that was an emotional chapter, for me it was anyway. The next one will at least be a little kinder to our character, plus we get to see some more people at the castle! Yay, right :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to going off the deep end with me after this because that is the end of known canon. We are now headed into the part of the map that says 'and here be monsters'. Sounds fun, right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Both Eva and Adrian were thankful to see Taka running into the night almost as soon as they made it upstairs. The boy hadn't looked to have grabbed anything other than his bow. That just left them with the ordeal of taking care of Sumi's body. Adrian would not let Eva help, so by the time he was finished digging and brought the body up, it was nearly night.

Eva paused for a moment before they went back in. Adrian took her hand, and she looked up at him. "I doubt that she had converted to Catholicism, but I can at least ask that her ancestors guide her spirt. I don't know how much good it will do."

Adrian sighed. He felt it was more than the girl deserved, but he just nodded. "I'll give you a moment, but it's late. We can't stay long. After your injury, some of the night horde have been drawn here. Nothing I can't handle, but it is not wise to stay out after dark."

Eva grimaced at that news. Not that she was shocked. Between the release of her seal and the bloody injuries, she was only surprised they weren't coming in droves. Still, she wasn't going to leave before at least saying a prayer for the departed girl's soul. It was less than a minute later that she pulled on Adrian's hand. "Let's go."

They walked silently back into the castle and upstairs. It was as they got to the hall for the bedroom that Eva finally pulled her hand from his grip. Adrian stopped and gave her a worried look for a second before it cleared, and he walked back to cup her face. "You do not need to worry about where you belong. I was an idiot."

Eva gave him a half-hearted smile, but it was gone almost instantly. She shook her head before she spoke. "No, not really. What you said was the truth, or it had been at one point. Although finding my way home was never the only reason I asked to stay, it was a factor."

When it looked as though he was going to interrupt again, she spoke up so she would not lose her momentum. "There is something I need to tell you." She paused long enough to swallow. "I don't know exactly when it happened, but even before those two showed up, I had quit thinking about going home. I know I should, but I just didn't care as much. There is nothing waiting for me, not really, not anymore. It was only after our argument that I realized why I quit thinking about it."

She heard a hitch in his breath as he pulled her closer. She took courage from his actions and smiled up at him. "Adrian Țepeș, I don't know when it happened, but I don't want to think about leaving you, because I love you." Those three words were the hardest Eva had ever said. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as he didn't move. He was staring at her with open shock.

Eva started to feel exposed and vulnerable, despite the way his arms had tightened around her. Her worry made her shock all the more heart-stopping when he tangled one hand in her hair and leaned down to kiss her. There was more heat in that one action than she had ever felt before. Her knees were weak when he finally pulled back enough to whisper against her lips. "I am glad to hear it. I found that I do not want to let you go."

He then straightened enough so that he could push her hair back and look into her eyes. "We have no promise of what the morrow brings, but I know that I want you in it. I almost lost myself when I thought of you dying. I love you as well, so please try not to make a habit of doing that."

It took her a split-second to register his words before she flung herself against him. He lifted her by the waist as their lips melded together once more. Eva was breathless and dizzy when he finally pulled back, but she was grinning up at him.

Adrian's expression was not much different as he let her slide back down. "We shouldn't stand out here all night, not when there is a perfectly acceptable bed just down the hall."

Eva agreed wholeheartedly. She allowed him to lead her back to the room and was already thinking about what was to come. Though, she was shocked when he paused as he turned to her. Adrian sighed as he looked over her shoulder. "Before we lay down, it might be best if I checked your injuries. They were nearly healed when I last checked."

Eva felt a little pout coming on, but it was wiped away when he chuckled at it. "I didn't say I was not interested. I just want to make sure you are doing better." He then pulled her closer once more, and his voice dropped into a low and pained whisper. "You may feel fine now, but trust me, it was not a sight I ever want to see again."

Eva felt a chill go down her spine. It hadn't really struck her before that moment, how close she had come to dying. She had thought about it as she fell, but there had been too much going on to grasp the concept. Not really. Even when she woke, there had been things that needed her immediate attention. Now, the truth sank in, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Adrian didn't let her dwell on it. He took a step back and grabbed the hem of her shirt. "Let's get these off so I can take a look."

She gave him a half-smile and allowed him to help remove her shirt and pants. He then led her to the bed, where he had her take a seat. It didn't take him long to remove the bandages around her middle and the ones on her arm and her leg. Eva was shocked to see that there was no evidence she had been injured at all. He placed a kiss on her hand as he smiled up at her. "I told you that you should have regenerative capabilities to rival mine. I believe the only reason it took days instead of hours is because you had been sealed for so long."

Before Eva could do more than stare at him, he gently pushed her arm. "Turn around and kneel for me."

At his words, she instantly felt heat flood her body. It didn't take Adrian long to notice, and he grinned at her as he continued to guide her where he needed her. "While the sight of you like this does make me forget myself, I am not planning to ravish you just yet. I need to check your wings, and this makes it easier." That time, her face pinked in embarrassment. The way he could read her was both a blessing and a curse. At least her back was to him, and he couldn't see it.

It did not take him long to remove the bandage and splint on her one damaged wing. However, when he ran his hand down the length of the one that had been broken to ensure it had healed properly, Eva had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. It was an unexpected sensation that she was unprepared for.

It didn't take Adrian long to notice the change in her scent, either. He froze for a moment and looked over at her. He saw her hands were fisted on her thighs, and from her profile, he could see her jaw was clenched. He might have thought she was in pain if it were not for what he was smelling.

He decided to try something and gently ran his hands down the outside of both wings at the same time. They both twitched slightly, and he noticed the goosebumps on Eva's arms. That was an interesting reaction. He then carefully maneuvered, so he was right behind her before he leaned in and whispered in her ear as he did it again. "Does that feel good?"

That was the last straw. Eva couldn't hold it back any longer, and a breathy response came out as he continued to stroke her wings. "God, you're going to drive me nuts. Please-"

Her voice was cut off when he dropped his head to plant kisses on her neck. She leaned back into him, and her wings flared slightly when he finally let them go to wrap his arms around her middle. His voice was soft near her ear. "Please, what?"

Eva whimpered as she tried to turn and face him. It was a lot more awkward than it should have been since he had to let her go to accommodate her new appendages. By the time she was facing him, she was nearly laughing. At least she had calmed enough that she could speak. "I suppose they are going to take some getting used to. For both of us."

He smirked at her before he reached up and ran his hand across the top of one wing again. Her eyes widened, and she leaned into his chest. "You're going to have to stop that unless you want me to combust right here."

His smirk widened before he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. It was several seconds before he could speak. "If you believe that is hard to handle, you should know that your scent has changed as well. I find now that I am no longer distracted, it is the most difficult thing I have ever done to not take you right this instant."

Eva pulled back so she could see his face. He wasn't joking. His fangs were at their longest, as though he was in the midst of passion. The sight of his dilated eyes caused fresh heat to race through her. She knew it might not be wise, but she couldn't stop her next words. "Why are you trying not to?"

He groaned before he kissed her again. He then pulled back only long enough to shuck off his clothes. He didn't bother trying to lay her down and fight with her wings. Learning to deal with that could come another day. Right now, he needed nothing more than to be inside her.

Once he was kneeling on the bed again, he grasped her waist and pulled her into his lap. Eva groaned at the feel of him pulsing against her, but he didn't give her long to savor it. He lifted her slightly as she adjusted to accommodate him. When he slid her down slowly, they both released a moan.

Adrian was barely able to hold back long enough for her to settle. It turned out that he needn't have bothered. Eva started rolling her hips forward almost immediately. Before long, they were both lost to their connection.

Their bodies seemed to be as one, and Eva was so close to that feeling of pure bliss. She didn't think anything of it when Adrian tilted her head and started planting kisses on her neck. Part of her subconscious knew what he was thinking about, and she couldn't find the will to care.

However, that all changed when she felt his fangs enter her neck. He stiffened under her, though it took her a moment to realize. He hadn't released her either. She wasn't panicked, but she could tell something was not right. She was trying to catch her breath and call out at the same time. "Adrian! What's wrong?"

He wasn't exactly drawing on the wounds, but he still hadn't moved. She ended up pushing against his chest. Before she could ask him again, he finally released her and wobbled drunkenly before he fell back. He had just enough presence of mind to catch himself on his elbows.

Eva leaned over him with a worried look. "What happened?"

He just looked up at her for a moment before he watched a drop of her blood roll down her collar bone and then drip to his stomach. He then looked back up. "You're bleeding."

Eva wasn't sure if she was more exasperated or worried. He was clearly not okay. "That would be because you bit me."

He chuckled up at her snark and shook his head. He then grasped her hips and lifted her enough so that he could straighten his legs and lay back all the way. "Come here."

Eva gave him a slightly dirty look but leaned down until she was hovering over him. He then shocked her by licking across her collar bone and up her neck. She gasped at the sensation. However, she wasn't given a chance to ask before he flopped back once again.

His eyes were closed when he finally spoke. "There is a significant difference in your blood now. Just thought you should know."

By that point, she was frowning. "You sound completely drunk right now."

His only response was to grin. "I suppose that is as close to this feeling as I could describe. I'll have to remember that going forward. Not a good idea to bite you while sitting up."

If Eva wasn't currently so frustrated at being interrupted right at the edge of her climax, she might have found the situation funny. She still couldn't hold back a smile when he peeked one eye open and grabbed her hips again. Though her smile quickly morphed into something else when he started moving her.

It was like he knew exactly what to do to light her body on fire, even when she was irritated with him. It was not long at all before he no longer had to do more than hold onto her as she moved above him. Though his hips still rose to meet hers.

When her climax finally did break over her, Eva hardly noticed the way her wings flared slightly as she arched back above him and called out his name. It was the most surreal and stunning thing Adrian had ever seen. His breath caught as he watched her, the moment forever etched into his memory before it broke, and she came gasping back down onto his chest.

He gladly held her there, while they both caught their breath. Things were definitely changing between them, but he could not see it as a bad thing. Not when he held her closer and remembered her words from earlier. A satisfied smile graced his lips as they both started to doze.

* * *

Trevor and Sypha were only a few days outside of Lindenfeld. They were stopped for the night and were cuddled up in the wagon, trying to get to sleep. Although it had been much harder for both of them to find after they left the destroyed village behind them.

Finally, Sypha sighed and turned to look at Trevor. "I have been thinking."

He was still awake, but he didn't bother opening his eyes, and he sighed at her. "That's never good."

She pushed his shoulder but otherwise ignored his remark before she continued. "I think we should go back to see Alucard."

Trevor did sit up on one elbow then. He gave her a frown. "What? Why?"

She sighed again as she rolled onto her back. "Many reasons. Not the least of which is a promise I made to visit." She then looked over at Trevor. "Do you think Eva has gone home? Do you think he is lonely?"

He huffed at her questions and plopped back down. They both stared at the canvas cover for several moments before he finally answered. "We've come all this way, why not wait?"

Sypha then turned and put her hand on his chest. "Like I said, many reasons. Think about it. We had both heard of the infinite corridor, but I never thought to mention it to them before we left. I suppose I wasn't sure if it was real. Now that we know, the information we have might help Eva. Maybe. Plus, those rumors we've heard since leaving that dreadful place. If they hold any truth, then we need more than what we have to face them."

Trevor sighed. He hated it when she made sense. Especially when it was something he really didn't want to do. He then turned to face Sypha. "Do you really believe they're all true?"

She turned her head to look him in the eye. "It's hard to tell, but even if only one of them is true, we cannot let it continue. The chaos that was left when Dracula was killed was bad enough. If we have someone new trying to fill the void he left with an army of night creatures, then we cannot ignore it."

Trevor groaned and flopped his arm over his face. "Fine, fine. We'll go back. But we will gather as much information along the way as possible. No sidetracking, either. If this is really happening, we can't afford to waste time."

Sypha then snuggled up to his side. "Agreed." That was the last thing said as they tried once more to get some much-needed rest. Especially if they were to track back across the country again.

* * *

When Adrian awoke, he groaned at the feeling in his head. It wasn't exactly a headache, but it was as though he had stayed up for days with adrenalin racing through his system the whole time and was just now coming down from it. There was still a pleasant tingle in his limbs, though, so he wasn't going to complain. He would need to be much more careful when he bit Eva again. She was more potent than any drug could have possibly been.

At least he was otherwise comfortable, if a little warm, and very thirsty. He would just learn to deal with the last. He finally opened his eyes to look down at the woman by his side. He was shocked to find that his view was partially obstructed. When he realized what had happened, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. At least until he took it all in and found it adorable.

Eva couldn't sleep on her back for now, and sleeping on her side was similarly uncomfortable. She ended up sleeping halfway across his chest, but that wasn't the issue. No, during the night, one of her wings had stretched just enough to envelope him as well. It curved across and down until the tips were brushing against his opposite calf.

He almost didn't want to wake her, but he needed to get up before his good sense was overrun by his senses. He tried to hide his smirk when he ran a hand down the wing that was stretched across him. He was gratified to feel her shift against him with a moan. Oh, that had so much potential. But again, it would have to wait.

Instead of teasing her awake, he gently called her name until she woke finally. He did finally smirk when she woke enough to realize what had happened. She sat back with a start. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

He chuckled at her red face. "Don't let it bother you. It didn't bother me. I simply find it fascinating that no part of you can seem to get enough of me."

Eva huffed at him before she turned to find her clothes. "Stuff it. You already have a big enough head as it is."

He chuckled again, but still traced a finger down the edge of one wing when she turned from him. She stiffened and jumped up. "Oh, no. Not this morning. You keep your hands off those."

He then laughed out loud at the look she was giving him. It was somewhere between horrified and 'please don't listen to me.' It was adorable, but he decided he had teased her enough.

It didn't take them long to get dressed and head down for breakfast. Even with the extra care Eva had to use to get the shirt they had rigged over her wings. At least Adrian had helped.

They were almost done with the morning meal when Eva sat back with a sigh. "I would love to say let's take a day off, but there is a lot we need to talk about."

Adrian gave her a curious look, but she continued as though he had agreed. "First, we need to figure out everything about my powers. Now that they are unsealed, I don't want to accidentally hurt someone." She was thinking of the way her power reacted to Sumi's attack. It was handy, but she hadn't done it on purpose. That part scared her.

He gave her a nod. "Of course. I thought you might also like to figure out how to fly. There is little point to having wings otherwise."

She looked at him with shock for a moment before she got excited. "That sounds like it would be fun! And you can help too if you want."

He smirked at her. "Oh, I wouldn't miss that for anything." He then sobered some. "Though we also need to see if you will be able to hide them. While you are here, it is no issue, but if we were to ever leave the castle, things could get unruly. I don't know how the church would react to seeing an angel they couldn't control."

Eva snorted but agreed. "They would piss themselves before they tried to figure out how to capture me without the populace knowing it."

She clenched her jaw at the thought before she shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. "Anyway, we also need to find a way to conceal this whole area. Like a huge glamour."

He gave her a curious look. "A what?"

Eva sighed and sat back. "It is a term found in fantasy tales. It just means to make something look like something else, usually to conceal what it really is."

She then tapped her chin before she grinned at him. "I know that talking about fantasy stories may seem counter-productive, but after all I've seen here, I can't ignore the possibility. There is one story where the spell makes people forget why they are in the area and want to leave before they get close. It also, obviously, makes it so they can't see the castle in the distance."

Adrian mulled her thoughts over for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea if we could find something of that nature. I have not heard of it before, but that doesn't mean it does not exist. I have to agree that things are often more than they seem."

He then stood to clear the table. Eva stood to join him and gave him a sour look. "That means more research, right?"

He chuckled as he nodded. "Yes, however, I think learning about your power is just as important. Why don't we see what you can figure out today, and we will start a new schedule tomorrow."

Eva sighed but nodded as she turned to clean up their mess from that morning. She might be looking forward to learning to fly, but the rest was daunting. At least she knew she wasn't going through it alone. Adrian was not part angel, but he did have power of his own. It might help her understand what to even look for.

**A/N: **I had so many questions come up about her wings lol. As you can see, a lot of that was addressed here. It will take time for things to progress though, so expect more as the chapters come out. For now, I want to thank my reviewers that I couldn't respond to directly. It means the world! I hope you all enjoyed. Cheers!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As soon as the two of them reached the training area, Eva almost wished they could go somewhere else. Her opinion of the place had soured somewhat. Thankfully, Adrian didn't give her much opportunity to worry about it. He turned to her with his 'instructor' face. "How much control do you have over the muscles that move your wings. Just getting that part down will be necessary before we can think about more."

Eva gave him a chagrined look. "Well, I'm still getting used to the idea of having them in the first place."

He gave her a look that clearly said he already knew that, but he wanted to see it as well. She resisted the urge to her wrinkle her nose at him, and instead closed her eyes so she could focus on feeling how her new appendages were supposed to work with the rest of her body. She was gratified when, after a few minutes, she was able to fully extend them a few times.

She opened her eyes with a grin but lost it when Adrian only nodded. "That is a good start, but it takes much more than that to keep you afloat. Why don't we focus on having you work them each day whenever you can, then we can tackle the idea of flying when you have better control."

Eva huffed in exasperation. She had been looking forward to being in the air, but he was right, of course. Instead of worrying about it, she gestured toward the practice sword. "Are we going to practice then?"

He shook his head. "Not with that. Even though you don't have the capability for flight yet, we still need to see what else you may be capable of. Although I am sure there is something written about it somewhere, it would probably be more efficient for us to just use trial and error."

Eva did not look thrilled at his suggestion, but he motioned for her to take a seat anyway. It was a little awkward to sit cross-legged, but she finally managed. Once they were both down, he had her close her eyes. "I want you to think about the times your power has come on its own. Try to recreate them in your mind and see if you can find the source or access to it."

Both times Eva had unwittingly used her power were not times she wanted to recall, but she did as he asked anyway. Surprisingly, it did not take her long. It was almost like a memory that she had forgotten until something reminded her of it. She opened her eyes to look down at her glowing hands with shock.

Adrian gave her a curious look. "That went better than I expected. The question now is, what can you do with it?"

Eva cringed internally at the thought of him asking her to spar with him using this power. She wasn't sure she could force herself to. Thankfully, another idea came to her, and she grinned before she hopped up. She then went to where a few spring buds had come up, but not yet bloomed. She tentatively reached out a finger and touched the first one. She fell over with a start when it blossomed instantly, though she laughed right after.

Adrian hadn't been sure what she was doing, but as soon as he saw the bloom, he stared at her in awe. He stood to help her back to her feet as he looked down at the perfect blossom. "Well, that isn't quite what I had in mind, but I suppose at least we have an idea of where to start."

Eva shook her head at him. "I know I need to figure out something defensive, but this was the first thing I could think of."

He cupped her cheek and smirked down at her. "I never said it wasn't useful. Sometimes we just need to use our imaginations to better grasp the definition of what that means."

Eva hadn't felt that her imagination was lacking, but she was still willing to bite. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, it might take some practice, but I think I have a few ideas. Let's go see if anything will work out." She frowned at his back slightly as he led her back to the center of the clearing. Though it wasn't long until she forgot her hesitance, and her mind was wholly occupied with the possibilities.

* * *

It had taken Issac longer than he expected to finish his tasks in this soon to be abandoned city. Still, he was ready to move. The old woman had not exaggerated when she claimed the mirror would be large enough to transport his 'troops' through. Still, he would need to plan carefully. They could stream through, but they would not go undetected long. He would need to plan the best spot so they would not be overrun before they all made it through. He just needed to do a little reconnaissance before he opened the portal.

He was not impatient, nor was he willing to forego what he felt was justice. His plans would simply need to be well laid out. With that in mind, he pulled out the smaller mirror. "Sir, show me the layout of the castle."

It was a matter of moments later that he started seeing images flash past. One section of the castle at a time. After a little more than a minute, he called out once more. "Stop."

The image was of a large courtyard. There were only a couple of guards. Though Issac was aware that would not likely stay the same, it was going to be his best chance to get them all across before they were interrupted.

With that decision made, he left to bring his troops down. There was no point in waiting. The line of them extended up the building as they all filed in to follow him. He then turned to the larger mirror and concentrated on what he wanted to see. It did not take long before the courtyard opened in front of them. He then turned to his troops. "Nothing in the castle is to remain alive, except for Hector. Bring him to me if you find him."

There was a calamitous roar from the gathered demons as they all pushed forward through the mirror with Issac in front. Once he was through, Issac watched with satisfaction as they tore the first few guards to pieces. He had no doubt this would not go perfectly, but some things were simply worth it. He then turned to make his way into the depths of this place. He had a wayward Forgemaster to find.

It was not long before an alarm was raised. Vampires in armor poured from all over to try and stop the invading army, but they did little good. There were too many, and in the narrower hallways, the defenders were being overrun.

Issac was blocked many times as he searched, but nothing stopped him for long. He was too focused to care past the moment. When he finally made it to the dungeons, he growled in rage to find them empty. Though that did not stop him for long. He recognized the place where he had seen Hector previously. He knew the other Forgemaster had to be nearby.

By the time he made it back up to the courtyard, the whole castle was a stinking mess of bodies and gore. Both from the defending vampires, as well as his own night horde troops. He was not pleased to see the number of them that were downed, but hell was far from empty. Not yet.

When he turned to go look through a new part of the castle, he was stopped by a familiar voice. "What the fuck is going on!"

He turned with a low growl. "Carmilla. I should have expected to see you. Perhaps this is a better day than I expected. I have yet to find Hector, but for now, you will suffice."

The vampire queen paused and gave him a smirk. "Issac, is all this just so you can rescue your friend?"

Issac could not hold back his snarl. "Friends are overrated. I came to take what was due. I will be happy to have you make a down payment." He then leapt up to where she had been standing. He wasn't worried about her guards, those would be taken care of by his own troops. His focus was on the bitch that betrayed his master. Her master.

His first blow did not connect, as she had jumped out of the way. That did not stop him from trying again and again. After several minutes of their cat and mouse game, he growled. The bitch was fast, but he was determined. He ignored her when she laughed at him.

"Poor Issac. You came all this way for revenge? Is it really worth it?"

He focused on distracting her with a feint and managed to come around with his strap to capture her arm. He yanked her closer and for a moment thought he had her. She ripped away from him with a snarl. Her fangs were bared as she growled at him. "It's too bad you were unlucky enough to come too late. Hector is gone already, and you will be soon."

She then pounced at him but was knocked from the air by one of his demons. It was at that point that she realized she was the only one left in the courtyard. All her retainers had been killed, and she was facing off against a horde of demons, and a psychotic Forgemaster with a grudge. "Well, fuck."

Instead of landing and going after Issac again, she flipped so she could launch herself off the wall. The maneuver allowed her to get to one of the upper walkways. She snarled at the thought of running from her own home, but the others were only a few days away. She could grab Morana and meet up with Lenore and Striga soon enough. They would seize their empire, and Issac would pay. Her home would not be his playground for long.

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since Eva had gotten her wings. During that time, she had learned more about her power, but it had taken them half that time just to get her airborne. Once she was, however, flying lessons became a regular part of their training.

It had been amusing at first, at least for one of them. Adrian had levitated with her in his arms and held her there until she could eventually make her wings work the way she wanted. She nearly cursed him the first time he let her go, and she almost fell. Even though she was able to right herself before she hit the ground, she was unhappy enough not to speak to him for a whole five minutes. It might have been less if he hadn't laughed at her.

Despite the rough start, Eva picked up the basics quickly. It helped that her trainer had his own form of flight. Though it was not quite the same, it was still enough that he could help her. At least to be there, so she didn't crash.

In addition to flying lessons, they also determined at least a little about her innate power. After experimenting some, they came to the conclusion that it was what they could only describe as holy light. Eva rolled her eyes when Adrian first called it that, but she had to admit, that was a rather accurate name. Even if it felt weird applied to her.

What that boiled down to was the fact that she could heal and grow, but it also worked in a similar way to consecrated items. They found that out when they were ambushed by a small group of demons before they could make it back to the castle one evening. By that point, she could call the light at will. Although, the first time she used it, it had been instinctive again. She had been pounced on by one of the demons. She held out her hands to defend herself, but the light was instantly at her fingertips. The beast hadn't even had time to try and avoid it before it was burnt to ash in seconds.

Adrian had given her an impressed look, but they were not given long to appreciate the turn. The rest of the small swarm was on them in a flash. Though, between the two of them, they were able to dispatch them quickly. When it was all over, Eva wanted nothing more than to collapse right there. Only the smell of demon guts pushed her to walk back into the castle on her shaky legs. It ended up taking her almost an hour before her nerves calmed enough to go to bed. In the end, Adrian had to help her forget how scared she had been, despite how well she did.

It was a few days after that incident, and the two of them had moved on from just flying lessons to learning maneuvers in the sky. Adrian wanted to make sure that Eva was capable of at least getting away if it came to an aerial battle. Some of the night horde had wings, so the sky was not necessarily safer.

Currently, she was trying to evade his pounces. She cursed when he came at her from the treeline once again and barely managed to roll to the side in mid-air. Her balance was off afterward, and it took her too long to recover. Although she had evaded him once, when he came back around, she found them both falling.

He stopped them from hitting the ground at full impact, but he still had her arms pinned as she hit the ground with an oof. He smirked down at her. "Still not fast enough. You need to work on rolling so that you don't lose your balance. It does you no good if you are vulnerable afterward."

Eva swallowed a growl, but she did pin him with a dark look. "You say all that, but it is incredibly unfair that you have had your whole life to learn to use your power, and I've had weeks. That gap makes a huge difference."

He chuckled at her complaint. "Oh, come now. Grumbling about it solves nothing. Besides, I caught you fairly. Are you such a poor sport?"

She did growl at that point, but her glare soon disappeared as she smirked up at him. "Fine. You captured me fair and square. Now, what do you plan to do with me?"

His answering smile was slightly predatory, but he had barely dipped his head to capture her lips in a kiss before his head jerked up, and he frowned. It took Eva a moment to realize why he had pulled away. By then, he was frowning back down to her. "I'm afraid I will have to claim my reward later. We have company."

Eva's heart lurched as he stood and helped her to her feet. After the last time, she wasn't so sure she wanted the company. She was whispering when she spoke again. "Do you think they are dangerous?"

His frown hadn't faded entirely, but he turned to her with a twist of his lips that almost looked like the beginning of a smile. "Not to you or I."

It was only a few seconds later that she also heard the clatter of hooves and the creak of wagon wheels. Her eyes got wide as hope took over. She pulled out of his arms and looked toward where the sound was coming from. A wide grin split her face when she heard a familiar voice. "God, I had hoped never to see your ugly mug again, but here we are."

Eva grinned at Trevor's comment, but her eyes had already landed on the woman next to him. "Sypha!"

Trevor had barely pulled the cart to a halt when Sypha jumped down. The women grabbed each other in a tight hug. Eva's voice held excitement. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Yes, of course, it's not like I'm here too."

Trevor's voice dripped his sarcasm before Eva looked up at him. "It's good to see you too, Trevor."

By that point, Adrian had come to her side. "Speak for yourself."

Eva was laughing at their mutual dislike/weird friendship when her attention was drawn back to Sypha. The woman was grasping her shoulders and giving her a shocked look. "Are those wings?"

Eva grinned at her as she stepped back a little. "Yes! Look!" She then launched herself into the air.

She only got a short distance before Adrian grabbed her ankle and tugged gently. "Alright, little birdy, it's time to perch. You aren't leaving me to deal with the company alone."

Eva gave him a dirty look as she landed, but it was quickly erased as she grabbed Sypha. "Come on. You have to tell me everything that happened while you were gone. I'll make us some tea."

Both men watched them walk away with bemused expressions. Finally, Trevor turned to Alucard. "What was that?"

The blonde shrugged. "I have no clue, but I get the feeling we shouldn't leave them alone too long."

Trevor sighed in agreement before he finished leading the cart to the front of the castle. Adrian walked beside him with a curious expression. Despite his greeting, he did wonder why the two of them were back. He had the impression they would both go off and do their own thing, and he would never see them again. Still, he was glad, and perhaps a bit jealous, to see Eva smiling for a reason that did not have anything to do with him or how he treated her. He knew it was unfair to keep her isolated, even if it was for her own good.

* * *

Eva was happily listening to Sypha go on about the adventures she and Trevor had while they were away. It wasn't that she had been lonely, per se, but it was nice to have another woman to talk to that she respected. There were several times Eva found herself laughing at some of the stunts the two pulled.

When they got to the kitchen, Eva immediately moved to gather the things for tea. Sypha watched with interest. "You have become comfortable here."

Eva looked back over her shoulder with a grin. "Yeah." She then felt her face heat a little, but her smile never faded. "It almost feels like home."

Sypha's eyes widened as she got up and grabbed Eva's shoulders again. "Truly? Are the two of you, you know, together now?"

Eva's blush deepened as she turned to face the other woman. Her voice lowered but was still full of excitement. "I love him. I never thought about love before, you know? It was all about figuring out what I wanted to do with my life, how I was supposed to move past all the bad stuff and start over. Then this happened, and I honestly thought I was going to die. But I didn't. I don't think he would allow anything close enough to try ever again."

Sypha grinned as she hugged her again. "This is great!" She was glad to see the two of them happy, even if it was not what she was expecting to find when she arrived. She hadn't gotten to know Eva as well as she had Alucard, but from what she did know, they seemed well matched. It was good that they found happiness together beyond the heartbreak.

It was only as she pulled back that she finally noticed something else, and her heart chilled. She gave Eva a shocked look. "What is this?"

Eva looked confused for a moment before she realized Sypha was pointing at her neck. She unconsciously put her hand over the bite marks that were not entirely healed from that morning. Her resulting blush was enough for Sypha to step back with a gasp. "Alucard did this? But he is not, he would not! Why?"

Eva grabbed her arm and gave her a pleading look. "Don't. Don't accuse him of anything. This isn't what you might think. He isn't using me to feed on. It's just-" She cut herself off as she thought about the reason for it. She doubted he had ever bitten anyone like he did her, just for pleasure and not for feeding.

Thankfully, Sypha seemed to understand. "You agreed to allow it? He did not force you or coerce you?"

Eva's blush brightened to the point that her ears were red as she shook her head. "Not at all. Trust me when I say I have no problem with it."

Sypha raised a brow at the woman's reaction. There was much more to this story. She would need to ask more later, but for now, there was something else. "I understand. I will say nothing, but until it heals, you might not want to let Trevor see."

Eva sighed. Of course. The last Belmont, hunters of demons- and vampires. There was no way he would readily accept that it was Eva's choice as much as Adrian's. She nodded. "It won't be there for much longer. I heal quickly. Not as fast as Adrian, yet, but he did say he believes that the more I grow into my power, the quicker my recuperation will be."

Sypha gave her arm a squeeze as Eva took the boiling water from the stove, and they both sat to talk about better things over a cup of tea.

**A/N:** Yay! The gang is all back together, and we see another reunion, though it was less heartwarming lol. We are firmly in events that are past canon, so it's all AU from here (not that it wasn't before) Still, I hope you enjoy! Cheers!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hector was almost finished with the pile of bodies that he had been brought from the most recent border raid. He knew Striga was ready for him to be done already. They had been in this camp for too long. At least that was what he had overheard her telling Lenore. Still, he would get done no faster by worrying about it. He tried to focus on the makeshift table he had been given and the body once again.

He placed a hand on the dead vampire's shoulder. "Perhaps it would be better to be in your shoes. Unfaltering loyalty without any doubt. Not knowing that the choice was taken from you before you were even awoken." He then huffed a bitter laugh and shook his head. "Why did I never think of it like that before? Maybe because you were always companions then, not tools."

He was jerked from his conversation with the corpse by a feminine sigh. "Oh, Hector. You know you are far more than a tool to me, don't you?"

He glared over at the approaching vampire before he cleared the expression. "Of course. I'm your pet."

Lenore sighed once more at the bitter note he couldn't entirely hide. "Don't be like that. It isn't so bad, is it? You have everything you need, plus you get to make more companions. You are comfortable, and if you didn't keep me at arm's length, you could warm my bed as well."

He ignored her as he used his hammer to forge a new demon soul into the cold corpse. It wasn't until the newly risen demon jumped up and loomed over him that Lenore spoke again. First to the demon. "Leave us. Join your brethren and wait for further instructions."

The demon gave her a nod before it ducked out of the tent. Once it was gone, she then turned to Hector again. "It is always fascinating to watch you work."

When he ignored her to grab one of the other bodies, she grabbed his face to force him to look at her. Her eyes flashed when she spoke. "Do not forget that pain will be your reward if you decide to be disloyal."

She then calmed some and eased her grip. Not enough for him to pull away, but enough so that the illusion could be maintained that it was almost a caress. "Won't you come to bed with me at dawn? You have to admit it was pleasurable the last time, was it not?"

Hector had to swallow back the words he wanted to spit out. Instead, he somehow managed to keep a straight face. "I have not been disloyal. I am here making a night horde army for you."

Lenore huffed and pushed him away. "For Carmilla, not for me. You are my pet, yet you spurn my needs. How is that loyal?"

Before Hector could respond, another voice interrupted with disgust. "Please. If this is the conversation, then take it elsewhere. I have no desire to hear about your lack of being bedded by your pet. If it worries you that much then order him, don't ask him. He cannot disobey an order."

Lenore frowned as she turned to the much larger female. "Striga, you know that isn't the issue. I know he wants me. He's just being stubborn because he feels hurt. There's no need. He'll come around."

Striga made a gagging sound. "Oh please, I don't want to hear this."

Lenore huffed. "Then, why are you here? This is Hector's work area after all, and as such, it is to be expected that I would be with my pet."

Striga rolled her eyes but answered anyway. "We must move camp by dusk. We cannot spend another night here, or we risk not only falling behind schedule but the chance that too many of our opponents might get the stupid idea to attack together. We would not be overrun, but it would put us further behind."

Lenore turned to Hector. He gritted his teeth, but his voice was even when he answered. "I will have these finished before we must leave, even if I have to work after dawn. Though, that should not need to happen if I am allowed to focus."

Both women turned to him with frowns. It did not escape either of them that his reasoning was a thinly veiled rejection of Lenore. Yet, he was also doing as he was ordered. The tiny vampire woman pouted as she sidled up to him. "I know you will realize in time that this is for the best. I can give you everything you ever need. Everything you ever wanted. Nothing I did was to betray you. It was the best way to keep you safe and by my side. Never forget that. In time you will come to me. My bed will be waiting." She then turned with a flair of her cloak and walked out.

Striga made another gagging noise as the other woman left before she glared at the Forgemaster. "If it is not done, you will be punished. If the ring does not punish you first. This is an order, be done by no later than an hour after dawn."

Hector once more thought about saying what was on his mind, but he knew it was futile. He was trapped here now more thoroughly than he ever had been behind those bars in the dungeons in Styria. There was no cage, no collar, and no leash, and yet he could walk no further than his master allowed. A wave of despair rolled over him, but he pushed it aside. He was not ready to die yet. Or more specifically, he was not yet ready to face the pain the ring would inflict if he was not done by the appointed hour.

He had only defied Lenore once since it had been placed on his finger. That was enough for him to know he did not want to try again. He would rather slit his own throat first. If he could manage. That had been their first order. He was not allowed to kill himself. They were thorough bitches, after all.

* * *

Issac was currently sitting in what he had found out was the vampire sister's 'special' room. The room that had previously been barred to any but the four rulers of Styria. He had not even known there were four rulers of Styria, but that was one of many things he had learned.

After Carmilla had escaped, he had changed his orders. Instead of killing everything alive, he had the remaining vampires in the hold brought to him alive for questioning. Then he proceeded to find a place to wait.

Once he found the room at the top, he took out his mirror to verify that Hector was still alive. The other Forgemaster looked disgustingly healthy and much better off than the last time he had seen him. He was also forging. That was troubling, but not a problem. Issac had no doubt that his skills far outweighed the pathetic man-child that had been manipulated by that vampire bitch.

Still, that information did little for him. It had been nearly a day past, and he could get no information on where Hector was. He saw a camp that grew in size each time he checked, but there were no landmarks he could recognize. Nor would any of the vampires he questioned give up the information on which direction they were headed. He grew more frustrated with each passing hour, and he was running out of victims to question.

He was seated in one of the chairs while he was contemplating the fact that these vampires were shockingly loyal to the quartet of females that had ruled here. His gaze did not seem to notice the fact that the once white table was now covered in various shades of rust and red. The dried blood of his previous victims coated over with the more recent from the last one. Not that it mattered. There would be more to come until he got the answers he sought. Then the rest would be food for his horde.

He barely even looked up when the next male was brought in kicking and screaming. The screaming only got louder as the two demons worked to pin the vampire to the tabletop with daggers in his arms and legs. Issac knew it would not hold him for long, but the two demons were not going anywhere and had more where that came from. Besides, this conversation would be short. Either he gave him the information he needed, or he died. It was a simple exchange.

He finally stood once the vampire was in place. "Tell me, where have the rest of the sisters gone? In which direction did they march?"

The male spat out a mouthful of blood from where he had bitten his own tongue. He then snarled at the upstart human. "It doesn't matter. Even if you knew, you would be killed. You and your horde. The sisters would not tolerate your interference. They will rule everything from here to the Black Sea, and nothing anyone can do will stop them. Especially not a pathetic human like you."

Issac paused. Nothing on his face showed that he had just received the information he wanted. At least not at first. It wasn't until the vampire took on a horrified expression that the Forgemaster looked up at his demons. "Kill the rest, then prepare to march. We leave at dusk. We are several days behind, so we have no time to waste."

He then turned to leave them to it. It was ironic that they were headed back toward Walachia, but he would ensure they never made it. He should have known the bitch Carmilla would try something so stupid with Dracula gone. It was just like her to grasp for power. Still, her overreaching would be just what he needed to take them all down. His eyes flashed as he moved to make the preparations he would need for an extended journey.

* * *

Trevor was walking back into the castle with Alucard in silence. Neither man had spoken since the two women had run off together. Though part of it was the fact that he was looking around at the things that had changed since they had left. Most notably was the roof over the hold and the rig that was set up there. He thought about asking to go down there and see what else the vampire had changed already, but he figured that could wait. He agreed with the other male that it might not be a good idea to leave the two women alone for long, though he didn't want to say that out loud.

They hadn't made it all the way to the kitchen when Alucard froze, and his eyes widened almost comically. When he still didn't move after several seconds, Trevor finally called out. "Did you see a ghost or something? Do I need to be worried?"

Alucard then glanced over at him and shocked him with a horrified look before he blanched further. He didn't say anything before he rushed down the hall and into the kitchen. Trevor wasn't sure what to think of the man's behavior, but he decided it was better to be safe than sorry and ran after him.

When he got to the kitchen, he was confounded by the sight of the two women scowling at the other man. He took a slow step into the room and look around carefully. "Alright, anyone want to explain what the emergency was?"

Eva huffed at his question and rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Really, Adrian, you act as though you didn't expect us to catch up."

The other male gave her a stern look. "That was not catching up."

Eva's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she grinned at him. "Then you obviously don't know as much about women as you thought you did. Honestly, you act as though you have something to be embarrassed about. Trust me, you don't."

Trevor watched with shock as the vampire looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to be embarrassed or livid. He was even more confused when Sypha spoke up. "Why don't we go see those changes Eva was telling me about. It sounds like you have done some amazing things in the time we have been gone."

Adrian blinked a few times and seemed to get himself under control before he gave her a nod. "Of course. I would be happy to show you." He then gave Eva a look that promised a talking to later. It wasn't lost on any of them, though Trevor wasn't sure why.

As for Eva, she was glad for the subject change. She had been a little upset at the way Adrian had barged in and practically jumped on them for their choice of subject matter, so she had gotten a little carried away. She hadn't thought about Trevor and his reaction before she let her mouth run away with her. She gave Sypha a grateful look as they all headed out toward the Trove. The Speaker gave her a wink and a grin. It wasn't like she didn't understand.

As they headed out, Eva walked a little faster so she could put her hand in Adrian's. When he frowned down at her, she whispered up at him. "Sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

He had many things he wanted to say at that moment, but none of them were appropriate in front of company. He settled for leaning down, so he was right next to her ear. "We'll discuss the terms later."

Eva felt her cheeks burn slightly, but didn't get to respond. An obnoxiously loud voice broke in from right behind them as a hand was placed on both their shoulders. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. I thought something was strange back there. What is this?"

Both Eva and Adrian turned to face Trevor. Adrian wore a longsuffering look, but Eva just grinned at him. She looked between him and Sypha before she raised a brow. "What, are you the only one that was allowed to find love when you were alone with the person you had feelings for?"

Trevor stepped back and gave her a horrified look before he looked over at Sypha. The Speaker was trying not to laugh as she refused to look him in the eye. He then looked back at Adrian, who actually commiserated with the man for once and took pity on him. He pulled on Eva's hand. "I thought we were done with that subject. We have more important things to discuss."

Eva gave him a sour look. "I think the fact that I love you is pretty darned important, but whatever."

She acted like she was going to pull her hand away from him, but he tightened his grip. He then gave her an exasperated look. "That isn't what I mean, and you know it."

Eva could tell that he was still pleased she had said that out loud. Pleased enough that he could forgive her for earlier. Not that she didn't plan to talk to Sypha again when they were sure the guys were otherwise occupied. Still, she grinned at him and pulled him forward. "I know."

He sighed as he followed after. Sometimes he wondered if it was women he didn't understand or just the one woman he had fallen in love with. Perhaps the fates thought it was funny. He couldn't say he blamed Trevor when he heard him as the man trailed after them. Though, the last part was questionable.

"Dear God, I'm gone for a couple of months, and the world goes crazy. I didn't even think he had it in him." Eva questioned that part more than Adrian did, and thought about saying so, but decided not to push her luck. She would wait at least another day before she told the hunter how wrong he was.

By that time, they made it to the lift. Even Trevor had to admit that the setup was an inventive solution to the problem of the smashed stairs. He was not so thrilled with the addition of electric lights to the trove since they symbolized everything he connected with Dracula. However, Sypha was fascinated, and he finally caved in and admitted it was convenient when Eva explained that it was similar to how things worked everywhere in her own time. It made it easier to think of as an addition from her perspective instead of a vampire thing.

After they looked around in the hold, Adrian and Eva told the others about the last company they had and the consequences. Trevor and Sypha were not pleased to hear how things turned out. Trevor, in particular, was not pleased that Eva had let one of them go, but she refused to be guilted into feeling bad for doing so. It was an impasse they had to drop eventually.

That was also where they explained Eva's plans to try and find a way to hide the castle. Sypha was fascinated with the idea of a spell that would make people leave without remembering what they were looking for, though Trevor thought they were all insane. Eva kind of agreed with him, even though it was her idea. That part sounded too far fetched. Though, she did already have an idea for the hiding part.

She hadn't even talked to Adrian about it yet, so it was new to them all when they sat down back at the castle before dinner. "I know the concept of hiding the castle is a strange one, and I agree that the memory spell is probably not feasible, even if it would be cool. However, I think we can still pull off the rest."

Sypha and Adrian both gave her curious looks. It was her lover that spoke first. "You sound like you have an idea. Why haven't you mentioned it?"

She tried not to roll her eyes at the tone he used. "Because I just thought of it earlier and haven't had a chance to." She then turned to Sypha. "How much experience do you have with light spells?"

The Speaker looked confused at first. "Do you mean fire?"

Eva shook her head. "No, I mean as in light waves. I'm sure you have seen a prism before, right? Or a rainbow? Light goes in one side of the prism, and the different wavelengths travel through at different speeds, so they refract out separately, and you see the different colors on the far side."

They all looked at her with shock for a moment. Adrian's was the first to change from that to excitement. "You are suggesting we find a way to bend the light around the castle. If we can do so, it would seem as though it was not there at all."

Eva grinned at him. "Exactly! With something this huge, it would be difficult, but since it is stationary, it should be doable."

Sypha let out a deep breath and shook her head. "I would have never thought about such, but it is a valid theory. It might take some time to set it up, but if we used mirrors and light, we might be able to make it work."

Trevor looked at the other three with exasperation before he shook his head. "So tell me. How many mirrors will I need to fetch?"

Both Sypha and Eva burst into laughter while Adrian smirked at him. Still, it was good to have them both back and a new goal to work toward. If only things could always remain that easy. Sypha and Trevor shared a glance as they calmed. They had news to share as well, but after hearing what the other couple had recently been through, they decided that it could wait one more day. It would be nice to just enjoy their company for the night. It wasn't as though they would be able to leave right away anyway, even if they could not afford to tarry long.

**A/N: **I know this is a bit of a change. We saw it in the last chapter too, with the jump in perspective for part of the chapter, but we have to see what the other players are doing since it can't be assumed. This is all new. Let me know if you feel I'm covering it all well enough. There is plenty that still needs to come to light before the finale. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially those I can't thank directly via PM, and I hope you enjoyed! Cheers!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next day, the two couples were finishing their tour of the changes. Adrian had also decided to show Trevor more of the castle at Eva's urging. The hope was to help him feel less like his ancestral home had been defiled. Sypha wanted to see the training area as well. That was partially so she could see more of what Eva was capable of now. She was also interested in the fact that Adrian had started to teach the other woman magic, and she wanted to see how that was going.

It was late afternoon by the time the four of them reached the training area. Trevor frowned at the fact that there wasn't much to it, but Sypha ignored that as she pulled Eva out into the middle of the clearing. It was enough for what they needed. She turned to the other woman with excitement. "So, what else have you found since your heritage was unlocked? We Speakers have very little information about Nephilim."

Eva felt slightly like she was under a microscope, but couldn't get mad about it. Sypha was too eager. She chuckled as she moved to one of the nearby trees. "Not much, really. I know my light is deadly to night creatures, but beyond that, it's mostly just like I'm nudging nature a little."

Sypha gave her a frown, but Eva didn't let her start with the questions. Instead, she reached up and cupped the buds on the branch closest to her. A light shined for a moment, and when she lowered her arms, a riot of blooms popped out along the length of the branch. She also noticed that a vine had been creeping along the branch that she hadn't seen. At least not until it wrapped around one of her wrists as everything else grew. She sighed as she extricated herself from the new growth and turned back to her friend. "See? Healing is part of that too."

Trevor was the first to speak afterward. "Impressive. I suppose you could make your enemies faint from the smell."

Both Eva and Sypha gave him a dirty look at his sarcasm, but Sypha's cleared quickly. She soon turned back to Eva with a grin. "Have you thought about using this power as a weapon? Besides demons, you could possibly entangle others, slowing them down. The vine seemed to react as much as the flowers. It is not without merit."

Eva's frown turned contemplative. "Adrian and I have talked about a few ways to use this offensively, but not against anything but dark creatures." She paused and furrowed her brow as she thought of the possibilities. It wasn't long before she shook her head and shrugged. "It could be possible, but to do so, I would need to have vines conveniently around. I doubt I could count on that."

Sypha nodded sagely. "What about seeds? Could you do the same thing if you carried seeds?"

Trevor snorted, but Sypha gave him another quelling look before she continued. "I am not suggesting that you have a sackful, just a few for emergencies."

Eva still did not look convinced. "I have never tried to grow something from a seed. It might work, but that is more than just a nudge. I doubt it will be a useful skill any time soon."

Trevor patted her on the shoulder as he passed by to join Sypha. "Don't let it stop you from trying. You won't get anywhere if you give up before you start."

Eva gave the other man a smile. Times like this one made the rest of his smartassery bearable. She didn't get a chance to thank him, though. Sypha was once again giving her that excited look that meant she had something on her mind. "Wait! You asked yesterday if I knew how to work light. You use light naturally. I think it might be possible for us to use your power to accomplish what you were aiming for!"

Adrian stepped forward with a frown. "I have seen her project a field large enough to protect herself, but never something on that scale. Plus, how could it be sustained?"

Sypha shook her head at him. "Magic is nothing more than intent. I could work with her. Plus, I still think it would be best to use mirrors instead of having her try to cover the whole castle in the same manner as she would create a barrier. They would allow the spell to be anchored and permanent."

Adrian still looked unconvinced. "It could work, in theory. However, she barely has scratched the surface of what she is capable of. As much as I hate to admit it, the fact that she was kept separate from her power for most of her life has surely stunted what her capabilities should have been."

Eva looked between the two for a moment before she stepped forward with determination. "You're right, but like you said earlier, there is no point in grumbling about it. I think this would be an excellent use of my power. Plus, it needs to be done, no matter what else is to come. Maybe, if we can figure out how to use my light for this, it would be even more helpful."

Sypha's gaze had turned excited again. "Exactly! If we can work with you so that you can project this light instead of just holding it, then I might be able to figure out how to at least direct it. Also, I can work with you to help you learn the basics of magic. If you could imbue the ward with more than just the intent to hide the castle, it should work to not only conceal but also repel. At least those that could not pass beyond the consecrated effect."

Trevor gave her a look like he didn't quite understand. "Wait, are you suggesting that this barrier of light you want to create could not only hide this monster of a building but could also keep out night creatures? And I thought the memory idea was nuts."

Eva rolled her eyes at him but ignored his comment as she focused on Sypha. "I haven't been able to project my power beyond myself yet, but I agree that it should be feasible. I haven't had much luck with magic yet, but perhaps now that I have concrete proof that I can work energy outside myself, perhaps my block won't be as bad."

Adrian gave her an understanding look. "With your background, it is understandable. You have seen so much now that I would think it is no longer an issue."

Trevor waved off their somber conversation. "Yay. I can see that insanity is contagious. Well, at least it's interesting to watch." The other three gave him looks that ranged from irritated to exasperated. Still, they all ignored it as they turned to figure out the best way to approach the problem.

* * *

Hector was watching as several of his recently created night horde worked on finishing setting up his workspace. As soon as the table was up, he entered the tent and was followed by another group that had been holding the remnants of the battles that were fought on the way to the new campsite. He sighed before he turned to start. He knew if he did not, then there would be consequences.

He wasn't sure how long he had been working, but he knew it had to be some time in the middle of the night when the tent flap was pushed aside. He barely looked up to see Lenore before he turned back to his work. He was shocked that she made no comment, but wasn't going to ask why.

She stood to the side while he finished his current work, but stepped forward as soon as the new demon was ushered out to join the rest of the horde. Hector had to fight not to frown at her when she blocked his way to the table. She ignored the look as she gave him a smile.

"I thought I would bring you something as a show of good faith."

Hector did frown at that point, but Lenore just smiled as she finally showed what had been hidden behind her back. She placed the body of a puppy on the table that had recently been vacated. It looked like it was barely old enough to walk on its own, which could be why it had starved to death.

His gaze shot up to the vampire with confusion. Lenore just smiled again as she gestured to the puppy. "I was told that you used to have a companion you kept by your side. I know this can't replace what you had before, but perhaps you can gain some comfort here as well."

Hector felt a stirring inside at the reminder that this female had been kind to him once before. He shoved the thought down instantly. Her kindness always came with a cost. It took him several seconds before he was able to speak civilly. "A war camp is no place for such trivialities."

Lenore frowned at his dismissal, but she wiped it away quickly. She moved to put a hand on his chest as she smiled up at him. "War is when these things are needed most. You should not lose yourself to your duties. It is not all death and destruction."

He vehemently wanted to disagree, but even if he had wanted to, he was not given a chance to. An armored vampire burst into the tent with nearly frantic movements. He bowed to Lenore before he spoke. "My Lady, I have been sent to bring you to Lady Striga's tent. The Queen Carmilla has arrived with Lady Morana. They have asked for your presence immediately."

Lenore frowned at the interruption but nodded. "I will be there shortly." She then waved the guard out and turned back to Hector. "Don't discard this chance just to spite me. At least consider my words." She didn't allow him any time to respond before she ducked out to follow the guard to where her sisters were waiting.

Hector watched the whole thing with interest. Why was Carmilla in camp? It had been decided that she would stay behind to ensure things were kept in line in Styria, so why leave when the campaign had barely begun. And with Morana as well. Something must have happened. It was an interesting question, but even that was pushed aside when he turned back to the table.

No matter how much he wanted to ignore Lenore's words, the sight of the tiny, mistreated body stirred something inside. He ran a hand down the puppy's head once before he sighed. No matter her motive, he knew he could not ignore the chance to give this poor beast another chance. Despite his circumstances, a small smile played around the edges of his lips as he brought his hammer down, and blue flames surrounded the tiny body.

* * *

It was late by the time the two couples made their way back into the castle for the evening meal. Despite that, Adrian and Eva worked together to make a quick meal before they all turned in. It was a quiet affair after the busy afternoon.

When they were all finished, Sypha stood with an awkward motion to Trevor. "I suppose we should get to our bed. It's such a wonderful bed, after all."

Eva gave her a worried look, but it was Adrian that spoke up. "Sypha, before you head off, can you please tell us why you are here? I can tell that you would much rather be on the road. That was the reason you didn't stay in the first place."

He shared a quick look with Eva before he continued. "We are both glad to see you, and your timing was perfect with everything we are trying to accomplish, but I can't help but feel that there is another reason."

Sypha and Trevor shared another look before the Speaker sighed and sat back down. However, it was Trevor that spoke up with a hard look. "You are right, but it isn't pleasant."

Eva wrinkled her nose and had to bite back a sigh. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Obviously, a little peace and quiet is impossible to find these days."

Sypha shared a commiserating look as she picked up where Trevor had left off. "There are several reasons, but they will not be easy to hear." She then turned to Alucard with a sympathetic look. "It is about your father."

Adrian sat forward sharply, and Eva moved to take his hand. He was frowning when he spoke. "What do you mean? How is that possible?"

Sypha tried to keep her voice calm. "We had been traveling and taking care of the remaining night horde when we stopped in a village. We had not planned on it, but we got caught up in a local problem that turned out to be much more."

Trevor stood and took a few steps away before he turned back with a frown. "I may tease you for being insane, but those monks were the real deal." He then pinned Alucard with a glare. "They were trying to pull Dracula out of hell. They wanted to bring him back to exact his revenge. They practically worshiped him."

Adrian stood with a curse. He paced for a few seconds before he pinned the other two with a glare. "Since you are here and not still there, I must assume you somehow managed to stop this from happening. However, this does not bode well. If they tried it once, it will happen again. We need to figure out how to stop it permanently."

Eva could see how much this news bothered her lover. For more than the obvious reasons. She stood and took his hand again. She was thankful to see his tension lessen at her actions, though his frown did not go away as he turned back to the others. "You said there were several reasons. What else happened?"

Sypha pointed to the seats. "You may as well settle in. It will take some time to explain."

None of them looked happy as they settled back in. Still, the Speaker launched into the story as soon as they were. It was nearly an hour later that the two travelers were done with their tale. Both Eva and Adrian were wearing disgusted looks when they finished.

Eva had to swallow her nausea before she spoke. "God, the line between what makes a man and a monster is nonexistent."

It was Adrian's turn to squeeze her fingers. He didn't disagree, but he did not like hearing those words coming from her. She shook off her disgust at his gesture and gave him a tight smile before she turned back to the others. "Sorry, I know nothing is all one way or the other. It just bothers me to hear that during this time, when people should be focused on helping one another, there are still assholes like that."

Trevor snorted at her observance, but Sypha spoke up before he could say something. "Agreed. Still, there was one good thing that came from this. We now know that the infinite corridor exists. It may take time to find another location where it opens, and controlling it will take some research. However, that could be a way for you to go home."

Eva gasped at that news, and Adrian froze next to her. He knew she had already told him she did not want to leave, but this could change things. With a ready solution, she could change her mind.

When she noticed him release her hand, she looked over with wide eyes. Her expression changed as soon as she caught his eye and saw all his doubts. She blinked twice before she reached for him again. She gave him a soft smile before she turned back to Sypha and shook her head. "I do appreciate that you thought about me, but I can't go home now, even if I wanted to. Which, for the record, I don't."

Sypha gave her a confused look. "While I cannot say I am not glad you wish to stay, why can't you go home?"

Eva felt her cheeks heat as she worked through what she wanted to say. She glanced at the man next to her, but had to look away before she could answer. "I have already decided that Adrian means more to me than any life I might have had. I didn't have anyone left for me there. That's just part of the problem. If I went back as I am, I would never have peace. These wings would ensure that I would end up in someone's lab at best, if not in pieces, because ignorant people felt I was a threat. I have no place there anymore."

Trevor made a strangled sound before he spoke up. "I'm not sure if I should be more concerned that you want to stay with this guy, or understanding about being pulled into something that you feel is crazy."

Sypha gave him a glare but chose to ignore him. She instead turned to Eva with a frown. "I had the impression that humanity had evolved past that. Why would they be so cruel?"

It was Eva's turn to make a disgusted noise. She shook her head and shrugged. "Humanity has made some amazing developments, but their nature hasn't changed much. There are some amazing people that go above and beyond. For them, kindness isn't a chore; it's simply how they are. But for every person like that, there are ten that just don't care. Even worse, there is still that handful that is ruthless and ignorant. It is a balance, but those few make it dangerous for me, no matter that it isn't everyone."

Adrian finally spoke up next to her. He was still frowning, but his grip on her hand was steady once more. "We should not be surprised that so little has changed." He then gave Eva a smile. "Still, I will not complain that you wish to stay. Though, I promise we will figure out how to help you conceal those beautiful wings. You will not need to live with that fear forever."

Trevor rolled his eyes at the moment between the other two. "Alright. Enough of that." When he received several glares, he brushed them off and continued. "Besides, there was one other thing we needed to let you know."

Adrian sighed but nodded to the other man. "I imagine there is something we will need to assist with. That is the only reason I can think of that you agreed to come here."

Eva nudged him for being rude, but Trevor ignored them both. "You aren't wrong."

It was Sypha's turn to nudge her lover for being antagonistic. Both women felt like rolling their eyes. Still, the Speaker knew this had to come out. She gave the other two a determined look. "We do believe we will all need to work together. There have been many rumors that have made their way across the land since Dracula's death. However, some are prevalent enough that we cannot ignore them. Two, in particular, could prove just as troubling as crazy monks looking for the infinite corridor."

The other couple gave her a nod to continue. "The first was about a magician. It is said he is building an army of the undead and using them to start an empire. It is supposed to be somewhere far to the west, but if this is happening, it will only be a matter of time before he expands."

"The other are various rumors of a man traveling with a horde of demons. The tales say he was looking for a way to cross the ocean to one of the countries nearby. There are no details of where he came from or confirmation that he succeeded, but there is no doubt he is someone of power. Neither of these things bode well in these chaotic times."

There was complete silence after she spoke for several moments. Finally, Alucard stood and gave the other two a troubled look. "This is dire news indeed, but have no doubt that we will work together for a solution. I cannot deny that my father was the one to start this insanity. His actions brought us to this point, and I will not rest until it is ceased."

Sypha gave him a sympathetic look, and Eva stood to join him. Her voice was soft when she spoke. "You shouldn't feel as though this will all be on you. You will not be alone. Not as long as I am still breathing. I promise."

The look he gave her was a mix of grateful and troubled, but his only response was to take her hand before he turned back to the others. "It is late tonight. We have much to prepare. For now, let us rest. Tomorrow we will see if we can do some reconnaissance. We are not without resources here."

All their faces were grim as they bid each other goodnight and headed to their respective rooms. Despite their agreement to rest for the morrow, neither couple managed to find sleep for several hours.

**A/N:** Hello all! I know it has been nearly a week since I posted anything, and I apologize. I am just now getting back to being able to think. But, now that I feel better, we are on the edge of the final showdown. Obviously, there is a bit more set up, but we are nearing the last stretch. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

The next morning found all four of the castle's current occupants in the largest library. Adrian and Eva had picked up the worst of the debris, but there was still a gaping hole in the floor. None of them looked particularly fond of the idea of being in there, but none of them complained. They had a purpose.

Adrian had them all step back as he concentrated on the mirror shards that were scattered about the room. It was only a few seconds later that they floated up and formed into a seamless reflective surface. Eva was more impressed that she couldn't tell where one shard ended and the next began than she was by the floating mirror. Perhaps because it wasn't her first time seeing one. Even if it was from the opposite side.

She let those thoughts trail off as Adrian started speaking. He had turned to look at the other couple. "Can either of you give me a few more details? Anything to help pinpoint who we might be looking for?"

Sypha shrugged and gave him an apologetic look. "We have already given you all we know. We did not see these things ourselves."

Adrian sighed before he turned back to the mirror. "Alright, let's see if it will be enough." He then closed his eyes as he concentrated. "Show me the magician that is building an army of the undead."

He opened his eyes and stared at the mirror for several minutes. When nothing happened, he turned to give the others a troubled look. "This is no guarantee that there is no-"

He was cut off when Eva gasped. Trevor was looking at the mirror with disgust as he spoke. "Well, somehow, I doubt he's building anything anymore, much less an army."

Adrian swiftly turned again and was greeted by the sight of a charred corpse. A moment later, he turned back to the others with a frown. "I would say that is one less thing to worry about. Unfortunately, this also confirms the rumors are true. If the rest proves to be the same, then we still have issues."

Trevor raised a brow and waved to the mirror. "So what are you waiting for?"

There were a couple of feminine sighs at the continued back and forth between the two men, but that was all as Adrian turned back around. He concentrated once more. "Show me the demon horde army."

Again, several minutes passed with no response. However, this time Adrian did not give up right away. He was finally rewarded with an image of many demons huddling under makeshift covers to keep the sun from them. The rest of the camp was silent under the weak sunlight. It almost looked like a place that winter was barely giving way to spring even though summer was well on its way to being started.

The whole group frowned as they tried to figure out where this army was. However, they were not given long to work it out as the image changed. None of the group was happy to be shown a different place with another army of demons.

Trevor's voice held more than a little sarcasm when he spoke. "Well, that's not good."

Eva glared at him. "Thanks for the update Captain Obvious."

He returned her glare. He wasn't familiar with her term, but it didn't take a genius to work out what she meant. Luckily, neither of them was able to continue as Sypha spoke up. "Did you also notice this army is in the mountains as well? It could be completely different parts of the world, or they could be working together."

Trevor sighed as he looked back to the mirror again. "If we were lucky, they could be opposing armies."

Adrian looked back with a wry smile. "When has our luck ever ran that way?"

Trevor nodded. "I suppose I'll have to agree with you. Just this once."

As they were all staring at the new image with frowns, it changed back again. Adrian concentrated on making the first image stay so they could at least try to figure out where this army was. It was obviously not in Walachia, but that didn't mean the horde was not marching toward them.

It was several minutes later that Sypha finally spoke up. "Do you have any maps of this part of the world? I doubt we will be so lucky that neither of those armies isn't coming for us. Not to mention, this is all due to the loss of leadership in this part of the world. We can assume they are headed this way, but that doesn't mean we can just wait for them."

Adrian ran a hand down his face. Eva could tell he was bothered by this whole ordeal, and not just because of the loss of life. He was still blaming himself for the mess. She reached out and took his free hand. He looked up at her, and she felt him relax when he saw her smile. It didn't solve anything, but at least he knew he wasn't alone.

He then turned to face the others. "There should be maps of the entirety of the world somewhere in here. I don't know how much it will help without some form of landmark, but that is our best bet for now." He took a few steps toward a wall with several scrolls before he stopped and looked back to Eva and Sypha again. "As much as we need to figure this out, it might be best if the two of you start on trying to figure out the best way to conceal the castle. We cannot leave it unprotected if we are all to go face this threat."

Eva finally realized that the four of them were the only ones that would be able to stand up to this threat. It made her stomach flip over and fill with dread at the thought of what that meant. There was no way in hell she was ready for this, but she also knew she couldn't leave it all to them. There had to be something she could do. She just had to remind herself she wasn't as helpless anymore. When she caught sight of Adrian's concerned look, she also reminded herself that she couldn't let him face this alone. She refused to.

She finally nodded and tried to ease his worry. "You're right. We already have a basic idea of what we need. I'm sure with Sypha there to push me along, we can get it figured out."

His worry was not erased, but he gave her a smile anyway as Sypha took her by the arm. "Alright, let them focus on the maps. Our job is going to be harder. Or at least mine will be. We don't have the luxury of time to get you used to working with your power."

Eva sighed as she followed the other woman out. This already looked bleak. As she looked back once more, she straightened her shoulders. Now wasn't the time to let fear rule her mind. She gave Sypha a firm nod. "The crash course it is then." She ignored their confused looks as she headed to the training area.

* * *

Dusk had come more than an hour prior, and Isaac was already on the road. He wished, not for the first time, that he was not limited in the hours he could travel. It was not worth dwelling on. His horde had grown to the point that they could not be missed, but they were all adept at keeping themselves out of the sunlight. His frustration stemmed from the fact that they were barely making up time.

It was not long after he banished these thoughts that he heard an uproar from behind him. He paused and looked back with a frown. They could not afford to tarry, and he had never had any disobedience previously. He held up a hand to stop the group, and they parted as he made his way back to where the problem was.

He was shocked to see three of his 'troops' squaring off against each other. The largest of them, a lamia, was curled tightly around what looked to be a person. He raised a brow at the sight before he called out. "What is the meaning of this?"

All three demons bowed at his presence, but the lamia did not uncurl her tail. He looked behind her before he spoke with authority. "Why are you shielding a human?"

She finally uncurled her tail, but before anything else could be done, she pulled up what looked to be nothing more than a boy. The man-child was bloody from a cut on his arm, and he was cowering from the grip the lamia had on him. Isaac called out to get his attention. "Boy, what manner of connection do you have to this demon?"

Even though his fear was evident, the boy scoffed. "I have no affiliation with demons. I am a demon hunter!"

Isaac raised a brow at that statement. He also held up a hand to stall the others around that were snarling. He gave the boy a hard look before he looked up at the lamia. "Is this boy someone you know?"

The creature pulled the boy closer and gave him a nod. Isaac looked between the two for several seconds. It took him that long to remember this creature was one of his newest creations. If she knew the boy, she could not have been in hell for long. He gave the boy a hard look once more. "Perhaps this was someone you knew that died recently."

The boy's eyes widened before a scowl grew over his features. "No! Sumi would not have become a demon!"

At the name, the lamia made a mewling noise and pulled the boy into a hug. Isaac almost laughed at the way the boy looked at the action. It was only a moment later that he looked up with confusion. "Sumi?"

The lamia's long tongue flicked out and caressed the boy's cheek, causing him to jerk back. However, it was only a moment later that he turned his confused glance back to the man that had addressed him. "How could this happen?"

Isaac only gave him a longsuffering look. "If you knew her in life, then surely you would be better equipped to answer that question than me."

Isaac watched as several emotions flitted across the boy's face before it settled on rage. "It had to be the people that murdered her. That bitch must have cursed her."

Isaac had planned on killing the boy, despite his demon's obvious attachment, but his curiosity was piqued. "What happened?"

The boy snarled. "She was murdered by Alucard and his pet bitch."

Isaac froze at that name. His voice dropped into freezing tones as he took a step forward. "Alucard? As in Dracula's son?"

The boy looked like he was ready to kill someone. "Yes. The one that bragged of killing his own father. That bastard killed Sumi in cold blood while his pet watched."

Isaac felt rage fill him. So, Alucard was the one to kill Dracula. His jaw clenched as he motioned for the lamia to let the boy go. She could not disobey, though he could tell she was not happy with the order. He ignored her discomfort as he addressed the boy. "What is your name?"

The boy finally stood and faced him with a frown. "I am Taka."

"Well, Taka, it would seem that we have much to discuss. Come with me, and I'll consider letting you live."

Taka could tell that he really didn't have much of a choice. He looked back at the lamia that had saved him from being eaten. He could barely believe this demon was Sumi, but he couldn't refute the evidence. He then turned to follow the other man. His only goal was to stay alive, so he could have his revenge. When he thought about the man's reaction to his news, he realized they might have a common goal.

* * *

It was three days before the two couples had managed to make any kind of headway. Sypha and Eva were in the castle foyer since it was raining. They were working on a way to extend Eva's light. She had been able to cast it further from herself, but Sypha had not yet grasped how to manipulate it. It was much harder than she anticipated. Still, both women were not giving up.

They were in the middle of a session when their concentration was shattered by a booming voice. "I think we may have an answer!"

Sypha dropped her hands with a huff, and Eva grimaced at the backlash of her power as it suddenly unwound from the effort she had put into it. They both glared over at where Trevor was standing with a grin. He ignored the looks as he pointed back toward the castle interior. "We've been watching for days, and we finally found a clue. One of the hordes has been bringing in new bodies every day to forge more demons. Alucard finally recognized one of the coat-of-arms. It looks like they are marching through central Hungary and heading this way."

Both women were still frowning, but their attention was sufficiently diverted to keep Trevor's hide intact after his rude interruption. Eva was the first to answer. "While it's great to have a pointer finally, that isn't good news. I thought Adrian said it looked like they had been marching for some time now. If that's the case, then how many people have already fallen to them?"

Trevor's smile faded at her words, and his expression became grim. "From what we have seen, it looks like the majority of the ones being used to turn into demons are vampires. There is a whole list of reasons why that might be, and none of them are good."

Adrian had joined them by that point. He nodded in agreement with Trevor before he spoke up as well. "The first army we were shown had a new addition that I recognized, which makes this worse."

He paused and looked them each in the eye before he continued. "They seem to be led by four females. One of which is Carmilla. She was one of my father's generals."

Sypha put her hand on her chin in thought. Her eyes were troubled when she looked up. "It is not surprising then. She would know that he is dead, and as one of the few, if not only, one left alive, she is the perfect position to take advantage of the situation."

She tapped her chin once more before she continued. "Do you know who leads the other horde?"

Adrian shook his head. "It is a man that I do not recognize. I can tell you that it is likely that he is a Forgemaster. It would also seem that he is following the other army. Whether it is to join them or not remains to be seen. I do know he is not to be underestimated."

Trevor's grumbling could be heard across the room, but none of them called him out for it. They all understood his discomfort. Finally, Eva sighed as she steeled her nerves for what she knew they needed to do. She looked between the two men before she spoke. "No matter what their plans are, we cannot let this continue. Even if they aren't using the humans to transform into warriors, it is likely they are only keeping them for food. They have already had too long. We can't put this off until they reach our doorstep."

Sypha nodded in agreement. She then pinned the two men with a determined look. "We will make sure we are ready to protect the castle soon. In the meantime, the two of you should start gathering mirrors for us to use. I can show you how they should be laid out to lock the spell in place."

Trevor rolled his eyes at the command, but Adrian nodded. "I am sure we have enough mirrors in this castle to make this work. The pieces need only be two hands, correct?"

Sypha nodded. "We will also need at least a couple hundred of them to span the entire structure." She then focused on Alucard. "To cover the spires, we will have to put some on the tips of each tower as well. Several other points across the walkways and buttresses also."

Adrian nodded. "Of course. I already have a good idea of the shape you are trying to make. It should be no trouble to get them in place. Not once we find them and cut them to size."

Trevor folded his arms across his chest. "Great, just what I wanted to be, a glassmaker."

Sypha shooed him off to follow Alucard. Once the men were gone, she turned back to Eva with a grim look. "Where were we?"

Eva swallowed a sigh as she pulled her hands back up with a glow already around her fingertips. There was no point in complaining. This was just the beginning, after all.

* * *

It was nearly three weeks later by the time Adrian and Trevor placed the last mirror. Finding locations for them all was the easy part. Adhering to the steadiness and angle that Sypha dictated was the hard part. It meant that trees could be used, but only if they could be kept still. There would be some give in the placement of the spell once it was set, but until then, everything had to be perfect. They couldn't afford to have anything out of place because they would only get one shot. Both women would be too exhausted to try again for days afterward, and they already knew they were running out of time.

The two armies had stalled in Hungary, but they were not too far from Walachia. None of the four people in the castle were comfortable with the legions being on the loose for that long. Nothing had been said, but they all were ready to stop this menace once and for all.

When the last mirror was in place, the two men went to find the women. They were both in the library in meditation. Neither of them had done any casting for the last two days. They knew they would need all their strength to make this work. At least they knew that it could, theoretically. They had managed to create a much smaller barrier around the lift that led down into the Belmont hold.

Their intention was just to practice to see if it held, but they figured if they were going to do so, then it might as well be a location that could use it. They were reasonably sure it would work, as they could still see the faint shimmer around the lift.

When they were all outside once more, both women got comfortable. This was not something that would be done in a matter of minutes. Trevor leaned against a nearby tree to watch the fireworks, as his part was already done. Adrian wasn't as relaxed. He was still giving Eva a worried look as she closed her eyes and started to pull up her energy. He knew this would be hard for her. Especially since she was still new to her power. Though he was proud that she had worked so hard to be able to make it to this point at all. Her dedication when she had a purpose was inspiring.

He knew now was not the time to say any of that, though. Instead, he stepped back when Sypha started speaking. "Do not forget to add your intent. It cannot waver at all, or there could be weak spots. Slow and steady will work. Say something if it becomes too much, and we can slow even more. All you need to do is concentrate on pushing your power forward with intent. I will guide it."

Eva gave her a nod. "Let's get this over with." At that point, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She then raised her hands and held them in front of her. The other three watched in silence as a soft white light shot from her hands to the closest mirror.

The light immediately raced from one mirror to the next, and then to the next, thanks to the angles that Sypha had calculated. The Speaker stood with a smile as she watched the light continue to bounce from one mirror to the next. She jogged to follow the beam around. Thankfully, she only needed to nudge the beam occasionally to keep it on track. If it had gone off completely, she would not have been able to guide it back. Eva wasn't the only one that was still learning a new ability. At least they had a little practice.

Trevor silently followed Sypha around the castle. It was fascinating to see the barrier come to life, but more than that, he wanted to make sure nothing snuck up on her while she was busy. A person could never be too careful with demons on the loose.

Adrian had also taken up a position close to Eva. He stayed far enough back that she would not be disturbed, but close enough that he could help if he needed to. Despite their test run, he had no doubt that was not going to go as smoothly as they hoped.

It took more than an hour for the entirety of the bottom half of the castle to be covered, and that was the easy part. To reach the rest of the mirrors, Sypha had to create platforms of ice to step up on. Splitting her concentration like that made the task even more tricky, but Eva's power had not waned yet. It was slower than Sypha had expected, but the beam had not faded once.

By the time the ray made it back to the first mirror and completed the loop, both women were practically shaking with exhaustion. Eva's arms were nearly numb from holding them up so long, but she had done her best to ignore the discomfort and focus on her intent the whole time. Several times she felt like she was going to fall over. However, all she had to do to harden her resolve was to remind herself of the people that would suffer if she could not do this right.

Sypha had come to stand next to Eva as the light touched back and finished the loop. She gasped with awe as the dome flared briefly when the spell set. It almost looked like a grounded sun for a split second. The three that were standing had to cover their eyes against the brightness. Thankfully, it faded quickly, and only a slight shimmer was left to show that it was there at all.

The Speaker put her hand on Eva's shoulder. "It is done."

Eva let her arms drop with a groan before she flopped back on the ground. She didn't even care that she was getting dirty. She still managed to grin up at her friend. "We did it?"

Sypha grinned back. "We did it."

As tired as she was, Eva still managed to laugh as she let her friend pull her to her feet. Both men were still staring at the barely visible boundary with awe. Eva smirked at them as she leaned against Sypha. "Hey guys, I'm tired enough that I'm almost ready to sleep out here. Why don't we get inside."

Sypha had already moved to help her into the castle as the men gave her absent nods. Trevor was the first to follow, but the two women paused and turned back with a frown when they heard a heavy thump followed by cursing.

Trevor was picking himself up off the ground. Neither of them understood what had happened until he reached his hand out and placed it on the barrier. It looked as though he couldn't get through. Eva had a slight panic attack until she realized what the cause was. She rolled her eyes and gave Sypha a reassuring look before she called out. "The barrier was set with the intent to not only keep out any night creature, but also those that would wish harm on any of the inhabitants. You would be fine if you stopped thinking about introducing Adrian's face to the Morningstar."

Trevor frowned at her. "I wasn't- well, maybe-" He cut off with a deep sigh and scrunched his eyes closed. They could hear him mumbling about happy thoughts and damned, but he hoped it would be fine if he could just get through. His concentration wasn't helped by the sound of the vampire laughing behind him. He somehow managed to ignore it enough.

Both women chuckled as he finally took a step, and the barrier let him in with no more issues. He sighed as he paused once more and scrunched up his face again. He was grinning when he opened his eyes. "Well, at least I don't have to worry once I'm in. And we know it works."

Sypha rolled her eyes at her lover as she started to turn back around with Eva. They paused when they heard another thump. When they turned to see it was Adrian picking himself up that time, Eva could not hold in her laughter. She called out to her lover. "Trevor and Sypha are considered inhabitants as well, love."

Adrian was frowning at her mirth, but he merely straightened his cuffs before he stepped forward and through. He also ignored Trevor's glee. Until they were side by side, anyway. He then looked over at the other man with a raised brow. "At least I didn't have to concentrate to the point it looked as though I was constipated."

Trevor frowned at the jab, but Sypha called out before he could say anything. "We need dinner and beds, and it will be up to you two to get it for us. Neither of us is in any shape for more tonight."

Trevor's frown transferred to his lover, but he quickly sighed. He had already agreed to stay with her. Things weren't going to change now. He still gave the damned vampire one last glare before he followed the two women up and into the castle.

**A/N:** A couple of things to share. First, we are heading into the last leg of the story. I suck at making projections, but I'm thinking maybe 5 to 10 chapters more. (I know, that's a big difference lol) Still, I hope you are all excited to see it :) I know I am. I would also like to thank my reviewers that I can't respond to directly. You guys are awesome and I am glad you are loving it so far. That's it for now, thanks for reading and cheers!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

It was early morning the second day after the barrier was set that the group of four set off. Adrian had managed to get a portion of the fractured mirror working so they could take it with them. Not that they hadn't been keeping tabs on the two armies, but at least it would help them to be prepared if things went awry.

Speaking of things going awry, there had been one event that had not caused any of them to look forward to what was to come. For the most part, they had only watched the movements of the troops. It was difficult at best to be able to decipher what any individuals were speaking of, so it did them little good to watch the commanders of the two hordes. Though, their efforts in that regard changed drastically when they found a new face near the Forgemaster. One that at least two of their group had hoped never to see again.

Since the Forgemaster was keeping Taka close to his side, they had to assume there would be little chance of at least the one group not knowing what might be coming. They were also alerted to another possible issue when they tried to check the armies the morning they were to leave. They had already moved outside the influence of the barrier when they decided to check things to see if there was any more precise direction they should go besides simply heading west. Unfortunately, the mirror became warped and nearly impossible to see through as they watched the human commander and the boy he kept by his side.

It wasn't until the image cleared just enough to see that the problem was caused by the fact that the Forgemaster had a small mirror of his own that he was trying to use at the same time. That made them all pause as they realized he now knew what they all looked like. It made them question the sanity of trying to face off against, not one, but two armies with just the four of them. Mostly, it was Eva and Trevor that questioned the intelligence of their plan, though it was for vastly different reasons. In the end, they went along because they knew if they didn't do something, the whole region was likely to become a desolate place where humanity was nothing more than livestock. That outcome was barely better than what Dracula had planned.

Even though they all agreed to head out, the fact that the element of surprise was taken from them did prompt further conversation about a plan. Adrian and Eva were in the back of the wagon since it would be bad if she were seen. That didn't stop her from speaking up. "I know we have to do something, but would it make sense to stop in any of the villages between here and Hungary? We can at least warn the people something is coming and ask if any were willing to stand with us."

Trevor huffed a bitter laugh. "That would more likely get us killed even earlier. Not many people have fond thoughts of my family, and I doubt they would take the word of a vampire. It's hard to hide his fangs."

Eva wanted to growl in frustration. Yes, she was terrified of facing what was coming, but she knew it was unavoidable. It wasn't that she didn't understand what Trevor was saying, but that felt too much like giving up.

She was grateful when Sypha spoke up as well. The woman frowned at Trevor before she turned in the seat to face the other two. "He is right, in that it would not be easy. Most people are not very receptive to Speakers either. However, I do believe it is worth a try. We have seen a handful of men that would be willing to take a stand and protect what is theirs. Plus, I agree that we cannot leave them without a warning. If we are to stop, I do believe it would be best for both of you to stay out of sight."

Eva grimaced at the reminder of her ongoing problem. She had finally learned to live with her wings enough that they rarely ever got in the way, but she had yet to learn to hide them, if it was even possible. Not that she had been given much chance to learn to try over the last months. They had too many other worries.

She looked back to the front in time to see Trevor rolling his eyes. She had come to expect that kind of behavior from him, and when she caught Sypha's eye, they both grinned. He had already capitulated, even if he hadn't said it out loud.

Adrian noticed the exchange between the two women, and it did not take much for him to figure out why. He then turned to Trevor. "If we are to prepare a counterforce with the locals, it would make sense to stop in every village and town between here and the border. I do not like the idea of entrusting my life to any human, but surely there must be some worth saving. Some that would be willing to face what is to come."

Trevor let out a gusty sigh. "Fine, I give in. We'll stop and tell the villages to evacuate, but don't get your hopes up for more." He then looked over his shoulder at Eva. "You have to stay out of sight, Sypha was right about that. Let us handle it. They may not like what we represent, but they sure as hell won't like the sight of the two of you."

Eva gave him a nod. She already knew the danger. The church might currently be in disarray after Dracula's attacks and the following chaos, but that didn't mean it was not still a force to be reckoned with. She swallowed a sigh as she sat back, and they settled into the ride.

* * *

It ended up being late afternoon when they finally pulled into the first village. It was small enough that the sight of strangers drew more than a few wary glances. Eva was peeking around the side of the cloth they had hung to keep the people from seeing the two occupants. When she caught sight of the milling crowd that was gathering around, she almost called out to Trevor to turn the cart around. She couldn't help but feel that maybe he had a point about the futility of this.

Still, it was too late as the cart had already been surrounded. A group of several men stepped forward with makeshift weapons and frowned at the couple in front. "We don't want trouble. We ain't never seen you before, and now is troubled times. You should leave before we make you."

Trevor let out a disgusted noise before he handed the reins to Sypha and stood in the seat. He used the height to address all the people in front of him. "Don't worry, we won't be staying. Not like the hospitality is great or anything."

Sypha nudged his thigh and gave him a glare that he completely ignored, but he did get to the point. "We only came into town to warn you. There is an army of night creatures marching here from the west. You can take that information and do what you will. If you want my advice, run. At least if you want to live."

There was an uptick in the volume of grumbling, but the men that had stepped to the front were glaring openly now. "And what makes you think the horde has organized? You part of their black magic? That looks like a Belmont crest."

Sypha stood at that point and frowned at the crowd. "And what if it is? There is no better person to defend against the coming terror. We will make a stand, but we are few against the many that are coming. I would not blame you for fleeing, but do not hinder us. We will march forward whether we are alone or not."

Trevor gave her a pained look and lowered his voice. "Don't you think that is a little too much? It's not like they care what you think."

She had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes. Instead of responding to him, she turned back out to the crowd. "We will ask no more of you. This was only a stop to warn you. The army is not far from Walachia."

There was a louder rumble from the group of gathered villagers. Eva was shocked to hear a few were all for running away. At least given the reaction of the others to Sypha and Trevor. She just hoped they would make it out of the village without fighting.

Somehow, it seemed as though someone heard her thoughts and wanted to mess with her. In the next minute, the most vocal of the group raised his weapon threateningly but didn't attack. Instead, his words shocked them. "If all you're here for is to rile up these people, then be gone. We don't want your type here. If you don't, then be prepared to die."

Trevor let out another sigh before he turned to Sypha. "I suppose that's our cue."

She gave him a disappointed nod. Neither of them said anything else as they both sat back down and tossed the reins to get the horses moving. Eva watched out the back as they rode away and hoped that at least some of those people would get away. Their plan was to stop the army from advancing this far, but she was also a realist. Four people didn't stand much of a chance against an army that size. Not without a miracle.

* * *

It was the middle of the day, and Carmilla was pacing around the command tent instead of sleeping like she should have been. Her rage was evident with each turn she made. Both Morana and Striga were watching the display with a mix of resignation and bemusement. It wasn't as though they didn't understand. Lenore was the only one of the four not currently present. She had decided to try and give her pet more motivation to get done faster. Not that he hadn't been working hard, but she had to do something to pacify Carmilla's temper.

At least for the moment, the Queen's rage was not directed at Lenore and Hector. No, it was due to their circumstances. They had not made any forward progress in three days, and she was livid. Several of the local villages had banded together and started harassing the vampire camp during the day when most of the occupants were more vulnerable.

In and of itself, that would not have been an issue, as there was little the humans could do to the vampires at least. The problem stemmed from the fact that Isaac was gaining ground. Alone, Carmila would not have thought much that either, but combined, the two issues were enough for her to be pissed, if not worried. She was ready to get this over with so she could take that damned human down a notch.

After several more moments of this behavior, Morana finally gave her lover a pleading look. Striga sighed before she stepped forward. "Carmilla, do not fret. Yes, we have stalled, but from the beginning, I have laid out defensible positions for our camp each time. No matter what any enemy throws at us, we will emerge victoriously."

Carmilla's first reaction was to snarl. However, she took a deep breath and then pinned Striga with a glare. "I know we will win, but that doesn't mean I like the delay." She paused as a thoughtful look passed over her face. "Though, I suppose this does allow us to lie in wait for that damned Forgemaster."

Striga gave her sister a devious smile. "Yes, and he will not appreciate what he finds when he catches us, not nearly as much as we will. We are already prepared for his arrival. Instead of being angry at the delay, use the time to think of all the ways you can torture him when we catch him."

Those words seemed to ease the last of Carmilla's anger. She gave her two sisters a grin that would have made any others shiver as their blood ran cold. However, Striga and Morana merely shared in the look as they all thought about their coming victory.

* * *

Despite their lack of success in the first village, the two couples still decided to continue to stop in each town they passed near. If for no other reason than to warn the people of what was coming. Much to their surprise, a few of them were already prepared and even more shocking, had people that were willing to go with them.

Their group was growing as they traveled. Having men from the villages also helped them recruit more in the subsequent towns. They did not meet with as much hostility when it was more than just Sypha and Trevor speaking. It also helped that the closer they got to the border, the more people had already heard of what was on the way.

Unfortunately, having the villagers along also made it more difficult for Eva and Adrian. Until they could be sure the men would not cause issues, they had to remain hidden. That made camping a lot more complicated. At least nothing was said when Trevor left the cart near the edge of the growing camp.

The one upside to that fact was it allowed the two of them more privacy then they had been given during their travels. Neither couple had considered that fact until they were on the road and faced with it. Despite how much they hated it, the lack of alone time was the least of their worries as they got closer to Hungary. The one good thing was that one of the armies seemed to have stopped moving at all. Whether that meant the vampire troops were waiting to join with the Forgemaster's or not remained to be seen. Though at the rate the couples were traveling, they would all probably arrive within the same day.

They were still an estimated two days away from their destination when they stopped in another town. This one was large enough that a barricade had been crafted to surround the whole place. It was obviously done recently, as the outward-facing spiked poles were a good indication the villagers were expecting trouble. They had been stopped at the gate but allowed to pass when the guards heard why they were there.

The men that accompanied them had chosen two of their number as representatives, and they went with Trevor and Sypha to speak to the magistrate. They left the wagon in the main square while they went inside. That left Adrian and Eva outside, trying to keep silent as people started milling around, pretending not to be watching for whatever was going on.

It was nearly twenty minutes later, and the two hidden people were beginning to get antsy. They did not like that they did not have a visual for their two friends. It made them worry that something had happened. That worry was suddenly pushed to the back burner when a ruckus started up near the cart.

A man was pulling a woman behind him roughly. She was sobbing, but he ignored it as he turned and backhanded her. "I said, shut up. You need to know your place. We aren't getting involved in this."

When Eva saw what happened, she spoke without thought of the consequences. "Don't hit her again!"

There were so few people around that the man didn't have to guess who the feminine voice was speaking to. He didn't see who had said it, so he just snarled out behind him. "Mind your own business, bitch. She's my wife, so I can do as I please. I'll give you some of the same if you don't stay out of it, or maybe your man will handle it."

That was enough to have Eva seeing red. She jumped out of the cart before Adrian could stop her. She stormed to where the man was standing and was practically shaking with rage. "I have no man that would dare touch me like that, and I wouldn't put up with one. I don't care if she is your wife. That should mean she is your partner, not your property!"

By that point, every person in the square had stopped and was staring with wide eyes. The man had turned to Eva as she spoke, and even he was staring open-mouthed at the sight in front of him. He let go of his wife, and the woman fell at Eva's feet and started crying harder as she grabbed her legs.

Eva stared down at the woman confusedly. At least until she heard Adrian by her side. "Perhaps we should leave now."

Eva looked up at him and finally noticed everyone staring. She also finally understood the woman at her feet. "Thank you, blessed angel. Please carry my prayers of thanks and humble wishes to heaven with you."

"Well, shit." Adrian gave her a sharp look at her curse, but at least it had been low enough that no else heard it. At least not with the uproar that had started. Everyone that had been in the square was beginning to gather around, end each of them had prayers they wanted to send. Many of the women were crying, and the men were awestruck.

It was only a matter of moments later that the crowd started pressing in. Each person wanted to touch her in some way. It was at that point that Adrian put an arm around her waist and jumped to clear the crowd. His action caused an even greater uproar. None of the villagers were happy to see their angel being carted away by some unknown man. Many of them even accused him of being a demon of some sort with the way he moved.

Before they could chase after the duo, the doors opened to the magistrate's home, and all five of the people inside came rushing out. The local headman looked just as shocked as the rest of the village, and the two men that were with Trevor and Sypha stepped forward with their hands on their blades. They didn't look like they were sure how to proceed, but they were ready to act.

As for Trevor, Adrian had jumped close enough to the house that Eva heard his cursing clear enough. "This just what we needed. Another mob." He then pinned the other couple with a glare as he raised his voice. "Was it too much to ask for you to stay out of sight?"

Eva gave him a repentant look, but they didn't have time to do more. The crowd was starting to close in again, and this time there were just as many that were glaring at Adrian as there were those pleading at Eva. Trevor sighed as he caught Adrian's eye. "Get her out of here. We'll meet you later."

Adrian nodded and grabbed Eva's hand. His voice was low enough that she was the only one to hear. "Fly. I'll be right behind."

She gave him an imperceptible nod as she spread her wings and took to the air. There was a communal gasp at the sight of her in the sky. Luckily the two men that had been with their group had already caught on that the two creatures that were flying away were somehow connected to their retinue. They didn't ask questions and instead moved to back up Trevor and Sypha as they tried to calm the crowd down.

In the end, the best they could do was to make their way to the wagon. Once they were all four in it, Trevor didn't hesitate to guide the horses out of town with haste. He didn't pay much attention to the people around either, so several were nearly run over. He was cursing under his breath the whole time as the town's magistrate had finally gotten control of himself. His curses about the trouble they left behind followed them until they couldn't hear the crowd anymore. Thankfully, most of the people did not want to chance following them outside of the barricade. Those that did were lost quick enough.

Once Trevor was sure they were far enough away, he finally stopped. As soon as the cart was halted, both Adrian and Eva alit next to them. The two men that had been with them both tensed, but the one named David was the first to speak. "We held our hand in the village, but we deserve an explanation. What is the meaning of this? Have we allied with demons to fight demons?"

Eva gave him a frown, but the other man, Daniel, spoke before she could. He gave her a respectful nod before he turned a reserved look to Adrian. "While I somehow doubt you are demons, I will agree that we need answers. Who are you?"

Sypha had held her tongue long enough. She frowned at Eva and Adrian before she tried to explain. "Gentlemen, please meet Eva and Alucard. They have been with us from the beginning."

Both men stiffened slightly at the names. Daniel spoke up first. "Alucard, as in the Alucard? The anti-Dracula?"

Adrian wore a frown when he finally answered. "I have opposed my father's plans, yes, but I am not any kind of anti anything."

The men both frowned at his words, but Eva stepped forward before things could escalate. She gave both men an apologetic look. "I think it might be best if I apologize. To all of you. I know it was wrong to keep us hidden from you, our allies, but as you saw in that town, we were unsure how people would react to me."

Daniel looked over her shoulder before he looked back in her eyes. "You do not speak as I had imagined an angel would, so what are you?"

She took a deep breath to try and answer, but Sypha spoke up on her behalf. "She does not speak like your holy beings because she is only half angel. Even so, she is a formidable ally for what we are to face."

Both men let out sharp gasps before they jumped down. David finally spoke as he took a step closer. "Truly? You have the blood of angels in your veins?"

Adrian had stepped partially in front of her when the two men jumped down. At David's question, he finally stepped between them as he answered for her. "Yes. We can discuss that, as well as any other questions once we are back at camp. That may have been a disaster, be were are nearly to our destination. We may as well get it all out now."

Sypha spoke up in agreement. "Alucard is correct. We don't have much time, and we still need to get away from that mess. Let's head back, and we can bring it all out into the open."

Both men hesitated but finally nodded as they climbed back up into the wagon. As much as Eva wasn't looking forward to the questions, she and Adrian decided it would be best if they rode as well. She tried to look at the bright side. At least the worst part was over, or nearly so, and no one was dead or injured. At least not yet.

**A/N: **I know this was a bit slow. We are transitioning into the last standoff, so we have to get all the pieces in place. All the players are coming together and it is promising to be interesting. There will be a little bit more of the same in the next chapter as we touch base with everyone before we see how this will be resolved in the one after. I am excited for it all, so I hope you are too. Cheers!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

They were not far from the place where the rest of the group was camped, so Daniel and David agreed to allow Eva and Alucard the opportunity to explain to everyone at once. Eva was grateful for small favors, even if she still wasn't sure how much to tell them. She had a feeling it would be far easier to let them believe she descended from heaven than to try and get them to believe she was from the future. Not that she planned to tell them that either.

The silence in the back of the wagon was tense and uncomfortable as it pulled to a stop. Eva was more nervous than she had ever been, though she was soothed somewhat when Adrian took her hand. He gave her a tight smile before they both turned to face Trevor. He had stuck his head through the curtain and gave them both another exasperated look before he spoke. "I guess you're both ready for this?"

Adrian quirked a brow. "Whether we are or not makes little difference. The time has come."

For once, Trevor shared the other man's grimace, but he didn't add anything. Instead, he stepped back and pulled the curtain open. Daniel and David had already jumped down and were working on getting the men's attention. That was why nearly every eye was on the cart when Adrian jumped down and reached to help Eva out as well.

There was absolute silence for several heartbeats before it seemed like all hell broke loose. Eva was just glad that these men seemed to have enough sense to not swarm her like the villagers had. The cacophony went on for a few more moments before Trevor looked over and gave Sypha a nod. As soon as she saw it, she made a few sweeping motions that created hundreds of tiny pebbles of ice that she then released to fall on the gathered men.

It was not enough to harm them but certainly got their attention. That, combined with Trevor's yell, had them all focused on the front once more. The hunter took his chance to speak. "When we came to your villages and said we were going to face the coming threat with or without you, it wasn't just that we are insane. Well, at least I'm not."

Many of the men started making confused grumbles, but Sypha rolled her eyes at her lover before she stepped up next to him and spoke as well. "As you can see, I am not just a Speaker. I am a Speaker Magician. However, Trevor and I only make up half our team. Please meet the other half."

She then gestured toward the other couple. "This is Alucard Țepeș and Evangeline Russo."

The muttering grew, but one man stepped forward. "Alucard?"

Before he could ask more, Adrian cut him off. "Yes, it is as you believe. The four of us are the group that faced off against Dracula. We faced my father and won. We have no intention of failing now."

Eva was awed by how confident the other three seemed in the face of the uncertain men. Still, she had not missed the fact that her presence had not been addressed. She wasn't the only one to note it either. Most of the men were still looking at her instead of the other three. She saw a mix of confusion and wariness, which made sense. Adrian might be part vampire, but his was a recognizable name. She was a complete unknown.

Finally, she decided that if she really were a part of this group and not just someone they needed to protect, then she would show it. Before any of the men could ask the questions she saw brewing, she stepped next to Adrian. "I am sure most of you are wondering what I am. What part I have to play. I will admit that I have not known for long, but yes, the wings you see are due to my father's angelic nature. I am a Nephilim."

It was near chaos again after she spoke. All of the men seemed to have an opinion, though none of them said anything to her about it. From what she could understand, it quickly became apparent that the group was split into two. One section thought it was a blessing to have a holy being with them to face off against the unholy horde.

The others were not nearly so kind. They could not believe that a representative of God would stoop to consorting with a human. The very idea of Nephilim was abhorrent to them, so surely she must be the product of something just as unholy as what they were to face. Eva had to admit that she wasn't shocked by that accusation. That was more along the lines of what she had been expecting to hear, and the main reason they had kept her hidden until now.

She knew they couldn't let this go on for much longer, or things could get nasty. Before she could try and rein the men in, Trevor jumped up on the cart and yelled. "Alright!" When all eyes turned his way, he continued. "Listen up. You are all welcome to believe what you want, but I can tell you first-hand that Eva is anything but unholy. I have seen her power decimate demons like they had been struck by the light of God. We have never tried to force any of you to stay with us, and we won't now. Either way, we will keep going to face this threat. The choice is the same as it always was. You can join us if you feel the cause is worthwhile, or you can leave. Just don't get in our way."

Adrian jumped up to join him, which forced Trevor to choke back a frown. The dhampir ignored it as he addressed the crowd. "Belmont has the right of it. I will not stand for any further destruction caused by the remnants of my father's army. I will take a stand, and this will come to a halt. I admit that it will not be easy, even with your help. However, we cannot afford to fail. I will only add one more thing. You have come this far already to fight on behalf of those you love. To protect those that cannot protect themselves. That cause has not vanished. Nor will it until we face it and destroy the threat that looms over us all."

Thankfully, Sypha was the only one that caught sight of Trevor rolling his eyes at Adrian's speech. Not that any of the others were watching him. Their attention had been drawn from Adrian to Daniel. The man walked to the front of the crowd and held up both his hands until there was relative silence.

His voice was calm when he spoke. "I know that you all picked both David and me to represent you, but that don't mean I can make this kind of decision for you. All I can do is tell you mine, and hope it helps."

He then looked over at the other man, David. When there was no response, he gave him a nod and continued. "I am just as shocked to find out we have been traveling with these folks this whole time as all of you. Still, that means they had plenty of time to harm us, and they didn't. I am not marching toward an army of demons for them anyhow. I'm going because I have a daughter back home that is staying with her aunt. I may be all she has, but that just means I can't let those things get to her. Not how they got her mother. If I have help doing it, then I don't care what form that help takes. As a matter of fact, even half an angel sounds a whole hell of a lot better than none. Not when we are going up against demons."

David sighed under his breath before he also stepped forward. "I can't agree that I'm comfortable knowing that we've been with a bunch of godless heathens, but Daniel's right about needing all the help we can get. I'd rather go in prepared than not, and I ain't backing down now."

Once it was clear that both the chosen representatives planned to stay and see it through, the rest of the men quit grumbling as much. There were still a handful of men that didn't look convinced, and Trevor counted them. He fully expected them to leave while the rest were asleep. Still, overall he was impressed with the number that looked like they planned on staying. It was more than he expected when they left the castle

With that out of the way, the men still had plenty of questions for Adrian and Eva. Not all of them got answered, but most of the men breathed a little easier when Sypha had Eva showcase what her power was capable of. Seeing flowers sprout from the last of the snow wasn't militarily impressive, but it did ease their minds all the same.

* * *

It was an overcast day, which was incredibly helpful for what the sisters were to face later. They had all spent most of the day in a session with the commanders of their armed forces. All but Hector, as he barely counted as such. The creatures all responded to Carmilla and the others just as readily.

The Forgemaster had been confined to Lenore's quarters for the day. He hadn't even been allowed to work. Not that there were any new corpses. All the forces had drawn in and were waiting for Isaac and his horde. That fact had Hector thoughtful. Lenore had not meant for him to find out, but he had overheard Carmilla talking about the situation. So, Isaac was after him for betraying Dracula. That did not shock him.

The only problem was that he didn't know what to think about it. Yes, Lenore had betrayed him as well, but it had been easy because so many things she said made sense. Despite how much he wanted to hate her for it, they still did. Yes, he had betrayed his last master. It had been unwittingly, but that did not negate his deeds. However, had his master betrayed him first? It was clear with hindsight that Dracula had lied to him about his goals. But did that make the ends justified?

A large portion of his mind greeted the thought of the other Forgemaster finding him. It would put an end to his captivity. Still, there was a small part that could not seem to shake off his notice of how upset Lenore had been at the news of his possible death. He wanted to continue to hate her, yet there was some sick sense of belonging with her that he could not deny. It was pathetic, and he wished it would have burned off when she slipped that ring around his finger like a noose.

His thoughts slipped away when Lenore was shown into the tent. One of her guards had kept her concealed from the weak sunlight so she could retire. Not that she would sleep. She gave Hector an unreadable look when he didn't bother to greet her. It only lasted a moment before she moved to the bed. She patted the space next to her as she sat. "Come and join me. At least until dusk. It is not far off now."

Hector wasn't sure what motivated him, but he complied without fighting it. He was shocked by how bright Lenore's smile turned when he sat. However, he was not surprised when she leaned her head onto his arm. He didn't bother speaking. Whatever she had to say would come out with no prompting from him.

He was correct. It did not take long before she spoke up. "Tonight I want you to stay in this tent. That is an order. As soon as the sun sets, I will have a contingent of your creations sent to guard you."

Hector frowned at the protective note in her voice. Despite his knowledge that he should just keep his mouth shut, he did not. "Of course. It wouldn't do for Carmilla to lose the maker of her army."

Lenore moved before he could even register that fact and grabbed him by the face. She sneered at him, but quickly wiped it away and gave him a concerned look instead. She relaxed her grip on him as she spoke. "While I am sure Carmilla wishes your safety for that reason alone, she isn't the one that asked to have you guarded. I have given the order. Not because you are what my sister needs, but because you are mine. I do not want to lose you."

Her words made no more sense to him now than they did the first time she said them. Instead of starting a pointless argument, he managed to nod. Lenore seemed to be mollified by his action and sat back once more. "Now, the scouts have said that Isaac should be here tonight, but he stopped a short distance away. He is likely waiting for reports on this camp as well, though we see no reason why he would delay longer. All efforts will go into keeping him out."

Hector could tell she was only telling him this to get it off her mind, not that she felt he needed to know any of it. She must have realized it as well since she scooted back and gave him an alluring smile. "Enough of that. We only have an hour before dusk. Why don't you come and keep me warm until then?"

He almost stood and went to his pallet like he usually would have. Lenore still had not ordered him to her bed after all. However, this time there was something in her eyes that stopped him. If he didn't know better, he would have called it worry. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, but the look was still there when he met her eyes once more.

He wasn't sure if it was worry about what was coming or for him. The former was doubtful, but he could scarcely imagine the latter. Either way, it moved something in him, and he laid out next to her. She nearly squealed as she snuggled closer to him. No matter his lack of resolve, he was still not going to do more than hold her. Any other time he would not have been so bold, but he knew she would not punish him for what he was about to say. "Do not think this means I will be bedding you. I am only taking a moment to lie with you as requested. Think nothing more of it."

Lenore smirked up at him before she snuggled closer. She didn't bother speaking her thoughts, as they would likely set him off once more. Still, she could have patience. Once this mess with the other Forgemaster was dealt with, she could redouble her efforts to train her pet the way she needed to. She had no doubt he would come around.

* * *

Isaac stood on the top of a rise that afforded him a view of the valley below. Only the treeline kept him from being visible. Though he had no doubts he had been seen. He would expect nothing less from Carmilla. He had already seen the view below in his mirror, but he wanted to see the layout for himself.

He already knew the force was large but should be no problem. He only had one goal after all, and he knew exactly where the man would be. Well, he had three goals, but his focus would be on one at a time. First, he would find Hector. Carmilla and Dracula's whelp would come after.

He frowned slightly when his thoughts turned to the man known as Alucard. Dracula had told him a little about the son that opposed him. Enough to know that his late master had mixed feelings about the boy. He had made no secret that he did not agree with his father's plans from the start, but he had disappeared after the first confrontation. None of them had thought much of it, though it was now clear he had been biding his time until he could gather reinforcements.

As furious as Isaac was that it had been Alucard's hand that had slain Dracula, he was not shocked. The outcome was inevitable given how the King of vampires had all but given up on living. It had only been his drive for revenge that kept him moving. Isaac had no doubt that had Dracula succeeded in wiping out humanity, he would not have been long for this world.

He had been watching the group that traveled with Alucard for some time now. He had been unsure whether he should believe that an angle walked the earth, but could not deny his own eyes. The four of them would be formidable. If they survived the combined wrath of both hordes, that is. Not that he planned on allying with the vampire bitches, but that did not mean the demons would not turn simultaneously to a common foe.

The fact that humans had come as well was not much of a hindrance. Isaac already had plans in place to take care of them. He knew he was being watched by the small group as much as he was watching them, but he also knew their forces were outnumbered. It did make him wonder at the sanity of the group, but in the end, it didn't matter. Their presence only put all of his goals together, conveniently in the same place for him to annihilate all at once.

His attention was drawn from the camp below by the sound of grumbling. He repressed a sigh as he turned to face his 'traveling companion.' It took all his willpower not to gut the boy as soon as he was in sight. If the female had been anything like him, then it was no surprise that she had been slain. He already decided that the boy would follow as soon as they were done with the coming battle. He was only still alive due to his drive for revenge. Isaac would use that as much as he used any of his troops.

Instead of allowing the boy to reach the peak of the rise and expose them both further, Isaac opted to meet him halfway down. His expression showed none of his aggravation when he spoke. "The hour is nearly upon us. The other half of the troops are already in place. They will wait for the signal before they attack. I do not believe the vampire's forces are aware. The rest will attack with us at dusk."

Taka gave him a sour look, something that was a near-permanent fixture now that he was traveling with demons. "I saw the size of that army. Do you think half your troops will be enough?"

Isaac did roll his eyes at that point. The boy may have been a hunter, but it was clear he was no battle-hardened warrior. He had no sense of strategy whatsoever. "They do not need to be enough. They are only to focus the enemy's gaze where I wish them to. The rest will come in when I deem the time to be right to make the most impact."

Taka was still frowning. "What if they have made preparations for such a move? Do you think them too simple?"

The Forgemaster had to count to ten with a reminder that the boy had a role to play still. His voice was only a tiny bit harder when he answered. "No, and they might leave a handful behind to counter the move, but they have no reason to believe it will be an issue. We have carefully pointed their scouts to trust that the force in front of them is the only threat."

When Taka looked like he had more to say, Isaac nearly growled at him. "Enough. Dusk is nearly upon us, and we have preparations to make. It is enough that you know there are always backup plans. Your focus should be on the humans when they enter the fray."

He then pinned the boy with a glare. "Or do you no longer have the desire for revenge?"

Taka's face twisted into a snarl. "Of course I do! I want to kill that bitch myself, once and for all. That power we saw her use on the demons will have no effect on me. I will take her out!"

Isaac's face was impassive once more. "Good, just make sure you keep that focus. It will be no easy task." He didn't wait for any further response before he headed down to where the initial attack force was waiting for the gloom to settle enough for them to proceed.

**A/N:** Now all the pieces are in place. The next chapter will be the start of the battle, though I don't know I'll get it all into one. There is a lot coming up! I'm super excited for it, and I hope you are too. I want to send many thanks to all my readers, you guys are amazing. Also, to my guest reviewer, I hope this chapter fleshes out their reasoning a little (or I suppose my reasoning lol). Thanks to you all and cheers!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N1: **The soundtrack for this chapter is 'Hell or High Water' by the Rescues.

_**Chapter 24**_

The group of human warriors was currently stopped behind a ridge. They knew that over it lay the sprawling vampire army, complete with a horde of demons. They also knew that the Forgemaster they had been keeping an eye on was somewhere off to the left of them, just across a small river. They had not missed the fact that the man had split his forces, but that did lead them to reevaluate the relationship between the two armies. It was doubtful he would have sent a third of his troops to flank the valley if they were allies. Unless, of course, it was some ploy to thwart the humans. That was not outside the realm of possibility.

As it was, four people were kneeling at the top of the ridge and looking down into the valley in the fading sunlight. They all wore grim faces. Finally, Trevor spoke. "This will not be easy. We might not walk away."

Adrian looked over to him, but for once, he didn't have a caustic reply. "We know. I doubt any of us held out hope that this would be easy."

Even Sypha did not look as though she were eager to start. It was several more moments as they watched the few troops that were under cover beginning to stir. Finally, Eva could no longer keep in her thoughts. She still held plenty of doubt, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She couldn't stand to think of any of the people beside her not making it out. Especially not Adrian. "I might have a plan."

Three sets of eyes turned to her with confusion. Trevor was the first to speak. "While I don't doubt your intelligence, you never struck me as the battle type."

Sypha gave him a dry look before she piped up as well. "He is correct, though I would at least hear you out. Sometimes it is better to think outside the standard. I only wonder why you are just now bringing it up."

Eva sighed as she looked at them all in turn. She tried to ignore Adrian's worried frown as she tried to explain. "I spent the last couple of days racking my brain trying to figure something out. A tentative plan started to form yesterday, but I wasn't sure. Still, I think it would be better to at least ask instead of just giving up."

Adrian put one of his hands over hers. He desperately wanted to reassure her that he would keep her safe, but he could not bring himself to delude himself or her. There were too many variables to believe any of them could escape unscathed. The morale for everyone was barely hanging by a thread. A greater part of him wanted to send her away. He would rather her leave him behind then get caught up in the coming fight. However, he knew she would ignore him. Unless he bound her to a mount and sent it off, she would find her way into the midst of it. Even then, he doubted she would stay away.

Eva felt slightly reassured by her lover's gesture, but she had no doubt it was just as much to assure himself as it was to soothe her. She took a deep breath to try and calm her heart rate before she continued. "Sypha, those ice rounds that you make, can you create them to have even, flat planes and to be crystal clear?"

The Speaker gave her a confused look. "I have never done so, but as I have said many times, magic is intent. I do not see why it could not be done."

Eva tried to hide a sigh of relief. "Good, because my plan depends on it."

By that point, all three of the others were giving her confused looks. She took a steadying breath and tried to explain. "That's part of why I didn't say something sooner. I wasn't sure I wanted to get everyone's hopes up, and it not be feasible."

Sypha held up a hand and shook her head. She gave her friend an exasperated look. "You are far more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. Do not doubt yourself or us. We can take it, even if the plan doesn't work. Don't forget it was you who figured out how to protect the castle while you cannot be there."

If the situation had not been so dire, Eva might have laughed at her friend's reprimand. As it was, she gave her a tiny smile and a nod. "Okay, well, here is what I was thinking. I came up with when I thought about how we worked together to hide the castle."

Sypha let out a gasp before she grabbed Eva's shoulders. Her eyes were wide, and she was smiling. "The ice, you want to use it like prisms!"

Eva could not hold in an answering smile. "Yes, except this time, I thought we could send the light through as many as possible as they hovered. Then, when it has saturated them all, I thought you could melt them. If I am correct, it should have the same effect as holy water. It could take out a sizable chunk of the opposing forces all at once."

She paused as her frown returned with fervor. "Though, if we are to be successful, it would be best to as close to the center as we can get. No matter what, it won't be easy."

Sypha grabbed her in a tight hug. "That is genius! I do not see why it couldn't work."

Trevor was shaking his head and mumbling something about insanity, but he didn't voice it out loud. However, Adrian pulled her around with a frown. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be for you both? It would immediately make you a target."

Eva shook her head. "I will already be a target. We both know that if I am anywhere near that battlefield, at least the demons would be drawn to me. No matter the danger, this is our best chance for success."

When it looked like he was going to keep arguing, she squeezed his fingers and shook her head. "Don't. It isn't safe for me anywhere, so I want to do the most I can to help as many of these men survive as possible."

He still did not look convinced, but he clenched his jaw shut anyway. He already knew that arguing would be pointless. She was easily the most stubborn woman he had ever met.

Eva was glad to see him accepting her decision. Especially since she knew he was going to hate what she had to say next. She lowered her voice and tried to give him a look that didn't betray how frightened she really was at the prospect of what was coming. "I know we are going to have to rely on others to get us into position, but I believe you should stay back."

"What!?" Adrian's voice practically echoed off the ridge near them, and the others glared at him. He lowered the tone, but he was still scowling when he continued. "If you are going to do something this reckless, then you will need all the help you can get. I will not stay back."

Eva was not shocked by his reaction, and she tried to keep her calm as she explained. "It isn't that I don't want your help. It's just that I am unsure what my power might do to you, and I'd rather not risk it."

Adrian's shoulders relaxed slightly, but he still shook his head before he cupped her cheek. "Do not worry about me. If your blood does not harm me, your power will not either."

Eva opened her mouth to retort but didn't get a chance to say anything. Trevor spoke up before she could. "Wait, what do you mean, her blood doesn't hurt you?"

She gave him an exasperated look, while Sypha tried to get his attention. He pushed his lover back as he glared at Adrian. Eva pinned him with a hard look as she answered. "Now is not the time for this bullshit."

Trevor took a threatening step forward. "No, now is exactly the time. I'm about to trust this bastard to watch my back, and I find out he's no better than any other bloodsucker. No."

Eva nearly growled at him, but Sypha was the one to step forward. "Trevor, you have seen for yourself what kind of man Alucard is. This does not change anything."

Trevor gave her a betrayed look. "You knew?"

Sypha looked away from his hard gaze, which caused him to huff in disgust. Eva had seen enough by then, so she snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Look here, you have no idea what you are talking about. I can explain it thoroughly, but I promise you won't like it. Especially with the way you act anytime our love life gets brought up. What happens between us in bed is really none of your business."

Trevor's look quickly changed from disgusted to horrified. "Are you telling me it's a sex thing?"

Eva ran both her hands down her face, as though it would help wipe away her embarrassment and frustration. Thankfully, Adrian stepped in. "Enough. There is no need for you to worry. I have no desire to bite you, for certain, and none of the other people here are appealing either. Stop acting like an infant. We have more important things to worry about."

Trevor looked like he was about to object, but Sypha grabbed his arm. "Please, Eva was right. Now is not the time. Maybe if you take the time to think about it, you will see they are both correct."

He still did not look convinced, but he finally pinned Alucard with a glare. "Fine. I'll let it drop, but expect to have a long conversation after this over."

Despite Trevor's temper, Adrian gave him an almost smile. "Make sure to stay alive then. It should be interesting."

Trevor made a disgusted sound, but he still turned to head back down to where the rest of the men were waiting. He called back over his shoulder. "Hurry up. We still need Eva to consecrate the last of the weapons, and the sun has almost set. We are out of time."

The other three shared an exasperated look, but there was also relief. They all knew there was too much at stake to be distracted by anything. Plus, the two women still had to figure out the best way to implement Eva's plan.

* * *

Isaac stood at the top of the ridge once more, except this time, the rest of his troops were standing just inside the treeline. They were all waiting for the last rays of sunshine to finally sink below the horizon. The boy, Taka, was by his side. He ignored them all, as his gaze swept the forces below them. The other army was already in place as well, though the thought of their ploy made him smile slightly. They had thought to hide part of their number in an attempt to lure him into an ambush. He would use that knowledge to his advantage.

He had already given his orders to the gathered demons. They were to take their time and spread out. The front line would be past the ambush point long before the rest were in place. Their opponent would be forced to spring the trap eventually, and would only split his forces in two, at best. That could have proven a decent ploy as well if they were not prepared for it. As it stood, his split forces would become a pincer attack to annihilate the ones that thought to ambush them.

His mind was only partially on the plans he had laid out. The rest was still scanning the gathered tents to find the one he was searching for. He doubted Carmilla would allow her captive Forgemaster to be easily killed. He eventually spotted what he had been looking for. It was on the far side of camp and already surrounded by a plethora of demons. Isaac's smile widened into something predatory. No matter that an entire army stood between him and his goal, he knew it would not stop him.

It was only a few moments later that the sun disappeared. The gathered demons let out a raucous combined roar before they swarmed down the hill and into the camp. If any others had been watching, they might have believed it was chaos, but Isaac watched for a moment at the precision in their actions. He only waited a second before he joined the downward sweep. He would break off before he hit the edge of the camp, as he had an alternative goal.

Taka raced down behind him. They had already determined that the few humans were not far either, and would likely join the fray after the two armies of demons had already engaged in fighting. He would also break away with a small contingent of demons to where they expected the mortal forces to come from. They would not enter unopposed.

Both men were shocked when the human forces came rushing down before they had even made it to the ambush point. The vampire's troops that were still visible immediately started scrambling to send out a unit to stop the others. Even with the unexpectedly bold move, Isaac did not halt. This barely impacted his plans, so he allowed the boy to continue on to face them.

The next few minutes were sheer chaos as the opposing demon armies finally collided. Isaac paid it little mind as he wove his way through the field and toward his destination. He was secure in the knowledge that he still had a reserve of troops to call in when things were in place. He didn't trust the boy, Taka, but he did trust his drive for revenge. That group would be handled quickly enough, he was sure.

Carmilla had insisted that the four leaders of Styria stay back and oversee the battle from behind. Striga had not been thrilled with the idea, but the others agreed easily enough. They could join the fight when it became necessary, or when they were close to winning. They were all anticipating the moment when the upstart's forces got caught in their trap. It would serve him right.

Lenore was the only one that showed her open worry, but the others ignored it. They already knew what her problem was, and none of them wanted to talk about it. They were also focused on the way things were playing out. Striga frowned when she noticed how the other army seemed to be streaming into a thinner line. She could already see that the majority of them would not be caught in the trap. Instead, they would be cut in half.

It was not an issue, as they could still tackle both sections independently of each other, but it did have her paying closer attention. Things were already going off track. They could not let them get out of hand. There was one thing she knew of battle, and that was to always expect the unexpected.

Lenore had been looking to see if any of the troops broke off from the rest, and was not shocked to see a small group divide. She took a step forward, but stopped and looked on in confusion when she noticed them heading to one of the other ridges. She didn't have to wait long to figure out why. A group of men topped the rise and headed down with yells.

Striga's attention was also drawn that way, and the vampire general cursed under her breath. This was unexpected, but she was not worried. A couple hundred humans were no issue for them. She had a handful of guards nearby that she immediately barked orders to. They then raced to put them into action. She turned back to the rest of the battle before she saw the two women that were at the rear of the humans. Had she noticed the one with wings, she might not have dismissed them so readily.

By that time, the trap was sprung, and all the sisters except Lenore looked on in satisfaction. That quickly changed to outrage when the separated troops did not seem taken off guard. Immediately the ones in front turned to capture the sister's forces in between the lead edge and the ones that had been behind. Striga growled at the efficiency of their opponent. It was almost as if he knew they would ambush them. Still, the rest of their army did not need to be told to proceed. If Isaac's troops cut off the ambushers, then hers would do the same to the first group. It was not long before it became a free-for-all.

Lenore's attention had been drawn to the chaotic battle when the rest of her sisters started grumbling. Though she did not watch for long. Both she and Carmilla made low growling noises when they both caught sight of Isaac breaking away from his troops and heading toward the back of their camp.

The Queen started to bark out orders to have their guards capture the man, but Lenore held up a hand. "Allow me. I will lead them and bring that bastard's head back for you."

Carmilla raised a brow at the vehement statement, but it quickly became a smirk. "Don't kill him. We have many things to 'discuss.'"

Lenore frowned at the order, but it was only a moment later that she gave Carmilla a nod and raced off. Just because they wanted the Forgemaster alive did not mean he had to be whole. No one threatened what was hers and walked away from it.

Isaac and his group of demons had already reached the tent where Hector was by the time she reached them. She growled at the sight of the Forgemaster tearing through the guards, but she was more than willing to return the favor. She ripped into the demons with rage. The first one hardly knew what was happening before their shredded remains were tossed aside, and she grabbed another.

It only took them a moment to refocus, including Isaac. He paused and looked at the vampire with a raised brow. He wasn't too worried, as the tent was already hanging partially open. It would not be long before his unit overcame the defenders, and he had what he was looking for. His tone was calm when he spoke. "I am not here to dethrone all of Styria. I only want Hector and Carmilla. If you want to live, then leave now."

Lenore's face transformed into hatred and rage as she snarled at him. "Hector is mine! It is you who should surrender now. If you do, I might make it quick."

Isaac realized immediately that there would be no reasoning with the vampire. He didn't say anything else before he leapt forward with his strap. Lenore deftly dodged his attack and those of his troops. Any that got close enough to her hands or teeth either did not walk away or did so with pieces missing. It was not long before that portion of the battlefield was a stinking, bloody morass.

The two leaders could not get close to each other. Lenore was far too fast to be caught, and more of Isaac's demons poured in to protect their master. It was a deadlock until the balance changed. Lenore had been so focused on stopping Isaac that she had not noticed all her troops had been decimated. Striga had already ordered more in to help, but they were too far away to stop Isaac and his horde from pulling Hector from the fallen tent.

As soon as she saw her bloodied pet. Lenore's anger turned into blinding hatred and fury. She turned into mist so she could flow through the bodies between her and her possession. She already had her hands around the throats of both demons that held Hector before she was even fully materialized. She ripped both their throats out before either even knew the danger they were in.

Hector fell at her feet, barely conscious. Her attention was so focused on him that she did not see the danger approaching from behind. Hector opened his eyes and looked up just in time to see a familiar and flaming dagger burst through the front of Lenore's chest. He watched in shock as she screamed when she went up in flames. His horror only grew when her head dropped to look at him.

Lenore's voice could barely be heard. "Run!"

Hector's thoughts had all but stopped making sense. There was a fleeting idea that she had just given him permission to leave the tent, but as he watched her turn to ash above him, he could not. The realization that his captor had just given her life to try and save him was overwhelming.

As the last ashes from Lenore's burned body floated away on the wind, Hector saw Isaac standing there. He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He could at least meet his fate with dignity since he had precious little of it left. He lowered his chin to his one-time companion, though his lips were twisted into a grimace. "It would seem you were right. There is no redeeming humanity, after all. Neither of us are exceptions."

Isaac gave him a curious look. He had expected the man-child to grovel and beg. He briefly wondered what had happened to harden the man in front of him, but not enough to ask. His eyes widened slightly when Hector raised his arms and closed his eyes. The other man's voice could barely be heard above the din behind them. "I do not ask for forgiveness. There is none to be had."

Isaac shook off his shock and moved before anything else could be said. He shoved the dagger through Hector's chest and watched as the other man was engulfed in the same flames that had taken the vampire bitch. He stepped back as Hector fell to his knees with a scream. Isaac's voice floated off with the ashes as the other man burned. "May our master have more mercy on your soul in hell then you would find here on earth."

He stayed long enough for the screaming to stop before he turned back to the battlefield. This had not ended the way he expected, but he had no time to dwell on it. There was still much more to be done, and nothing could be taken for granted.

**A/N2: **Please don't hate me for the end of this one. I know it is a shock, but I hope it makes sense. Anyway, we have at least one more chapter for the battle and then we will be tying up loose ends, so we are approaching the end of the story. I am looking forward to sharing it all, so I hope you are all ready to join me in the finale. Thanks for reading, and cheers!


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: **_The soundtrack for the last part of this chapter is 'Immortalized' by Hidden Citizens, featuring Keeley Bumford

_**Chapter 25**_

Isaac had not made it far from Hector's tent before he was stopped by a spear that rushed past his face. He had managed to duck and roll at the last second. He was up again immediately and on guard. He was facing off against one of the vampire women he had seen with Carmilla. One of the four 'sisters' that ruled Styria.

She had to be the biggest woman he had ever seen, as she was even larger than he was. She snarled at him before she lunged again. Isaac frowned as he dodged one attack after another. He finally managed to get back far enough that he was able to speak. "I do not wish to fight you. I hadn't wanted to kill the other female, either. I am only here for Hector and Carmilla. Once I deal with them, I will leave you in peace."

Striga snarled at him again. "To attack one of us is to attack us all. You will die."

Isaac swallowed his frustration as he dodged once again. He realized he would need to deal with her before he could move on. He then quickly changed tactics to be on the offensive. Striga dodged his blow and managed to twist to strike at him as he passed. He barely managed to avoid the hit as he rolled to the side. However, he did not make it to his feet. Before his dodge was even complete, a swift kick sent him flying.

He groaned quietly as he absorbed the blow and still came up with a frown. Carmilla had joined her 'sister,' and they were both facing him with scowls. Isaac's expression quickly mirrored theirs, though for entirely different reasons. He focused on Carmilla. "You will pay for your betrayal. Do not think I will let you walk away again."

Carmilla sneered and chuckled darkly. "Oh, such a faithful dog. It must be hard to live without a master. I suppose we should just put you out of your misery."

Isaac snarled as he lunged toward the vampires, though his hit never connected. All three of them were distracted by a sudden calamitous uproar from the battlefield. Despite the danger, they all looked over to something that just didn't make sense.

It was only a few moments later that they were all blinded by a bright flash of light. The two vampires were also knocked back, though they were too far to be any more affected than that. When they got back to their feet, Carmilla's voice was full of grudging awe. "What the fuck just happened?" No one bothered to answer. Instead, the two groups ignored each other as they raced to the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

Both Sypha and Eva had agreed to follow the rest of the men in. The troops would form a vee and try to penetrate as far as possible. None of them had expected to see Taka headed toward them before they even made it down the ridge, but his presence did not change their plan. Eva sent up a quick prayer that the little bit of light she had imbued everyone's weapons with would help keep them alive.

As she dodged through the fallen demons, she was glad that much seemed to have worked at least. The fact that their foes had not been expecting that level of deadliness out of pitchforks and clubs worked to their advantage at first.

Taka fumed as he watched the demons around him getting slaughtered, but he didn't really care what happened to them. They were only a means to reach the two that had murdered Sumi. He roared in frustrated rage as he slashed through anything or anyone that got in front of him once he caught sight of blonde hair. None of them mattered if he could get to Alucard. Surely his bitch would be near him as well.

It took him a few moments to realize that the demons had all stopped. When he did, he looked around to see what had drawn their focus. Every one of them had turned to a spot inside the ring of men that had formed. He also noticed it wasn't just the few that had been with him. They had neared the main battlefield, and monsters from both sides had stopped to look. It did not take him long to figure out why.

Above them, circles of ice had started to form, even before the ring had closed. That had been ignored, as none of them thought rings of ice falling would be that detrimental. No, what finally caught their attention was when a figure appeared and shot up from the center of the ring. That was when every demon that was nearby seemed to roar at the same time.

* * *

Eva's heart had been in her throat since they started into the valley. From that moment, she knew they would only have one chance. If she failed, she had no doubts that they would all probably die. That thought nearly had her locked up, but as she saw Sypha tossing out fireballs as they ran, she swallowed dryly and pushed on. Her gaze then found Trevor and Adrian near the front. The two of them were cutting down any demon that got near them. She knew they had probably seen Taka as well, but their goal lay beyond the ex-monster hunter.

It was not long before all forward momentum halted. When that happened, all of the men circled back around to form a ring around the two women. As soon as the ice started to appear in the sky, Trevor looked over at the vampire next to him with a frown. He wasn't usually one for sentimental words, but when he knocked a demon away from where Sypha was standing, he caught Adrian's eye and spoke. "Ah damn, I might as well admit it. We both know that's my world in there. Try not to fail."

Adrian paused as his sword flew back to him from cutting down one of the night horde. Despite his usual snark with Belmont, he only nodded before he spared a glance back as well. He watched as Eva shot into the sky and touched the center ice piece before he looked back. "You think it is not mine?"

That was not what Trevor had been expecting, but he realized the vampire understood better than he thought he would. They shared one last look before they both turned to try to push back the rush of demons that had surged forward when Eva took to the air.

* * *

Sypha looked up with a grin at the sight of the ice rounds. There had to be nearly a hundred of them, and they were all crystal clear. She didn't even lose the look when she heard the demons roar and turned to see them pressing forward from all over. That just meant more of them would get caught in the trap when it was sprung.

Her expression didn't fall until she caught sight of a few winged demons that had managed to make it past the front line. She knew she had to maintain the ice in position for Eva to do what needed to be done, but it would all be for naught if they reached her friend. She didn't hesitate to push out a ring of fire to blast them before they got higher.

There were two that managed to evade her attack. She then sent a flurry of ice lances toward them that impaled them before they fell to the ground. When she heard another roar, she turned to see more headed their way. Her eyes flashed as she used her fire to propel herself upward. They would not pass.

* * *

Eva had to focus past the sound of the roars as she spread her wings. This was it. She could not fail. She bent her legs slightly before she shot into the air. She knew that people were falling around her, but she couldn't think about them. Not yet. She refused to let their efforts be in vain.

When she reached the center ice platform, she cupped the point at the bottom and concentrated. Her heart was in her throat as the light slowly penetrated before it burst out in rays.

She almost lost her focus when she caught sight of Sypha in mid-air near her. As much as it tore her to pieces not to stop and help, she couldn't. They were all depending on this to work. She closed her eyes and gave another mental push. When she did so, light seemed to explode across the sky. She opened her eyes with a gasp to see that each round was glowing with a pulsing, living light.

The sight was a relief, though she knew it wasn't over yet. She looked to where she had last seen Sypha. The Speaker grinned at her as she dropped to the ground. It was only a moment later that Eva felt the ice start to melt. Within a matter of seconds, a brief rain flashed down.

None of the demons seemed to have been prepared for it, as a collective roar went up again. This time, it was one of anguish as across the battlefield, demons started to expand and explode.

As soon as Eva was on the ground, Sypha threw her arms around her. "You did it!"

Eva pushed her friend back, though she was grinning too. "No, we did it."

They turned when they heard a cheer from the group of men that were still standing. Their relief was short-lived as they noticed the few stragglers that had been too far away to be caught by the holy rain. Eva also remembered that there was still a group in hiding, that would likely not be long in coming as well. Thankfully, it seemed as though their successful strike had given the men renewed hope. They all rushed forward with a cry.

Eva knew that her part in the battle was far from over, but she would be less effective on the front lines. Instead, she rushed to the closest fallen man. She turned him over gently to see if he was even alive, and was shocked to find David. His eyes fluttered open, and he grimaced at the sight of her. When he started to open his mouth, she shushed him. "Be still. I can't heal you if you bleed out before I can."

She didn't give him a chance to do more before she put her hand over the wound in his side and released her power once more. She had practiced healing with Sypha along with everything else, but she had never had to work on something as grievous as David's gash. Still, she gritted her teeth against the feeling of her power draining from her and pushed harder.

It seemed as though it was taking forever, but it was only a few seconds later that David grabbed her wrist. He was gentle when he pushed her hand back and sat up. The look he gave her was conflicted, but he finally gave her a nod as he stood. "Thank you." That was all that needed to be said before he rushed to rejoin the battle.

Eva had no doubt that healing the rest of the men would exhaust her, but it was a small price to pay. She immediately went to the next man that she could still see breathing.

She had managed to heal several others, but for every one that got back up, there were just as many that were already gone before she could reach them. It wasn't just tiredness that dragged at her as she moved to the next man, but she somehow managed to harden her heart. There would be time for tears later when death wasn't haunting them all.

She had barely had time to start healing the thigh wound in front of her when she was dragged up and back. She didn't even have time to scream before a sharp pain tore into her shoulder. She did scream then but didn't have time to react before she was thrown down.

She shakily pushed herself up and turned to see it had been the vampire female in red that had attacked her. The one Adrian had called Carmilla- Dracula's missing General. The female had a hand on her throat and almost seemed to be gagging.

Eva sneered as she caught the woman's eye. "You're no Țepeș bitch. I hope you enjoyed it since it's the last thing you'll ever taste."

Carmilla's eyes had gotten wide as she watched Eva stand up and face her. She wanted to scream, to fight off the burning that rushed through her, but she was able to do none of that. Her last thoughts were filled with rage as she collapsed into a pile of ash.

Eva barely noticed the woman's final moments. A roar caught her attention. The voice was frighteningly familiar, and the sound immediately had her heart in her throat. She spun around to see a scene out of a nightmare.

* * *

Adrian had been thankful when Eva's light shot across the sky. Even more so when Sypha's rain carried it to decimate the demon armies. He nearly smiled when the men cheered, but he knew things were far from done. He only spared enough time to see his lover race to help the downed men before he turned back to the remaining enemy forces.

Somehow, he and Trevor had gotten split up in the second rush. Part of it was the fact that the Forgemaster's demons that had been hidden rushed from the far side of the battlefield as well. Not that he was shocked it had happened. Even so, they were not nearly as outnumbered as they had been. With the consecrated weapons each man held, things no longer seemed as dire as they did when they started.

He had little time to wonder where the last Belmont had gotten to. It was not long before he came face to face with two familiar, yet unknown faces. The first was the Forgemaster that had hidden half his troops. The other was one of the females that had been with Carmilla.

Isaac had hardly been able to believe how quickly most of the demons were annihilated. The boy had told him Alucard's pet was part angel, but he hadn't really believed it. Even when he saw her wings, he had no idea how powerful an ally for the humans she would be. Nephilim were no more than legend. Or so he had thought. Still, it could not be undone. Besides, he could forge more later. For now, he had found Dracula's whelp, and it was time for a reckoning.

Adrian, Striga, and Isaac all circled one another. It didn't take long for Adrian to figure out that the other two were not allies, as the woman tried to attack them both when Isaac finally lunged. After that, it became a blur of motion as the two vampires and the Forgemaster each attempted to get the upper hand.

Isaac was at a disadvantage, and he realized that if he had to face Alucard alone, it would have been difficult. When that thought came to mind, he changed his focus to the young dhampir. Once he was taken care of, he could handle the female alone. She was powerful, but not more so than any of the others he had faced off against.

He growled in frustration when Alucard managed to call his sword and cut off the female's arm. She jumped back with a snarl, but Alucard did not let his guard down, so Isaac still could not find an opening. At least not until they all heard a piercing scream. They turned almost as one to see that Carmilla had attacked the Nephilim.

Isaac could not believe what he was seeing when Alucard dropped everything to race to the girl's side. It was the opening he needed. He ignored the vampire female and chased after the dhampir. He did not hesitate to take the opportunity when he reached the other man.

* * *

Adrian would have recognized Eva's voice in his sleep. The rending sound of her scream immediately had the hair on the back of his neck standing. When he turned to see her pushing herself to her feet, with blood dripping down her shoulder, he snarled before he raced toward her.

He hadn't made it to her when he saw Carmilla fall to dust, but that didn't slow him down. Even if she had not been able to do more than bite Eva, that was enough. He could tell, even at that distance, that the bite would take time to heal, even for her.

Eva still had her back turned to him, but he was nearly there when he finally stopped. He didn't want to throw her off balance by rushing her. He had barely taken more than a couple of steps when he felt a fiery pain pierce his back. He roared as he barely managed to teleport forward, but he fell to his knees. The wound was too close to his heart.

* * *

Eva had no idea how she made it, but she was in front of Adrian a few seconds after he fell. The rest of the battlefield seemed to fade into nothing more than muffled noises as he reached out to her before he fell back. She barely even noticed that the Morningstar had cut across her vision, followed by a fireball. Trevor and Sypha had found them, and Isaac was once again hard-pressed to stay alive. Both his new opponents fought with nearly unparalleled fervor.

Eva didn't notice any of it. All she could see was Adrian as his blood flooded from the wound on his back and soaked the ground. His face blurred as she grabbed him and tried to lift him into her lap. Her tears fell unheeded as she called out in a broken voice. "Don't you dare die! Take my blood."

She pressed her wrist to his mouth and fought another sob when there was no response. She was almost ready to slice it herself, but before she could, pain exploded through her chest, and the world seemed to stand still.

**A/N: **First I will beg you not to kill me for the cliffhanger. I know it was a bad one, but remember that things aren't always what they seem. I also want to apologize for the long delay. Part of it was the fact that there is just so much going on in this chapter that I wanted to figure out the best way to lay it all out. I hope it makes sense to you all. There are more reasons, but the rest are in my last profile update, if you're interested. As for the story, the battle will conclude int he next chapter and then we will have a couple to tie up some loose ends. We are hearing the end finally, so I hope you all enjoy the exciting conclusion!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Taka was ready to kill everything in sight. He had somehow lost his visual on Alucard and was working on finding him again. The fresh wave of Isaac's demons did not help. He barely even noted that Sumi had not left his side. Thankfully, they had been at the edge of the attack from that blasted woman. Sumi had been able to jump back fast enough to avoid it.

His short sword was slicked with just as much ichor as blood and nearly gathered some more before his attention was snagged by a scream. He quickly stabbed the man that had been in front of him before he turned to see what had happened. The crowd seemed to clear, and he saw one of the vampires turning to dust.

It looked like the bitch had tried to bite Alucard's pet and paid a heavy price for it. Not that he cared. The only thing he saw was the fact that he had an open shot. He pulled his bow around, only to be distracted once again by the sight of Alucard speeding toward the woman. His bow was already up, but he hesitated. The arrow tip wavered unconsciously between the two.

However, the decision was made for him in the next second when Isaac came from behind and stabbed Alucard. The next few seconds passed in a blur as Taka tried to follow what was going on. Isaac had been attacked by the other two that had been with Alucard while the pet was on her knees in front of her master.

Taka cursed Isaac for being the one to take down the dhampir, but only for a moment. He could already tell Alucard was done. The amount of blood on the ground was more than even the son of Dracula could recover from, even if the knife hadn't struck his heart. He was still half-human, after all.

He could tell the woman was trying to revive her fallen lover, but he ignored it as his grip firmed on his bow. A second later, an arrow flew, and his aim had never been an issue. Though time seemed to slow as the woman was struck, and he suddenly wondered what he had unleashed.

* * *

Trevor and Sypha had been fighting a knot of demons together. It was something they had come to perfect while on the road, after all. Neither of them thought beyond the moment until they heard a scream ring out. Sypha gasped at the sight of a bloodied Eva, but that didn't stop either of them from racing to where the woman was pushing herself up.

Neither one of them made it before Alucard, though they weren't far behind. That was a good thing. Trevor growled when Isaac stabbed the dhampir in the back before the Morningstar was instantly flying. He knew Sypha was right behind him as they worked to keep the Forgemaster from finishing what he started.

Sypha spared a glance down at her friends as she passed, and almost wished she hadn't. Still, she didn't have time to stop. They had to take care of the man in front of them first, or it would do no good.

The two of them managed to push Isaac back, though not without injuries. The strap he carried along with his knife was a dangerous thing. Luckily, Sypha had managed to burn the hand that held it before he could jerk it off Trevor's arm. She knew her lover would need to be healed as soon as possible, but first, they had to survive.

Despite their focus on Isaac, Sypha's head still snapped to the sound of another scream coming from Eva. She almost wished she hadn't looked. Alucard was still on the ground, but now he was covered in blood spatter across his front as well. Eva looked like a doll whose strings had been cut as she hunched forward. It was made all the worse by the arrowhead that was protruding from her chest.

Sypha knew there was probably little she could do, but she still turned to try and save them both. Though she hadn't even made it all the way around before Eva looked like she was jerked upright, and her head was thrown back. She opened her mouth as if to scream, but instead of sound, a light suddenly surrounded the woman. It was difficult to tell if it had started with Eva and shot into the sky or the other way around.

Sypha barely had time to note that the light seemed to somehow be getting denser. Hard on the heels of that thought, she noticed that it looked like there was another form coalescing in the rays just above Eva. She gasped when she finally made out the shape of wings. However, as soon as she did, the light scythed outward.

Sypha covered her face out of instinct and was shocked when the light only knocked her off her feet. Otherwise, it felt like a warm breeze. She knew it wasn't the same for all the beings around her as she could hear the slicing of flesh and the howls of demons before they exploded. The nightmarish sounds went on for more than a minute as the last of the demons writhed and turned to ash. When they finally stopped, an eerie quiet descended on the battlefield.

Sypha waited a few seconds before she finally lowered her hands and pushed herself up. All around her were the burnt husks of demons and men picking themselves back up again. It seemed that the humans were the only things left alive in the area. She also saw Trevor pushing himself to his feet a short distance away. The man they had been fighting could not be found. That fact didn't make her feel any better, but she needed to know her friends were alright first.

She turned back to where she had last seen Eva to find that the light had still not faded, but it had dimmed enough that she could see the winged man that was emitting it. She watched in awe as he reached down and touched the arrow in Eva's chest before it disappeared. When that happened, the other woman seemed to deflate. She started to fall across Alucard, but shockingly, he somehow caught her. Although that looked to be the extent of his strength, as he couldn't even sit them both up.

Thankfully, he didn't need to. Eva stirred and sat back with a groan. At least until she saw Adrian's eyes open, then she threw herself on top of him, causing them both to groan again. Sypha barely heard his response to Eva's tearful exclamations. "I'm alright. Or at least I will be." Adrian's reassurances did little to slow Eva's tears. Nor did she pushing back. Not that she had the strength to.

Sypha and Trevor had reached them by that point. The Speaker reached down to help her friend up, though her eyes hardly left the angel that had retreated to a short distance away. Part of her was fascinated. She had never heard of an angel appearing to people outside of the biblical references. Though she had no doubt, this one was Eva's father. He had to be.

Trevor had also moved to help Alucard up. Most of the men that could still stand had started gathering around with wide eyes. No matter what they had believed about Eva, there was no denying the angelic presence in front of them.

Eva tried to push away from Sypha to approach the male but nearly fell. Instead, the Speaker helped her forward. She still stopped them a short distance away from the angel. Eva eyed him for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak. It snapped shut, and her jaw clenched. It took her several seconds to find the words she needed. "Are you my father?"

That was not the first question she intended to ask, but somehow was what she wanted to have confirmed most. The male's expression was hard to decipher, especially with the light surrounding him, but he still gave her a nod. Eva's jaw clenched, and she managed to step away from Sypha without falling. "Why? Why are you just now showing yourself to me? Why did my mother have to go through so much hell without you? Why-" She had started to ask why he had allowed her mother to die, as it was obviously within his power to have stopped it. That was one question she didn't think she could handle the answer to. Not yet.

The male let out a soft sigh and took a step forward. When he did so, the light around him faded. He gestured around him as he spoke. "I know you have many questions. I will not leave, but first, do what you must."

His reminder finally triggered movement in the rest of the group. Some of them scrambled to find any of their fallen comrades that were still alive. Others worked on scanning the area for remaining enemies. Most of them were still unable to move.

* * *

When Striga entered the fight against the blonde man, she had not known that he was Dracula's son. That fact was made evident while they fought. He held more power than most vampires she had ever faced. She was even further impressed when she remembered that he was half-human. Not that it made any difference. He was still an obstacle and needed to be removed. The renegade Forgemaster was equally impressive, for a human. That did not buy him mercy from the vampire general. Both males had to die.

She noticed when Isaac switched tactics and went after Alucard, but that did not change her focus. Both men were dangerous and needed to be treated as such. She had lunged for the dhampir while he was down, but to her shock, his sword came around and took her arm. The loss caused her to roar.

However, she had little time to react. Before much could be done, she watched as Alucard raced across the battlefield to where Carmilla had just been turned to ash. The sight caused a fire to burst inside Striga's chest, but her military experience told her to wait. As much as she hated it, she realized that she was at a disadvantage.

Now that her mind was clearer and thinking of the consequences, she knew several things were working against them. Not only were Lenore and Carmilla both dead, but with the loss of the Forgemaster, there was no telling how long the remaining demons would stay loyal. Not without some compensation.

It only took her a moment to make a decision. She turned her back on the battlefield and raced to where Morana was fighting against a group of humans. Her roar was enough to make them fall back. At least long enough so that she could grab her lover. Morana was smart enough to not fight as Striga took her away from the battle.

Striga doubted Morana had seen Carmilla fall, and she knew she would need to share that information, but it could wait. Her instincts were telling her to get away before it was too late, and the light that had bloomed where she had been only moments earlier was only further motivation. She was shocked when a handful of Hector's demons followed but didn't bother ordering them to stay. They were already out of time.

By the time she made it to the top of the rise and put Morana down, they were nearly blinded by a flash in the valley below them. When it cleared, the carnage below was astronomical. Not only demons but any vampire left down there as well were all obliterated. Morana's grip on her arm was tight as she turned with a glare. "Carmilla?"

Striga took a deep breath before she shook her head. "She is gone."

Morana's grip tightened, but no more words were said. They both burned with the pain of loss. It was only a few minutes later that Striga turned them to leave. They would rebuild Styria, but it would take time. Now, they would return and mourn their losses.

* * *

Isaac had not known what to think when he saw the light form around the Nephilim. However, he had no doubt it would not serve him well. He barely had time to brace himself when the light shot out and cut down any remaining demons.

He was knocked off his feet along with the rest of the people. He was not harmed as it passed, but it did feel repressing. It only took him a moment to realize that his advantage had been nullified. Staying now would only invite disaster.

He was up before the sounds had even died down around them. He didn't bother looking at the fallen. The knowledge that he had lost his army was enough to make him angry, but not to despair. He was still more than capable of creating another. Those were his last thoughts as he raced off before any of the others were even on their feet.

* * *

Taka had been frozen when the light first appeared. He had no idea what to expect. Though, he wasn't given time to do more. Sumi grabbed him and was trying to race away almost immediately. Unfortunately, they did not make it far enough when the light burst forth from where the woman had been kneeling. It took him a moment to realize what had happened when the light struck them both, and the lamia that held him screamed before she fell to the ground in two pieces.

His eyes were wide as he watched the pieces writhe for a moment before they fell to ash and blood. He knelt in front of the pile and stared for an unknown amount of time. Finally, he reached out a shaking hand and let some of the ashes fall through his fingers.

He had not been kind to Sumi. Her appearance was that of a monster, even if she still stayed by him. He had treated her like the demon she was. Now, she was gone again. So far from his reach that he would likely never see her outside of the afterlife. Regret warred with rage in his chest as he finally stood. No matter his actions, the whore would pay for killing Sumi _again_.

He gripped his sword tighter since he had dropped his bow. It didn't matter as long as the bitch died. He then raced forward with a roar. None of the men were close enough to stop him as he headed straight for the group in the middle of the ring of destruction.

Luckily for them, the noise allowed them ample opportunity to notice him before he could reach them. Trevor frowned as he let the Morningstar go. This boy had gone too far. More than once already. Instead of killing him, he wrapped the boy in the chain and yanked. Taka fell a short distance away, though he never lost his scowl as Trevor dragged him closer.

Eva put a hand on Adrian's arm, but that didn't stop Trevor from kneeling down and glaring at the boy. "You. I wasn't even there, and I'm already sick of seeing your face. You must be stupid."

Taka snarled in response. "She killed Sumi!"

Adrian shook off Eva's restraining hand and stepped forward with a glare. "No, I killed Sumi, and you were given a warning that I would do the same to you if you came after us."

That was all Trevor needed to hear. He brought his dagger up for a killing blow, but a strangled sound from Eva reminded him that it was more than just the humans there. The idea that an angel was standing a few feet away made him pause. That was all the opportunity Eva needed. She tried to race to grab Trevor but ended up falling before she reached him. She was still close enough that she reached out a hand to grab his wrist. "Don't. This isn't justice, not when you are killing a defenseless man."

Trevor huffed as he pulled his wrist away, and Adrian frowned as he helped her back to her feet. He didn't spare a glance at the fallen man before he spoke. "He has tried to kill you more than once."

Eva grimaced at the reminder and looked away. Her gaze fell on her father as he stood and silently watched it all. When their eyes locked, he answered her unspoken question. "I cannot condone the taking of any human life, no matter the reason. However, I will not interfere now that the demons have been annihilated. The choice will be up to all of you."

His answer caused many more questions to well up in Eva, but she turned away. Now wasn't the time. Instead, she looked back up at Adrian. His scowl was still firm. "I refuse to allow him the chance to hurt you again. He has already shown that he feels no remorse. This all started because he threw you out of a window, and still, he shows no regret for his actions.

When he let her go, Sypha immediately moved in to turn her away. It wasn't that she didn't agree with the men, but she knew Eva would need someone to be there. She doubted her friend was any less convinced of the boy's guilt, but she could still understand her hesitance.

Adrian watched the women for a moment before he turned back and repressed a growl. He refused to allow the boy to live, but he could agree to not kill a bound man. He gestured for Trevor to remove the chains. Belmont raised a brow at the request but complied when he saw the sword floating nearby.

As soon as the chains were off, Taka jumped to his feet. His sword was still in his hand as he lunged toward Alucard. Adrian stepped to the side to avoid the attack. He even waited until Taka was facing him again before he lunged forward with a snarl. Taka hadn't even realized he had been stabbed until Adrian pulled the sword out. The boy watched the dhampir's eyes as he fell. They were lit from within as the fires of his rage burned. Those burning eyes were the last thing Taka saw before the blackness claimed him.

**A/N: **I'm not sure if this chapter gives closer or creates more questions, but rest assured we still have a little to go. I hope the next chapter answers anything else you might want to know. Thank you all for sharing your time with me, and feel free to let me know what you think so far. Cheers!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Eva cringed when she heard Taka's body fall. She didn't need to turn around to know the boy was dead, and she didn't want to. Even if part of her was relieved that he would no longer be out there somewhere plotting her death, she still felt conflicted that he was gone.

She was thankful when Adrian put an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her back toward the rise. "We need to get you away from here. I don't imagine the smell will help you recover any faster."

Eva agreed wholeheartedly, but she still pulled away from him. She then turned to face her father. Many of the men were still staring at the angel, but he ignored them all as he stepped closer. "He is correct. You could become ill with your blood loss and the miasma." He then gestured to the rise. "We can speak up there."

She then looked around at all the injured men. There were more standing than she expected, but it was still a woefully small number. Unfortunately, she knew she was in no shape to heal them. Not anymore. She finally gave her father a nod and allowed Adrian to help her up the side of the valley.

They had not made it all the way before she paused and looked over at him. "How is it that you seem to be at nearly full strength again?"

Adrian grimaced but didn't look away. He was hesitant as he answered. "It is because you are what saved me. Had your blood not coated my injuries, I might not be standing. The knife didn't hit my heart, so it is possible I could have survived, but I would have been down for a long time."

It was Eva's turn to grimace. Yes, she had tried to give him her blood, but she would have rathered it not happen the way it did. Thankfully, they were to the rise, and she could let it drop. She still had far too many questions to dwell on it for long anyway.

She turned to see that Sypha and Trevor were the only ones to have followed them up. The rest of the men were still down in the valley, presumably looking for downed comrades. Eva had to repress another wave of nausea now that the danger was past. She tried to ignore it as she turned to face her father.

Now that she had the time, and he was there, her tongue could not seem to form words. It was several seconds before she could figure out what she wanted to ask first. "Why are you here now?" She then paused, and her brow scrunched as something else occurred to her. "Wait, did you come from the future too?"

He moved forward and looked as though he were going to put a hand on her arm. Eva jerked back with a frown. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know you. I don't even know your name. You were never there for me. Just because you are my father, doesn't give you the right to act like you-" She had to cut herself off the keep the sound of tears from escaping.

She was aware she had pent up anger, and she was being unfair. Especially since the man in front of her was an angel for crying out loud. She still couldn't bring herself to greet him with open arms.

The angel let his hand fall and stepped back again. Though his voice did not show it if he were hurt by her rejection. "You may call me what you wish. My name is not important."

Eva held up a hand and cut him off. She had to take a few deep breaths before she could look him in the eye. "Maybe for any other human, but if what you have said is true, then I am flesh of your flesh. I, at least, deserve to know your name."

He gave her an unreadable look and didn't answer right away. Finally, he nodded. "I will speak it for your ears only. Later. For now, it is sufficient for you to call me Avigdor."

Eva tried to look into his eyes to see if there was more. Unfortunately, he was impossible to read. Although she shouldn't have been shocked. He wasn't human, after all. She finally gave him a nod. "Fine, Avigdor, tell me why you are here now. Why weren't you there-" She desperately wanted to ask him about her mother, but could not force the words past her lips.

He still tried to answer. "I am here because you were nearly killed again. I could not have acted so overtly without the presence of the damned, but I could not stand by and watch you die."

Eva's eyes flashed, and her jaw clenched. She nearly shouted at him but managed to swallow it. Instead, her voice was ice cold. "Why now? As a matter of fact, you still didn't tell me how you even know I am your daughter unless you come from the future too."

If angels were even capable of showing exasperation, that would have been how the rest of the team would have described the male's face. Not that Adrian didn't understand his lover's frustration. He still put a comforting hand on her arm. He knew she would regret it later if she couldn't get a rein on her temper.

Eva was grateful for the gesture and took a moment to try and gather herself together. Logically, she knew it wasn't her father she was mad at. Not entirely. No, she was angry that her mother was dead and he hadn't been there.

Her father took advantage of her silence and continued. "Perhaps it would be best for me to explain what I can. Then you are welcome to ask any more questions."

Eva had already come to terms with the fact that she was half-angel. She had even had several daydreams about how her first meeting with her father would go. Some were good, some were bad, but none of them were like this. She wasn't sure what to think. Somehow she doubted her mother would have loved anyone that was as incapable of expressive emotion as her father seemed to be. There had to be more he wasn't showing. She clung to that thought as she finally nodded.

He didn't hesitate to take the offer and launched into his tale. "Perhaps I should start by answering one of your questions. I am both from the future, and not. You see, angels are timeless. Or rather, we exist outside the flow of time. I have seen all that was, and all that could be."

Eva started rubbing her temples. She failed to notice how excited Sypha looked at that news, and probably would have laughed at Trevor's face, but she was too busy trying to wrap her head around the existential nonsense she just heard. Though she shouldn't have been shocked.

He continued when she looked up again, as though his words were the most normal thing in the world. "I am sure you want to know how any of this happened. It is a long story, but I can try to explain."

He paused then and looked away. For a moment, he almost looked human. When he turned back, Eva was shocked to see pain in his eyes. "Your mother has a special soul. I cannot tell you the details of why, but you should know that it meant she was deemed worthy of a guardian angel through all of her lives. At least until she reached her enlightenment, or was deemed no longer worthy due to her actions."

There was a slight hitch in his voice when he spoke again. "I was assigned to be her guardian. I watched through several of her lives until I could stand silent no longer."

Eva threw up one hand and put the other over her eyes. She stood there for several seconds, taking deep breaths before she finally looked up with a frown. "If you were her guardian angel, why was she brutalized and murdered?"

The pain that was in his eyes crossed his face as well, but he still answered. "From the moment you were born, you became a target. You had to become my priority."

Eva looked like she had been punched. In essence, what he was saying was that her mother died because she was born. Adrian immediately picked up on her pain and grabbed her arm to steady her. His voice was low when he spoke. "It was never your fault. Do not blame yourself."

She looked up at him but shook her head. She wished it was as easy as he made it sound, but she had no doubt that if she had never been born, her mother would not have had to suffer. Her attention was then drawn by her father. "He is correct. I knew from the moment I decided to approach your mother that it could be a possibility, but she welcomed me. She showed me what it meant to love, and you were all either of us wanted. A part of us both."

He then stepped forward. "I have never been far from your side. Even though I was forced to seal your power to keep you from being damned, I knew you would attract unwanted attention. Your mother also knew and agreed."

This was all too much for Eva. She took a step back as she tried to assimilate everything before she looked back up with a frown. "She knew you were an angel? She knew what could happen?"

Her father's eyes softened. "Yes, she was aware of it all. It would have been selfish of me to not tell her, and I cannot lie."

Eva's mind was still going a mile a minute. She had more questions now than answers. Before she could ask any of them, her father stepped closer and lowered his voice. "I cannot stay. Now that the demons have been nearly annihilated, my presence here is unwarranted."

She wanted to explode with all the questions but said none of them as her father closed the distance. This time, she allowed him to reach out, and he cupped the side of her head as he gave her a small smile. "Evangaline, you are more than I could have expected. Know that you have become all I hoped for and that I will never be far from your side, even if you cannot see me."

He then took a step back and eyed the man next to her. Adrian raised a brow but didn't hesitate to put an arm around her shoulders as he spoke. "Have no fear that she will come to harm with me."

The angel chuckled. "No, had I not trusted your intentions, I would never have allowed that mirror to transport her. At least here she can be who she really is without fear of eternal damnation just for existing." He then turned to his daughter. "As long as you continue down the path you have chosen with fairness and only target the damned, then you will be safe here. Never be afraid. Call to me in need, and I will be there. You have my word."

Eva was silent as she watched her father back further away. She had so many more things she wanted to say, yet none of them could make their way out. When he took to the air, she finally rushed forward and looked up. "Thank you!" It wasn't what she really wanted to say, but hopefully, he understood anyway. At least she had a better idea of what happened now.

She continued to watch him until she heard Trevor speak up behind her. "Wait, did he just say that he was the one to send you through the mirror?"

Eva's eyes widened as she looked back and then up again. He had said that, which only added to her questions. He had been cryptic, but she had a feeling she understood. That didn't make her feel any happier, but at least she knew he wasn't far. Maybe she could still ask questions when she figured out what she wanted to ask. He had appeared in her dreams before, who was to say he couldn't again. Either way, it was a moot point for the moment, and they had far more pressing matters to worry about.

* * *

It had been a few days since the battle, and Isaac had still not gone far. Initially, he had stayed on the off chance that he would get an opportunity to take care of the Nephilim and Dracula's spawn. However, the opportunity never presented itself. Part of that was the fact that he knew any demons he created would be next to useless in a battle against the two, not as long as the woman lived. Despite his skill, he was only one man against more than a hundred. His demise would be certain without the aid of his troops.

He then decided he would stay close to the group as they traveled back. The men that had survived the battle would be headed back to their homes while the rest of the group would keep going. Eventually, the two would not be as well guarded.

He took that time to watch the two even more closely than he had before. What he found shocked him. It was not unexpected for the woman to take her time and heal the wounded, even when she was not at full strength. However, he was not expecting Alucard to be there with her to help in any way he could. Not that he was capable of healing anyone, but he certainly was able to dress wounds and help in other ways. Any of the able-bodied men helped whenever they could.

Isaac wasn't sure what to think of the boy helping humans. He had no doubt that Alucard was just as angry about his mother's death as his father had been. Yet there he was, helping the humans as though they had not been the instigators of the end of his family. It made no sense to the Forgemaster.

Watching the group as they traveled back to their homes made him think. Yes, he had seen the evils of humanity wherever he looked, and he had rarely seen kindness. Yet, watching these men, he realized that perhaps not all of humanity was lost to greed, hate, and corrupted hearts. That did not make him wish to rejoin his race, but it did make him wonder if killing them all was the only alternative.

Surely doing so would rid the world of the taint of their bigotry and hatred, but it would also rid the world of the light of those that were willing to share it. Would that not lead to a darker world in the end? Those were the thoughts that consumed him over the next few days.

He knew that he had been swayed from his path more than once before, and both times had led to disappointment. However, the fact that it had happened more than once made him wonder. Did he really want to annihilate all humanity? Was that his goal, or like the Captain said, the goal of another.

As he watched the mirror once more, he wondered if the justice that had already been served was enough. Both Hector and Carmilla had paid for their betrayal. The fact that Alucard had been the one to wield the stake that killed Dracula was less shocking. The boy had opposed the war from the beginning. He came as a combatant, not a betrayer. Did it make a difference?

He nearly chuckled at the thought that it was fitting for Carmilla to be killed by her greed. Trying to bite off more than she could chew seemed to have been a common occurrence in the female's life. One that she paid dearly for in the end.

He stood with a groan as the sun set and let the mirror drift back into its box. Perhaps it was time that he looked for his own goal after all. The old woman he passed on the way to Styria might have had the right of it. A quiet life with naught but his thoughts for company was appealing. Perhaps that should be his new goal.

He didn't bother to look back as he turned toward the nearest coast. He wasn't sure where he would go, but he did know wherever he chose would be where he was meant to be. A small, sad smile graced his lips at the thought that this might have been what Dracula wanted all along. Why else would the man send him halfway across the world? He had no doubt that he would one day find out, but for the time being, it had been far too long since he last prayed.

* * *

It had taken Striga and Morana nearly a month to make it back to Styria. Between the few vampires and demons that had followed them off the battlefield, there were less than a hundred left. Not that there had been many more to start with. Though the humans they traveled back through were not nearly as defeated as they should have been. The sight of such a small group had the people chasing them, hoping to exterminate them once and for all.

That would have been enough for both females to be in a foul mood, but the sight that greeted them upon their arrival home was enough to make Striga growl. Surely, the only reason the place did not stink to the heavens was due to the fact that it was still snowing in the mountains. Otherwise, the stench would have been overwhelming.

They picked their way through the rotting remains of demons and vampires alike. They had been told by Carmilla that the Forgemaster, Isaac, had been there. However, this was far worse than they anticipated. The inside of the castle was in worse shape than the outside. Blood and guts covered nearly every hall. The fact that it was there due to an enemy was what made it most unbearable.

When they made it to the central room, Striga and Morana both let out low growls. The place had been desecrated. Finally, Striga turned to the vampire that had been following them. He was just as exhausted as the rest of them, but he jumped to attention at her glare. "I want a team to get this place cleaned in three days. Start here and work your way out. No longer."

He jumped to salute before he ran to find the rest of the vampires left. Morana turned to her lover and put a hand on her arm. "We will rebuild stronger than ever. This is no block to us."

Striga sighed and ran a hand down her face. Her eyes were tired when she looked down and brushed a stray strand of hair from Morana's face. "I know. But to do so, we will need to focus on rebuilding our army. We will be given little time before the surrounding regions find out about Carmilla's death. It would invite invasion if we do not have a show of power soon."

Morana let out a soft sigh as well. She knew her lover was not wrong, but they could only tackle one thing at a time, and it was nearly dawn. She tugged on Striga's arm. "Let us see if we can find a place for the day. Surely he did not desecrate every room."

Striga growled again at the reminder. As angry as they both still were at the death of Carmilla, they were far more furious at the missing Forgemaster. The Nephilim had not targeted their sister specifically. However, Isaac had done this to their home, and he was the one that killed Lenore. For the moment, their focus had to be on rebuilding, but she swore it would not be long before they found him. No matter where in the world he escaped to, he would not evade them forever.

**A/N: **I had so many plans for the ending of this story, that they were starting to get out of control lol. So, at a nudge from a reviewer, I have decided to stop this story here, with the exception of an epilogue, this will be it. Before you kill me, know that it is because I have decided to write a sequel instead 😉 It took the nudge and one sleepless night for me to come up with a whole new plot lol. I don't think I'll be starting it right away, as I do have a separate project I am working on that is taking up a lot of my time and probably will through the end of the year. That doesn't mean it will be that long. I doubt it will be more than a few weeks before I get started on it. Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed this journey and are looking forward to the next! Cheers!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

The team of four was with the last group of men on the way to their village. All of them had insisted on the two couples returning to the towns to deliver the good news and receive the villages' thanks. It was the least they could do, as every one of the survivors knew it would not have possible without their aid.

It had been the same throughout the travel back. Each village had offered them what food or goods they could spare. The only problem was that Alucard and Eva were never comfortable entering the towns. It was one thing for the fighters to accept aide from a dhampir and a nephilim, but quite another for the average villager to see and not lose their mind over.

The last village they approached was David's. Much to everyone's surprise, the man insisted that they all come and share in the news. He was adamant that he would shield Alucard and Eva from any unwanted scrutiny. Eva was not as shocked as Alucard since the man had already approached her after the battle to thank her for saving his life. His attitude change represented a change that had happened to all the men. It was hard for them to question her when they could have well died without her, and that didn't count the rest of what they had seen.

They two couples agreed to spend one evening with David and the few men from his village. It was a celebration, to be sure, but the mood was still somber. The relief and gratitude from all the villagers were palpable, but so was their grief at all that had been lost to gain the victory. At least they knew they could rest easier knowing most of the threat had been removed. Life would never be easy for them, but it would no longer be a waking nightmare every day.

* * *

The next morning, the two couples left with more thanks, and two extra horses. David had been happy to help them gather the resources when he found out they would not all be traveling together for long.

Adrian and Eva had already filled their saddlebags and were riding the horses instead of in the cart as usual. The villagers had gathered to send them all off as they rode away.

It wasn't until they were more than an hour down the road that the silence was finally broken, Trevor looked over at Alucard with a frown. "I know we will be going our separate ways soon enough, but before we do, I think it's about time we had that talk."

Alucard looked over with a frown that quickly turned into rueful aggravation when he realized what the hunter was on about. Trevor ignored it as he continued. "Tell me, have you really taken blood from Eva?"

Eva tried to hide her blush with a frown at the reminder of the previous uncomfortable conversation. Alucard was frowning as well, but it quickly turned into a smirk as he answered. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Sypha had to hide her laugh behind her hand, while Eva tried to cover her whole face with the hand that wasn't on the reins. Trevor's eyes widened slightly before he gave the other man a look of disgust. "So you still insist it has something to do with, you know, that?"

By that point, Eva had heard enough. She tried to control her darkening blush as she interrupted. "Trevor, please. I appreciate your concern, but I give you my word that Adrian is not using me in any nefarious ways. Unless you count intimacy outside of wedlock. If so, then you have plenty to look into in your own backyard."

Trevor's look became slightly horrified before he looked back over to Sypha. She gave him a cheeky grin that made him roll his eyes before he finally sighed and turned back to Eva. She had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something about his slight blush when he shrugged. "Fine, I'll let it go. Just know that we may stop by at any time to check up the two of you. If I find things have changed, expect retribution."

Alucard rolled his eyes at the hunter. "Of course, that is if you aren't too drunk to stand."

Trevor's blush disappeared as he glared at the dhampir. However, he wasn't given a chance to respond as they had finally reached the crossroads where they would be separating.

Eva felt tears prick her eyes as she thought about going back to the castle without the two of them, but she also knew it would be pointless to ask them to stay. They were both wanderers. She smiled at the thought that they suited each other, despite how it sometimes looked.

When they halted in the middle of the road, Eva guided her horse to Sypha's side of the cart and sidled up close enough that they could give each other a hug. When they parted, the Speaker gave her a smile. "Do not worry that this will be the last we see of each other. I have a feeling that many adventures await us all."

Eva chuckled and shook her head. "You can have all the adventures you like. I'm ready for things to chill a bit."

Sypha gave her a confused look. "Chill? Winter just ended."

That drew a laugh from Eva that she quickly tried to stifle. "I just meant it would be nice not to worry about dying for a bit."

Sypha's eyes brightened as understanding dawned on her. It was just one more turn of phrase her friend had that was unusual, but not shocking. She reached out and squeezed Eva's fingers once again as she smiled. "I'm sure you'll get your wish. I have no doubt that Alucard will ensure you are safe."

Eva smiled in return before she leaned over a little and raised a brow at Trevor. "Don't worry, I'm sure Sypha will keep you safe too."

Trevor rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Oh god, not you too." They all started laughing at his expression, Trevor included.

However, they also knew they still had a long way to travel, and the times were still dangerous, even without random demons roaming the night. Eva guided her horse back to Adrian's side and waved at the other couple as they headed the opposite direction. When the two that remained turned back toward the castle, he spoke up in a soft voice. "Sypha was right. Don't worry that we won't see them again. Something tells me that no matter what Belmont says, they will visit occasionally."

Eva smiled over at him. "I know. We should probably fix up a room for them whenever they come." Her eyes then widened, and she gave him a grin. "We should also make sure to have extra rooms cleaned. I bet that it won't be more than a few years until they have a new arrival that slows things down a little."

He gave her a confused look that turned into horrified shock as he understood what she meant. "May the Lord have mercy on the world if there are to be more Belmonts. At least if they come from him."

Eva snickered. "Unless they are to be Belnades."

Adrian chuckled. He agreed that it was just as likely. Their conversation after that turned to things that still needed to be done around the castle. Though Adrian's thoughts did turn to wonder if their own lives might be changed soon. It was something he hadn't thought about before, but he was shocked to find he wasn't opposed to the idea. It might be pleasant to hear childish laughter fill the halls of the castle once more. It hadn't always been dark and dreary, and if he had any say, it would not be like that for much longer.

Already it was much brighter than it had been with the addition of the smile riding next to him. That thought made him grin. Despite the pain, they both had a happier future now, and he planed to make the most of it.

**A/N:**_And so it has ended. I still have a lot of plans for these two, so expect that sequel to start within the next month. I am still busy on other stuff as well, so expect a slowdown for all my posts until after the first of the year, but have no fear that this story will go untold. I hope you are all looking forward to the next installment! Please feel free to let me know what you thought of this adventure. Cheers!_


End file.
